Aftermath
by Lfxx
Summary: what happens after 3A? Lots of Clace, Malec and bromance Jalec. Please read and review, it means a lot to me. Chapter 53 is out! Love you guys, keep reading xx
1. Comes at a price

"Where is Clary." Jase worriedly asked Simon. The wind blew his blond hair as he searched for Clary.

"J-Jase, Clary She..She is dead." Simon stuttered still unsure if Jase was really Jase again. Jase snapped his head suddenly to look at Simon and felt tears tugging at his eyes. The worst had happened…

"No! No!" Jase shouted slowly collapsing his injures were finally taking there toll on him. He was on all fours as tears slipped out. What had he done... One of his hands clenched in a fist as he slowly cried . He tears landed on the ground mixing with the ash form the explosion. He doesn't know if he just killed his beloved parapiti, now he killed Clary. He shook his head in despair.

"Why." He whispered to the ground. Simon stood a fare distance away form Jace afraid of what he might do. Ashes swirled around Jase's slumped stayed like that for what seemed like an age then he remembered Alec. He slowly stood holding a deep knife wound in his side. He was a little unsteady in his feet. But that didn't stop him picking up his sword and storming down to the staircases. He was mad now , not at anyone else but himself.

"Jase wait!" Simon called after him. But it was to late Jase jumped down 15 flights of stairs landing at the bottom surprisingly on his feet , he rolled to break his fall. A small groan escaped his lips as he felt his parapiti rune burn in pain.

"Alec." He whispered and started running to the spot where he left Magnus with Alec. He turned the corner and saw them and ran faster, he slid down beside Alec and looked frantically to Magnus he began to get panicked when he saw Alec wasn't moving.

"Magnus please." Jase practically whimpered. "Save him please Magnus I am begging you." Jase pleaded staring at Magnus who was just looking at Alec in shock. Tears spilled over Jase's eyes as he prepare to beg more . He opened his mouth to plead some more but Magnus cut him of.

" The only way I could save him ….if..if we had a source of strength to give me enough strength to use my magic." Magnus slowly looked at Alec and without missing a beat Jase spoke

"I will be your source. Just please…..save him."

"No! Jase it will kill you!" Magnus protested voice rasing finally making eye contact with Jase.

"I don't care…Nobody needs me." Jase held out his hand to Magnus. Magnus opened his mouth to protest but shut it and took Jase's hand in his.

"Are you sure about this.." Magnus asked.

"Yes…..anything to save Alec." Jase replied nodding.

Magnus nodded then closed his eyes and started to draw strength of Jase. His other hand started glowing. Jase started feeling drained of power and felt weak only a little at first. But it was working. Jase gritted his teeth in pain. Magnus's hand glowed brighter and brighter. He put his glowing hand over Alec's heart. Magnus quickly looked back at Jase and was shocked to see his eyes glowing golden, He was giving every last bit of power for Alec. Magnus started muttering words in Latin. The colour as it drained form Jase filled and Jases's hands where glowing as well. Magnus suddenly yelled a single word and his hand lit up so bright. Jase felt so much pain though his body that his found it hard to breathe. His back arked in pain , he let out a groan. Magnus was impressed about how long he had survived so far. Jase let out a scream of pure agony. It was become to much.

"Just a little longer Jase please!" Magnus begged. Jase couldn't control his screams any longer and he let them all out. The filled the night air and would have terrrified any Shadow hunter near. Jase felt so weak and tried to keep his eyes open but Magnus could see he couldn't make it.

"Tell Alec I-I…..am….sorry." He whispered between gasps. He then passed out hitting the cold stone floor.

Alec's chest lerched upwards and he gasped for breath. He breathed in deep breathes and rested his head on the opened his eyes to see Magnus.

"Welcome back Alexander." Alec smiled happy to see him.

Alec's head turned to once side in exhaustion …..that's when he saw his brothers body laying on the ground, drained of all colour.

"Oh my god No… Jase!" Alec cried out sitting bolt upright. .

"Magnus! What happened." He inquired looking at Magnus deeply. When he got no reply he got worried. He out one hand on Magnus's arm and looked into his eyes.

"Magnus , What happened…..to Jase." He said softly. Magnus met his gaze.

"I-I….needed someone to give me strength to bring you back. He instantly volunteered…I am so sorry Alexander." Magnus looked away he looked Ashemed with himself. Alec felt like the whole world was tilting upside down.

"No jase….." he crawled towards his parapiti. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at him.

" Jase….get up Jase please." He whispered touching his face. A tear landed on Jase's cheek.

"Jase please!" Alec sobbed as he looked at him desperately waiting for Jase to suddenly open his big blue eyes. All the while Magnus watched and rose to his feet. Simon came sprinting round the corner only to grind to a halt at the scene of true sadness in front of him.

"Oh….god." Simon whispered shocked.

Alec sobbed into Jase's jacket not letting go of the fabric.

"Jase p-please." He whispered over and over again. They all stayed like that not moving the only sound was Alec's sobbing.


	2. Parapiti

Alec sobbed into Jase's jacket not letting go of the fabric.

"Jase p-please." He whispered over and over again. They all stayed like that not moving the only sound was Alec's sobbing…..

"Alec…..stop getting tears on my jacket." Came a quite raspy voice followed by a harsh cough. Everyone turned there heads suddenly towards Jase. Alec looked up slowly from where he was crying into Jase's jacket.

"Jase!" He exclamied and threw his arms around Jase neck and nuzzled into him. Jase couldn't help but let out a groan. Magnus crouched down beside the pair.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you. Are you okay?" Alec pulled away worry in his eyes that he hurt his baby brother more.

"I'm fine Alec" Jase said with a chuckle but instantly regretted it.

"Thank you Jase." Alec said suddenly serious " you saved my life." Alec chocked back some more tears.

" you would of done the same for me." Jase whispered weak. He closed his eyes and laid his head back resting. Magnus slowly undid Jase's jacket with the help of Alec.

"Simon call Izzy….we may need her help." Said Magnus as he cut open Jases's shirt to get a good look at his wounds. Alec gasped at how his torso was cover in deep gashes.

"J-Jase…when?" Alec asked looking down in astonishment.

"I-I don't know." Jase said feeling weaker. Alec went behind Jase and lifted his torso upwards so he was leaning on him. Jase groaned and gritted his teeth but soon sank into Alec's support. Simon hung up the phone. She is on her way . Alec noticed he was smiling.

"Why so happy?" Alec asked looking up at him.

"You will see." Simon replied smiling wider. Alec gave him a weird look but soon returned to soothing Jase's pained groans as Magnus touched his wounds and peeled fabric away form them.

"A-Alec?" Jase asked and looked up at him with weak eyes.

"Yeah Jase." Alec replied looking down.

"I'm sorry." Jase said still guilty that he did kill Alec.

" no Jase don't be that wasn't you okay." Alec protested and held Jase tighter. Before Jase could get out another sentence. They heard to pairs of footsteps coming around the corner of the alleyway.

"Here they come." Simon said grinning.

"They?" Alec questioned.

Every head turned as two figures came into the entrance of the alley. Izzy dressed in a black mini dress and in high heels came down like she was on a runway , beside came a stunning ginger haired girl, Clary. Everyone apart form Simon Gasped.

"Hey Clary good to see you." Magnus said slowly a little stunned. She smiled as Magnus stood up and hugged her , at first she was stunned but then returned it.

"Before you ask how , I never died and angel saved me. He came down and picked me up as the explosion went of." Clary said to Magnus not noticing Jase and Alec yet. She was expecting a reply from Izzy or someone but she got nothing.

"Izzy?" She looked around and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She followed her gaze down to wear she saw sometimes that made her feel like she had just been kicked in the stomach.

"J-Jase." She gasped out. She fell to her knees beside him and Alec. Jase looked so weak and pale, beads of sweat on his forehead and dried blood coming form his mouth. Izzy did the same on the other side.

"Alec what happened" izzy asked meeting Alec's eyes. As he explained Clary couldn't take her eyes of his ripped up chest. Her head perked up when she heard that he gave his life for Alec. Magnus suddenly spoke.

"Alec I think there is something you should know." He moved closer to them. The all turned to face him apart form Jase who was out cold at this point

"When I told him it would kill him, he said and I quote 'I don't care…nobody needs me' then I asked him if he was sure and he said ' yes anything for Alec….anything.'" At this point tears rolled down Alec's face but also Clarys.

"How could we think we don't need him?" Izzy asked to them.

"Well remember at this point he had though he killed me and Clary can you blame him." Alec said sadness in his voice. They all hung there heads in shame.

"We have to get him out of here." Clary finally spoke up and said.

"Where do we go. We can't take him to the institute." Izzy replied

"Magnus can we get back to yours?" Alec asked looking up at him.

"I am sorry Alexander but we can't it's trashed." Magnus replied " but I do know where we can go. It isn't far form here. Alexander can you carry him?"

"Yes ." Alec nodded he looked down at Jase's pale skin and felt his rune burn slightly.

"Guys The rune is burning we need to move fast…I think he is dieing." Everyone looked worried and looked at Jace.

"Let's get moving." Clary said standing and drawing her sword. Izzy did the same. Alec gently moved Jace into his arms like a bridal carry. A groan escaped his lips.

"Shhhhhh it's okay Jace I got you." Alec whispered to Jace. He still didn't wake , they where all glad they knew this wouldn't be very pleasant for Jase to indure.

"Come on." Magnus said gesturing for them to follow. They did Jase and Alec in the middle with Izzy , clary and Simon surrounding them In case of any demons still lurking. The walked for about three blocks when they reached there destination, a club.

"Really Magnus?!" Clary exclaimed "a club!"

"Keep your voice down!" Magnus said in a hushed whisper. " relax we aren't going in it we are going under it." Magnus lead them to a door and opened it while the all came in. Inside was just like Magnus's house but had more advanced tech.

"Alec put Jase on the table." Magnus instructed. Alec lay Jase down gently on the cold steel.

"Izzy get me a cushion." Alec asked izzy. She did as asked . Alec placed it under Jase's head. They all started cutting away his clothes revealing more injures.

"Holy f**k." Alec muttered as he unearthed another stab wound.

"Okay izzy get a bucket of water, Alec bandages, clary disinfectant. All in the back cupboard." Magnus asked. They did as told and brought back the various items.

" okay now go next door this may take some time." Magnus informed them not taking his eyes of Jace.

"What no! I am not leaving Jace!." Alec protested. Izzy eventually persuaded him to come into the sitting room. They sat down on the couches not really speaking. Alec with his head in his hands. Izzy sipping water, clary softly crying.

"What if he doesn't…you know." Clary said softly. "I can't lose another person."

"I can't lose him ether, he is my parapiti. My brother. My best friend." Alec spoke up looking up.

"Yeah but if does die I will have nobody." Clary replied.

"You don't love Jace like I do." Alec sniped back at her a little annoyed that she thought he meant more to her than him.

"Jace and I have feelings for each other, we're dating! We love each other Alec!" Clary said getting angry.

"Hey!" Izzy finally stepped up stopping the arguing. "Both of you go to bed. You need rest." Izzy said knowing all of this was just because they where both exhausted.

"Fine." They both said and went to find places to sleep as for izzy she laid down on the couch and fell asleep straight away. Alec was the last to go to sleep. He was u all night tossing and turning worrying about Jace. What worried him even more was Magnus had been in there for 4 hours now what could be happening! Alec was just about to settle when the door opened. Magnus came out looking exhausted. Alec jumped up and walked over.

"Is he….." Alec asked not wanting to finish his sentence.

"He is stable , now I am going to bed." Magnus said in drawl.

"Wait!" Alec called.

"What." Magnus turned around looking slightly annoyed.

"Thank you." Alec said really meaning it this time.

"It was my pleasure." Magnus said straightening up and walking into his room. Alec waited until Magnus had disappeared , he took a deep breath a walked though. He closed the door behind him. The first thing that caught his eye was the blood on the floor.

"Jace?" Alec said moving closer eager to see his noticed that half of the table had been raised so he wasn't laying flat. When he got closer he could see Jace properly. He looked pale, weak, his chest was covered in bandages. You could barely seen any of his dunes under all the bandages but the one rune that stood out to Alec was his parapiti rune on his chest. Alec gently touched it and traced its outline.

"Jace , wake up…..please i-i" Alec sighed. "I need you…. I know you think we don't care about you or that nobody needs you, but god damn it Jace! I need you! I don't know what I …would do without you…..just please come back to me." Alec held his hand a squeezed it gently.

"Come back to me Jace." He whispered. As if on command Jace's eyes flickered open. Alec who was looking down at his feet but still holding Jace's hand.

"Hey." Jace whispered his voice raspy and dry. Alec's head shot up

"Hey there." Alec replied moving some of the hair of Jace's sweaty head.

"I thought you Where a gonna for a second." Alec chuckled.

"Yeah so did I." Jace chuckled back and smiled.

"Jace, Magnus told us what you said before you nearly died, that nobody needs you?" Alec said his voice serious but soft. Jace looked away ashamed and embarrassed.

"We all need you Jace-" aAlec began before Jace cut him of.

"Alec, you don't understand I killed you and Clary!" Jace raised his voice but regretted it when he grimaced in pain.

"Hey , easy." Alec said calmly "That wasn't you. You where possessed."

"That doesn't make it any better. I killed people Alec." Jace said turning way again.

"Wait here I have something for you." Alec said and he got up and left. He practically ran over to Clary. He spoke her saying her name repeatedly.

"Alec?" She said groggily " what's wrong."

"Clary , Jace doesn't know your alive come on He is awake I haven't told him yet." Alec explained .Clary shot out of bed and ran though the door closely followed by Alec. She skidded to a halt when she noticed the blood but Alec took her hand and lead her though. When they got to Jace he had passed out again.

"Jace, bro wake up." Alec called softly. He opened his eyes slowly. Alec was shocked at first to see this pain in them.

"I Got someone for you Jace." Alec said excited. Clary stepped into view. Jace saw her and broke down a little.

"Hey babe." Clary whispered stroking his hair away form his face. Suddenly Jace grabbed her despite his injures and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. Alec looked away feeling a little awkward. Clary broke away giggling.

"Good to see you to." She laughed.

"Your alive." Jace said softly not looking away for a second. Clarys eyes slipped form his down to how badly injured he was.

"Oh my god Jace." She gasped. Alec looked back around.

"I know pretty bad huh?" Alec commented.

"Clary please don't worry." Jace said holding onto her arm.

"Not worry! Jace look at you! You should be dead with these many wounds!" Clary said a little angry.

Jace mouthed "help me" to Alec which made him laugh.

"Clary, don't worry we will all take good care of Jace." Alec said laughing a little. Jace also laughed but suddenly felt so much pain he passed out.

"Jase!" The both exclaimed.


	3. Soul sword

"Oh my god. What happened….Alec." Clary said panicking as she felt Jace's forehead, it was burning with a strong fever. She slowly turned around when she got no reply from Alec. She found him grabbing equipment.

"Alec what is going on." He stopped rushing around and quickly came over.

"Pull up that hologram of Jace's vitals." Alec ordered then dumped loads of sharp objects and bottles of ointment on a table next to Jace's body. Clary clicked a small box next to Jase and pulled up a hologram of his body. A red area was illuminated around one of his lungs.

"Read it aloud Clary." Yelled Alec form where he was raiding cupboards. Clary took a deep breath and began to read the diagnosis aloud.

"3 broken ribs, one punctured lung, multiple stab wounds and blood loss 20% gone, fever of 103." Clary read. Alec ran back over to the table.

"Get out Clary go get Magnus." Alec said not even looking up form Jaces's body. She nodded and ran out. She ran straight up the stairs and flung herself though Magnus bedroom door.

"Magnus." She gasped for breath. When she spotted Magnus he trapped in a cage.

"Oh my god, Magnus." She ran over and grab the bars of the cage , she howled in pain as she received a painful shock. She let go quickly rubbing her hands. She looked at Magnus he seemed unharmed. She flew down the stairs and grabbed izzy.

"What." She mumbled groggily.

"Izzy I need you to go upstairs and help get Magnus out okay…. No time to explain." Clay explained helping her up.

"Okay. Don't worry." Izzy said understanding when she saw the panic in her eyes. Izzy bolted upstairs as Clary ran into the other room. Alec looked up as she came in.

"Where is Magnus?" Alec asked looking worried.

"He is a no go , someone wants Jase dead and knows Magnus could help him….so they locked him in a cage. Izzy is working on it now. We are gonna have to do this without him." Clary explained she looked down at Jase and heard his raspy and short breaths.

"Okay then." Alexa said "I think I know what to do."

"What do we do?" Clary asked fearing for Jace's life now.

"We have to charge him with energy so he can kick start his healing." Alec said.

"Where will get that much power." Clary asked.

"You still have the soul sword right?" Alec asked looking at her. A pause filled the room. Then Clary understood

"Alec it could kill him!-" clary protested.

"Yeah but I could also save him!" Alec said back, grabbing her arm.

"We both can't lose him Clary. It's the only way." Alec said lifting up her chin looking into her eyes.

"Here." She said and went to her backpack and pulled out the soul sword. It glinted in the light. Alec reached out for it but she jerked it away form him.

"Alec….you sure about this?" She asked holding the sword close to her protectively.

"It's the only way Clary." He said and reached out for the sword. She gave it to him. He took the sword over to the table with Jace's body on it. He placed the sword on Jace's Chest and rapped his hands around the handle. He put wall up around the table , they where made of glass so they could still see what was happening. They both started to back away form the watched the sword glow and slowly get brighter and brighter. Jase's eyes suddenly snapped open they where a bright gold and the sword got brighter and brighter. Clary and Alec soon had to shield there eyes. They got scared as Jace started to scream out in pain.

"Jace!" Alec called think that he had made the worst decision ever. Suddenly a massive explosion happened the walls broke , sending glass flying everywhere. Alec and Clary where sent flying into the walls. Alec's vision went blurry as he hit the wall , he shook his head and blinked to try and get rid of the fog clouding his mind . The lights all went out apart form the soul sword. Alec and Clary watched as Jace stood up on the table with his glowing eyes. He didn't seem himself. Alec slowly stood up luckily he wasn't hurt. He moved his way over to Jace. Jace looked stronger than before but he could see none of the wounds had healed. He watched as Jace dropped the sword. His breathing became laboured and raspy. The sword fell to the ground with a clang. Jace looked at Alec and felt weak. His eyes slowly returned to there normal blue. Alec was about to open his mouth and say something when he stumbled then fell. Alec's mind looked at it in slow motion .He ran forward and grabbed the blonde haired boy before he hit the floor. He whimpered slightly .

"A-Alec it hurts.."

"I know Jace don't worry your gonna be okay." Alec replied slowly moving Jace back onto the table. He slowly closed his eyes and passed out. Alec looked down at the shattered broken glass. Then at Clary who was getting up. She looked fine and was activating her healing rune to heal a small cut on her head, it disappeared in seconds. He looked at Jace and noticed so much more muscle on him than before. The wounds where still there but looked a little better.

"His eyes…." Clary said to Alec as she moved closer.

"I know." Alec replied. They where the eyes filled with power , the soul sword was his weapon now . Only he could command it. That can be a good thing but also a very very bad thing.


	4. Fighting demons

Magnus and izzy burst into the room where Alec , an unconscious Jace and Clary stood. They both skidded to a halt when they saw the shattered glass everywhere. There was chairs and tables smashed against the walls. What caught Izzy's attention was the soul sword laying on the ground.

"What Happened." Izzy asked as she ran over. When nobody replied she knew something was wrong.

"Alec what happened." Izzy asked taking hold of his arm and trying to meet his gaze. Clary and Alec looked like they had seen a ghost.

"The…..soul sword….J-Jace c-claimed it….it's his weapon now." Alec said chocking out words. He met izzy's eyes and looked scared. Jace now held once of the most powerful weapons in the history of the world. Everyone just froze for a second to process this. In this moment a gasp was heard coming form the table. Everyone's heads snapped around to look at Jace. He looked surprisingly better. Alec moved forward and was the first one to speak to him.

"Hey there." Alec said softly. At these words Jace opened his stunning blue eyes and turned his head to look at Alec.

"Hey." He croaked out. Jace looked around taking in his surroundings. He noticed the broken glass and blood on the floor. He began to freak out.

"A-Alec." He stuttered and couldn't look away form it his breathing quickened , he frantically grabbed onto Alec's shirt.

"T-tell me….it's not mine." He kept repeating this over and over, gasping at breath. Clary decided it was time to intervene.

"Jace, honey don't worry about that okay." At the sound of her voice he looked up scared in his eyes. Clary slowly took Alec's place and held onto Jace tightly.

"Just look at me Okay, focus on breathing okay, just breathe." Clary soothed. She tried to ease him back down, but he couldn't relax. He had gotten stronger she could feel it. Alec could see that Clary was struggling to hold Jace anymore. He came closer and went around to the other side of Jace and took his other arm.

"Jace, please calm down okay, we will explain everything, but you need to relax." Alec soothed slowly pushing him down. Jace let him and slowly layed him down.

"Okay Explain." Jace said slightly angered that nobody would tell him what was going on. He waited then Alec started to speak.

"Jace, we took you here it's a base Magnus made in case something happened to his house. While you here unconscious we decided we tried to heal your wounds, but they needed to heal faster. So we decided to use the soul sword….." Jace looked up at him stunned. Alec quickly continued " The soul sword claimed you as its master, you own the soul sword now Jace. It will only work with your power." Alec met Jace's panicked eyes.

"No. You kidding right?" Jace asked starting to fight Alec and Clarys holds on him. "Are you joking!? The soul sword! That means I could kill anyone with one slash! Do you realise what you have done!" Jace started yelling now and struggling harder.

"Jace, please calm down." Clary said softly. She looked deep into his eyes and could see they where changing into a bright golden yellow. She felt his muscles tense. He broke free of there grip and his eyes growled bright golden and so did the sword. It suddenly leaped up into his hand. Alec and Clary both backed away slowly. His back arked of the table and he got up and stood. He spun the sword around his wrist creating a golden drift after. He started towards Alec. He spun the soul sword again and suddenly slammed it against the door. The door was kicked back and his the other wall. Clary and Izzy both jumped in fright.

"Magnus do something!" Alec yelled at Magnus.

"He is so to powerful, he needs to control it on his own!" Magnus yelled back. Wind filled the room and swirled around Jace.

"Jace!" Clary yelled her voice steady and strong. He turned his head to look at her. He saw the look in her eyes and stopped. He stood in the middle of the wind hurricane and tightly shut his eyes. He pointed the sword down by his side. He looked down at the ground eyes still tight shut. The wind slowly slowed down and the sword stopped glowing . He started to look unsteady on his feet. Alec who was closest waited until Jace opened his eyes and saw the where blue. Alec ran forward catching Jace as he fell. Alec was astonished when not a single wound was left on his chest there where only new scars there. Clary , izzy and Magnus ran over and knelt by Alec. Jase woke up quickly and drew in breath quickly.

"Hey." Alec said looking down at Jace. Jace felt the sword still in his hand.

"Alec , demons there coming." Jace said grabbing Alec's shirt.

"Jace, how do you know?" Alec asked helping Jace to his feet.

"I saw something in that wind, it was a warning there coming." Jace explain looking to Clary. She couldn't contain herself anymore and ran forward. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!" Jace complained

"That was for scarring the Shit out of me!" Clary said angry. She grabbed the back of his neck and stood up on her tiptoes, there lips touched and Jace felt a spark of pure lust. He hungrily grabbed her deepening the kiss. She pulled away.

"That's for coming back." She whispered and smiled.

"Okay love birds lets break it up." Izzy said as her and Alec burst into laughter.

"Okay okay but seriously let's go get suited up because demons are coming." Alec said taking a serious tone. They nodded and left the room. Alec and Jace headed into one of the small guest rooms and Izzy and Clary headed into the kitchen. Magnus stayed into the other room and began to try and locate the demons. Jace and Alec began to get changed. Jace got into his usual jeans , top and leather jacket. He left his jacket open this time. He strapped his to regular long swords to his back two smaller ones to his legs. He put one dagger into his shoe. His strapped two average sized knifes to his chest. His picked up his soul sword and strapped it to his right leg. Alec meanwhile pulled on his normal blackshirt and black jeans. His attached his a two daggers to his legs and one to his arm. He then pulled on his quiver of arrows. He picked up his bow and held it in his hand. The then got his spare and folded it down and strapped it to one of his legs.

"Alec?" Jace asked turning around to face him

"Yeah Jace?" Alec said looking up at him to meet his eyes.

"Thank you." Jace said look dead straight at him. Alec came forward and embraced him in a bear like hug.

"We are brothers, I am always by your side." Alec said into his ear. "And I am by yours." Jace finished. They broke apart.

Meanwhile the Izzy and Clary got dressed.

"Izzy? Do you have something I can wear?" Clary asked throwing of her ripped shirt.

"Yeah of course." Izzy said smiling happily. She loved to dress up Clary.

"Here." Izzy said as she tossed over a tight fitted black dress. Clary laughed

"Really izzy?" She said laughing harder.

"Just put it on." Izzy scolded as she pulled on a tight fitting crop top, she put on some ripped jean also black. As she was strapping on weapons. Clary came out wearing the dress, it looked amazing as It clung to her every curve. Izzy put on a pair of heals as did clary.

"Told you it would look good on you." Izzy said as she tossed a long sword Clarys way. She caught it and strapped it to her thigh. They both covered them selves in gear. Izzy checked her whip was sercure.

"Let's go see if Jace and Alec are ready." Said Clary exiting the room quickly followed by izzy. They both walked over to the guest room.

"You ready?" they said opening the doors.

"Yep." Alec replied. The heard a deep crash from the entrance room.

"Those are the demons then. What's the plan Jace?" Alec asked Jace.

"Follow my lead." Jace said as he walked out of the room towards the noise. He took out the soul sword and spun it around his wrist his eyes glowing golden. Alec , Izzy and Clary followed him and stood along side him and waited. Alec drew his bow ready with and arrow. Clary drew her sword and Izzy readied her whip. The doors where smashed in by raging demons. Splinters where sent flying everywhere. Jace ran forward eyes and sword glowing he moved so fast it was hard to keep up. Clary took the left flank of demons as izzy took the right. Jace took the centre and Alec shot whatever got though. The demons where pilling though cramming to get in. Jace stabbed and slashed in every direction killing demons as the sword went though like a knife though butter. Grunts of effort came form Jace as he killed yet another demon. Clary was having a bit more trouble but still making do. Izzy was sending bolts of electricity in every direction and doing well she killed another. Alec was shooting of some of Clarys that he didn't notice one heading right for him.

"Alec!" Jace yelled. Jace threw himself forward at the demon and struck the sword the straight though it's back. Dead instantly. Alec nodded his thanks and kept on shooting. Jace backflips though the air back into the thick of the fight. Clary suddenly was overpowered and pinned to the ground by demons. She didn't have as much training as the others did.

"Izzy help clary I will take care of the rest!" Jace yelled in Izzy's direction. She ran over to Clary. Jace was now fighting twice as many. They where getting to strong. He digged deep to find anymore power left in him. His eyes shone suddenly a brighter gold as he spun his sword over his head and stabbed it in the ground. Bright golden lightning struck all the demons around him. The lightening shocked the whole building. It left him feeling tried and drained but he had to keep on fighting. He got onto his feet and slashed out as another demon came at him. Izzy was slowly getting the demons away form Clary. Alec was desperately trying to help them. Jace kept fighting but couldn't keep it up much longer. There where just to many.

"Guys! I can't do this much longer!" Jade yelled. "Just hang on Jace!" Alec yelled back and ran towards him. Jace suddenly felt a cold claws stab him in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain. Alec watched it happen and quickly fired and arrow killing the demon. Jace was holding his shoulder but could continue. His blood slicked of his hand , he wiped it on his jacket.

"You alright?" Alec asked as he got to Jace.

"Yeah don't worry." Jace said going back to back with Alec. Jace spun his sword. As the demons circled them.

"Alec I have an idea." Jace said as the slowly turned back to back.

"Yeah , I am open to suggestions." Alec said reading his bow.

"If you look closely all the demons are contected , if I can charge my sword with power and create a bolt of energy and you shoot you arrow though it , and it hits one of the demons they would all be dead."Jace explained

"Yeah but if it doesn't work, you just left drained and we will probably die without you fighting!" Alec shot back.

"You got a better idea!?"Jace said as a demon slashed out at him he dodged and stabbed it. Alec thought about it and decided it was the only way.

"Okay lets do it." Alec said As he drew his arrow. "When ever your ready Jace." Alec watched as Jace held the sword out in front of him and then changed his grip so it was facing downward he slammed it into the ground making a massive crack. Jace yelled out and gave as much power as he could his eyes going so bright gold and the surge of energy came out form the sword, he was forced to kneel down holding the sword handle. Alec breathed out and shot his arrow. He watched as it went straight though the beam and deep into the demons heart. The demons all started to vanish and die. The golden lightning didn't stop and quickly every window smashed in and every light went out. Alec heard Jace call out in pain, then the light form the sword stopped and left them all in complete darkness.


	5. Tick tock

"Jace?! Clary?! Izzy?!" Alec called out into the black abyss. He heard footsteps form his left, he turned in the direction of the nosie but could direct nothing. Then as the footsteps got louder and light came around the corner. Holding a small oil lamp came Magnus. His face was illuminated by the candle.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed happily and ran over to Magnus.

"Alec." Magnus sighed happily and the embraced each other in a hug.

"Here take this." Magnus said breaking apart form Alec and handing him and already lit candle.

"Thanks babe. You look for izzy and Clary I will look for Jace." Alec said kissing Magnus on the cheek before turning around. Magnus set of calling out Izzy and Clary multiple times. Alec searched around with his small light.

"Jace?" Alec called softly.

" I'm here Alec." A raspy , dry voice said followed by harsh coughing. Alec turned around wildly to see Jace crouched In front of the soul sword. He was shaking slightly.

"Jace." Alec sighed in relief and knelt down beside Jace. Alec noticed that he was shaking and he looked weak and exhausted.

"You okay?" Jace asked Alec looking at him. At this Alec laughed placing the candle on the floor.

"You asking me if I am okay?" Alec said laughing so hard he struggled to breathe , Jace chuckled slightly.

"I am just worried about you." Jace said smiling at Alec. Alec smiled back but that smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed Jace was shivering.

"Jace are you okay?" Alec asked looking concerned for his parapiti.

"Just a little cold." Jace replied looking away form Alec.

"Please I know when your lieing come in let's get you into bed." Alec said putting his hands on Jace's shoulders. Jace just nodded. Alec took hold on Jace's hand and helped him to his feet. Jace winced a small amount when Alec pulled to hard on his hand causing him pain in his shoulder.

"You okay?" Alec asked supporting Jace.

"Yeah , just my shoulder." Jace grimaced.

"Okay, let's get you to bed then I will check your shoulder." Alec informed Jace.

"Thanks." Jace replied.

"Don't thank me yet." Alec said looking back at Jace. Alec swiftly put one arm around Jace's waist and put Jace's good arm around his shoulders. Alec grabbed the candle of the floor and began to make there way though the dark room. Alec surprisingly found the guest room where he and Jace got changed. They stumbled though the door way. But much to there annoyance it was already taken.

"Izzy? Clary? What are you guys doing in here." Alec asked as he gripped Jace tighter to his body.

"Sorry Alec, Clary passed out." Izzy explained , Jace's head shot up at this.

"What?! Is she okay?!" Jace exlamied.

"Hey Jace calm down." Alec said firmly placing and hand on Jace's stomach to hold him up right more.

"She is fine, no injures , just said she felt dizzy." Izzy replied. Alec felt Jace relax the smallest amount.

"Is she gonna be *coughing* Okay?" Jace asked weakly he began to cough uncontrollably.

"Hey, take it easy Jace." Alec soothed. "I going to go find another room, bye izzy." Alec said scoping Jace up in his arms and cradling his head. They headed out the door. The went in a room that looked like the living room. There where two couches facing each other and coffee table in between. Alec gentle placed Alec on one couch to find he was already asleep. Alec smiled down at his parapti. He gently removed Jace's jacket then lifted up his shirt and activated his healing rune. He put the candle down on the coffee table and grabbed a blanket and lied it over Jace. He then found his way into the room wear Magnus was fast asleep. Alec took of his boots and put them by the bed. He then climbed in bed beside Magnus. As soon as he rapped his arms around Magnus he fell asleep.

Meanwhile…. Izzy sat by Clarys bed waiting for her to wake. As if on command Clarys eyes fluttered open.

"Izzy? What happened?" She asked confused and slowly sat up.

"Hey Clary. And you where knocked out by demons." Izzy explained. She handed Clary a glass of water. She drank it all straight away.

"Is everyone else okay?" Clary asked as she handed the glass back to izzy.

"Yeah." She said not wanting to worry her about anyone else.

"Just go back to sleep Clary." Izzy said sweetly. Clary did as she was told and fell into a deep slumber. Izzy watched her sleep then got up and left all the while thinking that sometimes Clary was just dead weight. Izzy went out into the living room to see a small candle lit. She saw Jace laying on one of the couches, he had dark bags under his eyes and looked like he need a lot of rest. He needed to recharge (mentally and physically). She collapsed on the other couch and fell asleep instantly.

As the sunlight streamed in though the window and landed on izzy's perfectly chiselled features. She slowly opened her eyes the first thing she set her eyes on was the couch where Jace used to be lying on. He was gone. She sat up instantly looking around her , the soul sword that was stabbed into the ground was gone, the only thing that was left was a massive crack in the ground. She got up and ran into Alec and Magnus's room, when she burst though the door she found Alec and Magnus in a tight embrace both still asleep.

"Alec! Magnus!" She shouted softly as not to wake them to harshly. When nethier of them moved she walked over and shook Alec's shoulder.

"Alec, Magnus get up!" She called louder. Alec's eyes cracked open as did Magnus's.

"What izzy?" Alec grumbled.

"Jace , he is gone." Izzy said tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Magnus said "how could he be gone…..last night he was to weak to move?!"Alec said getting up. He pulled on a shirt as did Magnus and they both headed out the door lead by Izzy. They indeed found him gone.

"Magnus try and track him." Alec ordered his boyfriend. Izzy ran though to Clarys room to find her getting up.

"Morning Izzy." She yawned pulling on a top.

"Clary! Jace is gone!" Izzy said in a panic filled voice.

"What?!"Clary Yelled running out of the room closely followed by Izzy.

"What happened?!" Clary asked Alec and Izzy.

"I woke up this morning he was supposed to be on the couch opposite but he wasn't there ,the soul sword was gone to." Izzy explained. Alec listened and looked around the house. Clary walked over to the windows and saw a piece of paper taped to the window. She opened it and read.

"Ding dong , Jace is gone. The 12th chime and he will die. So tick tock run up to the clock." Clarys heart felt like it stopped. She managed to choke out some words

"I-izzy , Alec I k-know where he is." She called over her shoulder. Alec came running over and saw the paper. He took it form her and read.

"What does it say?" Izzy asked. Clary repeated the words ringing in her head.

"Ding dong , Jace is gone. The 12th chime and he will die. So tick tock run up to the clock."


	6. Saving Jace

Oh my god." Izzy gasped out and choked back tears.

"What clock do they mean?" Alec asked anyone around him folding up the note. Clary just looked out of the window shocked a singe tear rolled down her face.

"They must mean the Met Life Tower." Magnus pointed out.

"Your right." Izzy said agreeing with Magnus.

"What's the time." Clary asked still looking out the window. Alec glanced down at his watch.

"11:30 why?" Alec replied.

"We have to go now. We have half an hour before the clock starts to chime 12!" Clary panicked and ran of it her room to grab gear. Everyone did the same. They met outside the rooms 5 minuets later.

"What's the plan Alec." Clary asked adjusting one of her knifes.

"Well we don't know what we are dealing with so, I think they will be expecting us to go in a back entrance or sneak in. What they won't be expecting is for us to just walk in the front entrance." Alec replied hands on his hips.

"I agree with Alec, but aren't they going to want something in return for Jace?" Izzy asked looking at Clary.

"I don't know, but all I know is we have to get him back." Clary replied. Alec nodded.

"Let's go we are wasting time who knows what they are doing to him." Alec added picking up his bow. Alec looked at his watch and saw the time was 11:54.

"Magnus portal us." Izzy said, Magnus nodded.

"Get ready everyone." Magnus said as he walked over and kissed Alec on the cheek, he whispered in his ear.

"Be careful." Alec nodded and Magnus stood back and lit up the portal. Clary didn't hesitate and walked straight though, Alec went though next holding Izzy's hand. A flash of orange light and they where standing at the steps of The Met Life Tower.

"Let's go." Alec said and pulled his bow over his shoulder and loaded an arrow. They all moved forward and opened the door, the stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Izzy spotted something on the floor , it was a bit of paper. She stopped everyone moving forward and nudged it with her foot to check it wasn't a trap. She then picked it up.

"What does it say Izzy?" Alec asked.

She unfolded it and read aloud.

"Walk to the centre and look up." She folded the note up in her pocket and followed Clary and Alec as they walked to the centre. A column of light poured down into the centre .Clary looked up, She gasped and Screamed.

"JACE!" Alec yelled. Izzy looked up and saw Jace suspended in the air. He was tied by ropes holding him horizontally. He was facing downwards she could she his hands where tied as where his feet , but the most alarming thing was a noose around his neck.

"Oh my god." Izzy gasped out. Alec was already running up the long flight of stairs. Clary ran after him the Izzy followed. Alec was running so hard his legs hurt but his mind only thought of Jace. Then the clock started to chime.

"NO JACE!" Alec screamed and ran faster. Jace was unconscious already and as they got closer to him they could see blood on his head. When the clock chime it's first, on if the ropes holding him snapped. Alec heard Clary scream. The again as it got to 5th chime five of the ropes where snapped and Alec could finally see there goal. They where going to hang him. When they clock chimed nine the last rope broke leaving Jace dangling. Alec pounded his legs harder and flew up the stairs faster getting closer. Suddenly a sword swung at Jace's body and slashed deep into his side blood trickling out. The clock chimed 11 the sword sung again and got him in his chest this time. They weren't close enough.

"JACE PLEASE HOLD ON." Izzy screamed. He was losing oxygen . The sword struck him again. The clock chime 12 and then the noose that was they only thing holding him up broke. He started to plummet to the ground with the speed of a bullet. The whole world went in slow motion as Alec watched his beloved parapti fall. He could hear Clary scream. Then Jace moved in the air and mouthed at Alec.

"Shoot me."

. Alec as if on instinct Shot an arrow with a rope attached to it at Jace. Alec then quickly tied the end of the rope to a pillar. Jace let the arrow sink deep into his collar bone. As he plunged to the ground he began losing blood form the new arrow wound.. It looked like it wouldn't work He was going to fast. But Just as he was about to hit the ground the rope gave a massive tug and he was pulled to a stop aggressively. The recoil was so strong that he hit his head on the ground hard and passed out The arrow was pulled of the rope and he hit the ground, his blood pooled around him. Alec grabbed the rope and lowered himself over the edge of the banester and slid down it. The bottom of the rope swung around so he dropped quite far away form Jace. Clary and Izzy did the same as him.

"Jace." Alec got up of the marble floor and ran over to wear Jace lay. Clary ran over her tears rolling down her face. He skidded to his knees not sure what to do. Clary picked up Jaces head and cradled it against her chest. She sobbed and whispered over and over

"Please don't leave me Jace." She cried. Izzy knelt down beside Alec and whispered to him

"What do you feel Alec."

"He isn't dead. But he is barely alive."He replied slowly starting to cry. Izzy pulled him in and held him tight.

"It's okay." She soothed as he sobbed slowly into her shirt. She picked up her phone while still holding Alec she called Magnus.

"Magnus." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Isabelle?" Magnus said picking up on her concerd voice.

"We need a portal out of here, Jace is hurt to bad to move very far." Izzy explained.

"Okay I am on my way." Magnus replied and hung up the phone.

"Magnus is coming Alec don't worry." Izzy whispered into Alec ear. He nodded. Izzy glanced over at Clary she was sobbing and cradling Jace her hands slick with his blood. She was whispered over and over " Your okay, Your okay." Seconds later a portal apeard and out came Magnus. He had with him a stretcher.

"Sorry that took so long I stopped by a hospital and borrowed this." He said a smile curling at his lips but it instantly disappeared when he saw the blood everywhere. He looked over to Alec and izzy and saw the state the love of his life was in. Alec looked up at Magnus with tears in his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Alexander." Magnus said a kissed the top of his forehead. Alec sniffed.

"I need your help." Magnus said to his loves ear. Alec swiftly got up as did Izzy and they moved over to wear Clary knelt rocking Jace in her arms. Alec seemed to pull himself together and take charge.

"Clary you need to let go of Jace." Alec said to Clary as he knelt down beside her. She looked up at him sadness in her eyes.

"Is he gonna die.?" She asked tears pouring down her face.

"No, not on my watch." Alec replied izzy moved around behind Clary and slowly pulled her off Jace. Alec took his bleeding brother into his arms and gently picked him up. He felt Jace's blood on his hands and he had only been holding him for a couple of seconds. He placed him on the stretcher. Clary shakily stood next to Izzy. Magnus swiftly pulled the stretcher after him in as he went though the portal , Alec practically ran after guided Clary though the portal. A flash of orange light and they where back into the base. Alec and Magnus had already started to remove Jace's clothes. Alec stopped what he was doing and moved over to Izzy.

"Hey izzy, take Clary into the other room and stay with her. I don't think she I going to want to see this." He whispered to her. Izzy nodded and guided Clary though to the other room. Alec dashed back to Jace and Magnus. Jace's Jacket and shirt where laying on the floor. His chest was slick with blood.

"Oh my god." Alec gasped out.

"Alec get me bandages and disinfectant , they are in the cupboard behind you." Magnus requested while getting a cloth and wiping away some of the blood. Alec searched frantically and found them. He rushed back to the stretcher. Magnus threw a cloth at Alec and said.

"Soak it in disinfectant and wipe away the blood." Magnus told him. Alec did as he was told. He started to wipe the blood when a his of pain came from Jace. Alec looked up at Jace from where he was wiping blood away from the wound in his side.

"He's up." Magnus said supporting his head. Alec quickly grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Jace's head. Jace's eyes fluttered open and he let out a painful groan.

"Hey Jace, don't worry it's gonna be okay." Alec soothed and pushed his head back gently onto the pillow.

"A-Alec, w-what happened." Jace groaned in pain again as Magnus continued to clean his chest wound.

"Shhhhh Jace please relax it's gonna be fine." Alec whispered. Alec watched as the pain became to much for Jace and he passed out probably for his own good. Alec kept on cleaning away the blood.

"These are gonna require stitches." Magnus mused as he finshed cleaning away the blood form the chest wound. Alec couldn't bring himself to look at the arrow wound he made in Jace. As if Magnus could read his mind he said.

"It wasn't your fault Alec." Alec looked up at him.

"I had to shoot him." Alec said not to Magnus but to himself.

"I know honey, but I need you to take out the arrow and clean it." Magnus told Alec. Alec moved towards Jace's shoulder where the arrow was deeply lodged. Alec quickly rapped his hands around it and twisted. Jace's eyes shot open and he groaned in agony. Alec tried to block out the nosies of pain from Jace.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Alec said looking down at Jace's tear filled eyes. Alec then ripped the arrow out of Jace's shoulder. He let out a terrible scream of pure agony. Alec let out a few tears as he felt his parapti rune flare in pain. The thing that scared him most was that wasn't even half of the pain that Jace was feeling. He quickly grabbed one of Jace's arms and strapped it to the stretcher . Magnus did the same to the other arm. He cleaned the wound despite Jace's pleading for it all to stop. Magnus began to stitch up his chest wound. At this point Jace was sobbing. Alec started to stitch up the side wound. Jace was struggling wildly against the restraints. Alec was nearly done when he heard Jace calling his name.

"Alec, p-please make it stop." Jace whispered sobbing. Alec couldn't bring himself to face him. Jace let out a pained groan and whimpered as Alec finished up the stitching. Magnus has started to bandage up the chest wound. Alec also grabbed a role of bandages. He quickly rapped the side wound with a heavy padding. He then moved up to wear the around wound was he gently rapped that wound up to. Jace finally relaxed panting.

"A-Alec." Jace whispered weakly. Alec finally met Jace's eyes.

"Thank you." He coughed out his voice raspy and dry. Before Alec could even reply he passed out again. Alec left the room and went straight up onto the room to get some fresh air. He looked over the sparkling city and felt cold wind against his face and took in a deep breath. "Its gonna be fine" he told himself over and over again..


	7. Mistakes

Alec's POV.

After what seemed like 15 minuets but according to my watch it had been 4 hours but I just didn't want to leave. It was so peaceful. No death. No pain. No tears. It just felt good, safe even. On the building there was wall which I just assumed meant it was a wall to sperate balconies. He heard someone on the other side of the wall turning on some music. It was unmistakably- Everybody Hates me by the chainsmokers-. He listened to this person striking something, heard a sword clang to the ground and he saw flashes of gold light. He could hear the person grunting and groaning almost in pain. He heard the person muttering to themselves and he caught some of it.

"You killed them." And "it's your fault." The thing that shocked him most was "You're a danger to Alec." At that moment He new who it was. He desperately began to climb the wall and activated a rune to help him jump higher. He managed to get up the wall silently and sat on top and looked shocked. It was Jace. But how? He was seriously wounded just hours ago.

"Jace?" I said jumping down. Jace didn't around I noticed blood around his feet and that he was holding the soul sword.

"Jace are you okay?" I asked moving closer to Jace.

"Alec get out of here." Jace replied still not turning around, I noticed his grip change on the sword.

"What do you mean get out of here Jace?" I replied feeling so confused and wanting to help Jase. Suddenly a massive Ravener Demon swooped down out of nowhere. I was coming right for me I didn't have time to reach for my bow. I saw it's teeth as it got closer. I felt something knock me to the ground. Then a flash of gold light came and the demon was gone. Jace was standing Infront of me holding his sword. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Jace's shoulder. He didn't jerk away, I felt him lean into my touch. He stumbled backwards and I caught him and held him upwards. I lead him over to a small wall and got him to sit down on it.

"Jace what's going on?" I asked now officially worried. He met my eyes and I saw them where golden and slowly transforming back into blue.

"I felt something was wrong and the feeling lead me up here. It was you Alec. I was starting fighting the feeling because it scared me….." Jace replied in a scared voice. It then hit me. He knew that demon was coming for me. If it weren't for him I would probably be dead. He saved my life again. Jace noticed that I wasn't saying anything.

"Alec?" He said softly. I stood up in frustration.

"Look Jace." I sighed.

"What." He replied standing up as well.

" when will you get that I might not be here to pick you up of the floor!" I said tasing my voice at him. I was just fed up with him. He is never taking care of himself. He always does reckless things and expects me to pick up the pieces!

"What are you talking about?! I just saved your life!?" Jase yelled back.

"You never taking care of yourself, like right now you should be resting! Not up here fighting demons!" I yelled getting even angrier.

"Well forgive me for saving your life Alec!" Jase yelled flipping his sword in frustration.

"We are paraptied! We are supposed to fight side by side , brothers for life! That feeling was so strong I had to act on it!" Jase yelled as I turned away form him. When he said brothers for life That made me so mad.

"I never wanted to be your parapti!" I blurted out turning round and facing Jace. The moment it left my mouth I knew I was wrong. I loved Jace. The look of hurt was so strong on his face.

"Fine." Jace said back he pulled of his shirt and grabbed a smaller dagger concealed in his leg.

"Jace what are you doing." I asked scared. The mass of bandages across his chest scared me more especially the arrow wound. He took the dagger and held it to his parapti rune. He cut deep around it, his face twisted in pain.

"Jace Stop!"I yelled running forward. He quickly activated on his own a shield rune. I couldn't get to him. He began to cut underneath it. He groaned in pain but never stopped. I was pounding on the shield with all my might.

"JACE PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed at him. He cut out the parapti rune and I felt a flair of pain in mine. Blood was streaming out of the now new wound. He rapped his shirt around it and and tied it tightly to stanch the bleeding. Then dropped the shield.

"Tell Clary I love her and as for you don't worry you won't have to deal with me anymore." Jace said weakly and he picked up the dagger and strapped it back to his leg. The he picked up his soul sword strapped it his back and pulled his leather jacket over the top. He turned his back and was about to walk away. I ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"Jace please." I begged a few tears tugging at my eyes. "If you won't stay for me stay for Clary." I pleaded. He pushed past me and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Tell Clary I love her and that I am sorry." Jace said as he looked back. He then turned around and jumped.

"NO!"


	8. Hatred

"NO!" I screamed and I ran to the edge of the roof. I looked down and was nearly blinded by a gold light. Then a thud.

"Oh my god no." I gasped when I looked down I could see Jace's body laying on his back. I then bolted back down the stairs into the apartment.

"Magnus?! Izzy?! Clary?!" I yelled looking around wildly. Then Izzy and Clary appeared followed by Magnus from another room.

"Alec is everything okay?" Izzy asked when she saw how panicked I looked. A couple of tears rolled down my face.

"Alec what happened?" Clary asked stepping forward.

"I'm so so sorry Clary." I cried feeling guilty just looking at her.

"Alec what happened." She repeated and came forward. I took a long deep breath and began.

"I was up on the roof getting some fresh air , when I heard someone come up on the roof The sounded like the where fighting with themselves. I looked over the wall and it was Jace. He told me to go that it wasn't safe here. Then a demon came out of the sky and tried to kill me. He knocked me out of the way and killed the demon. I got mad at him because he wasn't taking care of himself. One thing lead to another and I told him that I never wanted to be his parapti which was so wrong!" I explained.

"Alec why would you say that!" Izzy yelled angry coming forward.

"Let me tell you the rest please." I tried to reason. She sighed and said

"Please continue." She replied.

"Well Jace put up a shield to stop me form getting to him. Then he cut out his parapti rune with a knife. He then said " tell Clary I love her and Alec don't worry you won't have to deal with me anymore." I tried to stop him. But he went to the edge of the roof and he jumped." I finished I couldn't even look Clary in the eyes. She and Magnus ran down the stairs, but Izzy stayed.

"Alec we have to go." Izzy told me taking hold of my arm.

"It was my fault." I cried a little. I killed Jace.

"No, Alec it wasn't. But right now we need to get down there." I listened to Izzy and let her pull me down the stairs. Out on the street was something I never want to see again. Clary was crying on her knees next to Jace's body. Magnus had stopped in the doorway shock holding him back. Clary's sobs where filling the street.

"Oh my god." Izzy gasped and tears poured over her eyelids. I wanted to turn back time to stop it from happening. Magnus then made a move forward. He knelt down beside Jace's head and felt under his Jawline.

"I don't believe it." Magnus muttered. Clary looked up from where she was sobbing.

"What?" Izzy asked her eyes clouded by tears.

"He lives." Magnus said. Clary looked so shocked and happy all at the same time.

"He is alive." Clary sobbed still slowly. I didn't know what to do I was so shocked but I knew that I had to help him. I ran forward and knelt by Magnus I went to pick him up but Magnus stopped me. Before I could get any words out.

"We don't know what injures he has. Moving him could hurt him more." Magnus explained. I understood but I just wanted to help him.

"What do we do then." I asked looking down at Jace.

"Well I can teleport to another hospital and get some supplies." Magnus said and got up. He quickly teleported out of the street. Silence. I felt Clarys negative energy and I new it was about me.

"Clary I-" I started but she quickly cut me of.

"Just don't Alec okay. Just don't." She said sharply not taking her eyes of Jace.

"But clary I-" I tried again.

"ALEC STOP." She yelled looking up at me. Her outburst really startled me. I decided to shut up. We waited for Magnus to get back. My attention was drawn back to Jace when a golden light glowed around him.

"Clary get back." I told her. I backed up as did she. The light encreased to a point that It hurt to look at. A massive bang occurred and I was sent flying back into a wall, I slid down the wall and hit the ground hard. My vision was clouded for a minute but I blinked a couple of times and it was gone. The light was suddenly extinguished. I stood up slowly scared by what I saw before me Well not scared but confused. It was Jace on his all fours coughing up something. The soul sword was by his side. Clary ran forward by his side and rubbed circuls on his back. I ran over to and knelt down beside him. I looked at the liquid he was coughing up. Blood. After a while he stopped heaving up blood and dry heaved for a while. He looked to Clary first and they way they looked at each other was pure love.

"C-clary." He stammered and she leaned in. I watched Jace stroke her hair of her face and pull her in by her chin kissing her softly on the lips. A few tears escaped her eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered and held the back of his neck.

" I know, I am so sorr-" he cut himself of with a groan in pain and held his side.

"Jace? What is it?" Clary asked worriedly.

"It's okay Clary-" but he cut himself of again with a bigger groan of so much pain. I decided it's time to intervene.

"Jace made you should lay down." I said quitely.

"I don't want any help form you." Jace said in a low gruff voice. He turned to look at me and the hurt and pain in his eyes made my heart break.

"Clary help me up please." Jace looked back to Clary with pleading eyes. Clary looked up to Izzy and she nodded. They both came beside Jace and put his arms around there shoulders. He winced as the stood up. I watched as the slowly helped him inside the soul sword strapped back onto his leg. Then I was the one left alone in the street. "What am I going to do." I thought to myself. Then suddenly the portal opened and Magnus appeared. He was carrying bandages, various bottles of things and pills. I heard him stop as I looked back down at the ground.

"Alexander? Where are the others. What happened?" Magnus asked me kneeling down beside me.

"He hates me Magnus." I cried softly.

"No Alec." Magnus replied crouching down and pulling me into a hug.

"We will solve it all later but right now he needs my help." Magnus broke apart and pulled me to my feet. Then he pulled me up the stairs into my room. I didn't want to leave my room.

"Get some sleep Alexander." Magnus told me and left. I didn't really think twice.

Jace's POV

Clary and Izzy helped me though the doorway. I felt like I might black out the agony coming form where I cut out my parapti rune. I didn't feel bad about doing it, if Alec didn't want it I wasnkt going to force him. We got to a bedroom where I collapsed onto the bed. The pain was coming unbearable I knew I needed to heal myself but it could put the others in danger.

"Clary." I chocked out my voice dry and harsh. She turned to look at me.

"It's gonna be okay." She said softly as she came down onto the bed with me. The pain was clouding my vision. I needed to tell them to leave. A spike of pain was all that I needed to pass out into blackness.


	9. Trusting again

I just don't want you to go Jace…..I need you here . We all need you here even Alec. He misses you Jace. I miss you. Please don't leave me, don't leave us." I could tell form the voice it was Clary she sounded like she was crying. I wanted to hold her. Be beside her. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt, that reminded me of the burning pain in my body. It hurt so bad all I wanted was for it to go away. I felt like I was being held back by a wall. After what seemed like ages I broke though the walls and saw a light coming though my eyelids. I turned my head to one side and my vision cleared and I could see Clary she was drawing something.

"Clary?" I coughed out. I was so surprised by how raspy my voice was. She put down the book quickly.

"Jace." She whispered and came closer. I was so happy to see her. I reached out one hand and stroked her face. I pulled her in for kiss. Her plush lips kissed mine, it felt like a realm of pleasure. She pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on mine.

"How long have I been out?" I asked a small cough escaping my lips.

"2 days." She replied handing me a glass of water.

"2 whole days!" I said harshly I struggled to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy." She told me. "Let me." She took the glass form me and held the back of my neck. I eased into her touch. I felt the heavenly liquid slip down my thoat. It felt amazing. Then it was gone but my thoat felt clearer and it was easier to talk.

"2 days? What happened?" I asked easing myself up on the pillows.

"Well ummm Jace….when we got you up here you passed out and Magnus said the only way to heal you was take the Stone form the soul sword and attached it to your heart…" Clary looked at the floor. I laughed at first obviously she was joking.

"Good one now seriously what happened." I said holding my chest as I laughed. When I got no reply I looked at her.

"Your not being serious right?" I asked wanting it to not be true. She met my eyes I could see a few tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Jace it was the only way." Clary stammered. Now I am annoyed, once again I am a deadly weapon. I huffed in frustration.

"What does this mean." I asked sitting up.

"It means that you are part of the soul sword now. Your like paraptied." Clary explained.

"I am sorry Jace." She added I looked up at her. I pulled the bed sheet off and swung my feet over the bed.

"Jace no don't get up." Clary said coming over and trying to push me back down. I took her hands away and stood up, a pang of pain flared up my chest. I didn't let it show. I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked. I turned around and grabbed her waist , I pulled her in and kissed her passionately. My tongue slipped into her mouth as they played with each other. Her hands moved into my hair. I grabbed her ass and picked her up her legs rapped around my waist I deepened the kiss. We broke apart I still held her. I put her down on the bed.

"I just need to be alone for a while, I love you." I told her heading out the door.

" I love you to." She replied. I smiled and headed up to the roof. The night fresh air filled my nostrils and rushed though my body. I lay down on the edge of the roof and looked up at the stars. I tied my self on to the roof edge with a strong piece of rope. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard beating wings and monsters like growl, ravener demon. I opened my eyes to see it already on me.

"JACE!" I heard a mans voice yell. I was furiously punching the demon onto of me. I grabbed onto its neck to stop it from killing me. I heard running footsteps. Then the demon was thrown of me and I was tugged to my feet. Alec. The demon came back and grabbed Alec. He started to fly with him out of site. I grabbed a dagger on my leg and threw it. It hit the demon right in heart , it disappeared dead. But Alec still fell. F**k. I took a run up and jumped. I flew down after Alec I was gaining on him fast but as was the ground. Anyone other downwalder or shadow hunter would probably have a heart attack just watching this. I sped up and just managed to grab Alec's wrist. The rope gave a tug that knocked the wind out of me. I looked down at Alec.

"You okay?" I called and gripped tighter.

"Yeah I am good. nice catch." Alec replied looking up at me.

"Don't let go Okay?" I told Alec. He nodded. We where about more than halfway down the building. I got my other hand and slowly started to pull us up. I got us quite high but I don't think I could go anymore.

"Jace I have an idea." Alec said. I looked down.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Dig deep and draw on your heart." At first it sounded ridiculous but then I remembered the soul sword Stone was my heart. I closed my eyes and tried to get as much power as I could. I felt Alec slipping. I suddenly felt a source of power and pulled Alec up. I managed to get us to the roof easer and faster. We got the top and climbed over the edge.

"Thanks." Alec said as I panted.

"Thanks to you to." I replied smiling. He got up and stuck out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I felt another spike of pain and made a small grimace.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked noticing the grimace.

"Just haven't fully healed yet." I replied knowing Alec would kill for being out of bed if I wasn't healed but there was no point in hiding it.

"Come on go rest." Alec said leading me back inside. I got back inside and went to where I left Clary, I walked inside and found her curled up in bed drawing.

"Hey beautiful." I said as I closed the door behind me. I shrugged of my jacket and came over beside her. She looked up and kissed me as I got in beside her. I curled my arm around her shoulders and watched her draw. I saw her drawing a person. Me. I kissed her forehead and worked my way down her cheek onto her neck. I kissed it and slowly put down her drawing pad. I felt a blinding pain in my shoulder. I looked down and saw a dagger in my shoulder.

"Night night lover boy." Clary said and smacked my head on her knee. Blackness consumed me.

Alec's POV

I knocked on Clary and Jace's door. I peered around the door and saw Clary stab Jace in the shoulder. I grabbed my bow an arrows and loaded one up. I looked back around the door and fired a single shot straight at Clarys heart. I hit her and ashes rose up form her body. The arrow fell to the ground. Clary dropped to the floor.

"IZZY!" I yelled and she came running.

"What's wrong." She said as she stood beside me I pushed open the door.

"Take care of Clary she was possessed and stabbed Jace." I explained. Izzy ran forward and picked up Clary taking her out of the room. I ran over to Jace, his blood was staining the sheets. I pulled the dagger out and threw it aside. I shook him hard. His eyes fluttered open.

"A-Alec?" He said his voice unsteady.

"Yeah Jace it's me. You need to heal yourself." I informed him.

"Oh okay." He replied I watched as he placed his hand over the wound and waited and small golden glow appeared form the wound. When he removed his hand it was gone.

"That's amazing." I said shocked.

"Yeah new powers I guess ." He said, he looked weakened.

"You feel alright Jace?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"Yeah I am good." He replied looking back at me.

"Alec your bleeding ." He said looking at my shoulder.

"Oh it's fine." I replied looking back at Jace.

"No here let me." He said and reached forward. He put his hand on the wound and I saw his eyes go golden. I felt a strange sensation in the wound. He took his hand away and it was healed. He looked exhausted.

"Hey go to sleep , I got you." I said softly as he fell asleep. I walked out of the room and went to find Magnus. He was in the kitchen having a drink.

"Hey babe." I muttered and came over.

"You look tried wanna go to bed?." Magnus mused. I nodded. He took my hand and lead me to bed. I collapsed in by side Magnus and he kissed me softly as our body interwined. I rested my head on the pillows and closed my eyes. Everything felt far form peaceful but I felt safe with Magnus.


	10. Safety

2 weeks later…..

It's has been weeks since Jace jumped. He has been on the road to recovery, his new heart is working a charm. I have been sparring with him a little and he is keeping up. Clary has been doing well to she is still recovering from when she was possessed, Jace has been the best boyfriend (except for Magnus.) he has been supporting her and she has been looking after him. The only thing that has been bad is more and more demons have been attaching the building. Jace is doing well in fighting them his new powers are really strong. He can heal small wounds, he can fight so much stronger even when he isn't up to full strength, the only down side is he can't really control it. I think we might have to get out of the building I am not sure though…..

I was standing by the window shooting arrows when Jace walked in. one flew right at him, he smoothly caught it and threw it at the target hitting the centre.

"Hey Alec." Jace said laughing slightly.

"Jace, I am so sorry." I replied trying to stop the smile creeping up my face.

"Relax no harm done." Jace said walking over.

"So what's on your mind?." I asked shooting another arrow hitting centre.

"How could you tell?" Jace replied picking up a knife.

"Please Jace I know you." I said loading up a fresh arrow.

"We need to get out of here." He stated throwing a knife it didn't hit the centre , that's when I knew he was serious something is up. I lowered my bow and turned to face him.

"The demons are coming in to fast." He said looking at me.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"I know a place , it's up in the mountains. We will be safe there." Jace replied and picked up another knife.

"Okay how will we get there?" I asked a little doubtful.

"We can portal to the base and climb up the rest." Jace replied throwing the knife hitting the centre.

"Let's go tell the others." Jace added and started for the other room. I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me.

"Jace me and you both know your not fully done healing, your in no state to climb a mountain." I whispered my voice lowered.

"I can do this Alec, I will not be the reason Clary , You, Izzy and Magnus die form a demon attack." He replied and shrugged of my arm and walked out into the other room. I sighed and followed. In the other room I entered to see Clary and Izzy eating some food up at the counter and Magnus having a drink. Jace walked over to them and started to talk.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you about something." Jace began everyone looked up at him as he placed his hands on the counter. I walked over and stood opposite.

"We need to get out of here the demons are getting to strong to keep fighting, I know a place in the mountains where we can go." He finished and looked down.

"Ummm Jace there is one quite big problem with that." Izzy started , Clary as if reading her mind finished.

"Your not done healing pushing it could do worse." Jace's looked annoyed now. He slammed his fist down on the counter, gold light burst form around his fist and the counter top cracked.

"I am fine! I will not be the reason for anymore death! Everyone pack light." Jace finished breathing heavily. A long silence filled the room.

"I agree with Jace." I spoke up Jace looked up and met my eyes.

"Okay but how will we get there?" Izzy asked looking at Jace.

"Magnus can portal us to the bottom." I answered. Magnus nodded " that I can do." He said.

"Alright I'm in." Clary spoke up touching Jace's hand. "The demons are getting to dangerous." She added.

"Are we all in agreement?" Magnus asked looking around the table. Everyone nodded.

"Let's get packed."I said walking away form the table heading to Magnus and I's room. Magnus came with me. I tossed him a bag and he caught it easily.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Magnus asked placing his bad down on the bed.

"Do you have a better one?" I replied pulling supplies into my bag.

"No." Magnus replied flatly. I filled my bag with clothes, medical gear, extra weapons, torch , water and food. I picked up a quiver and filled it with arrow and did the same with another and crossed them over on my back. I put in an extra bow then strapped another bow to my leg the picked up my normal one and put that on my back. I turned around and looked at Magnus he was zipping up his bag and slung it onto his back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied looking worried I walked over and whispered in his ear.

"It's gonna be okay." I hugged him. Then we broke apart and headed out the door. Clary and Jace came out of there room carrying bags and weapons, Jace had the soul sword in his grip. Izzy was already waiting wearing a tight dress and had her walking boots on she was holding her bag.

"Everyone got food and water?" She asked.

"Yep." Everyone replied.

"Let's go." Clary said looking at Magnus. I noticed her and Jace where holding hands. Magnus quickly activated the portal Jace stored though holding Clarys hand. Izzy went next then me , Magnus came last. The bright orange light stunned me then I was swept of my feet and pulled though. Where we came out was the dark and damp bottom of a mountain. A small path was in front of it. Ma*nsu came out behind me then closed the portal.

"Everyone ready it is a way up." Jace told us. He started up the path I quickly followed Him, then Magnus then Clary Izzy lead the back. The oath was steep and it was cold as we walked upwards. Jace lead at a good pace. We steadily climbed upwards the only thing worrying me was the sky it was turning dark and few drops of rain started to fall. We came to a shear rock face on one side then a deadly drop. There was a tiny ledge. Jace went first it was clear he had done it before he was half way across when I started. I made my way along when a massive crack was heard. I looked ahead at Jace he had stopped.

"Jace What is it?" I called over the strong wind. "Alec don't move!" He yelled. But it was to late I moved towards him.

Another crack was heard and I watched Jace fall I didn't have time to get to him because the ledge gave way underneath me. I fell though the fog and as I was falling felt a blinding pain in my left calf. I heard Magnus call my name. I landed hard on a ledge a long way away form the others. I saw Jace fall past me and disappear into the fog. I sat up on the ledge and felt my shin. Yep definitely broken. I felt for my bag in my back and pulled it off. I searched for the medical kit and thankful grasped. I grabbed a splint and strapped my calf up. Thank god it wasn't bleeding I thought but it still burned in pain. I took some painkillers and pulled on a extra jumper. Then I remembered Jace.

"JACE?" I called down into the fog no reply.

"MAGNUS?" I tried looking up no reply. Great. I took out a big length of rope and attached one end to an arrow. I could see a tree on the ledge opposite me. I picked up my bow and loaded the arrow. I took my aim and shot it so it rapped around a strong tree branch. I did exactly as I thought it would. I picked up my bag and strapped my bow back to my leg . I tied a bit of the rope around my waist and slowly eased my self of the ledge. I hung in the air. Then I began to lower myself down. I took out my torch and shine it though the fog.

"JACE?" I called out again. I lowered myself down lower and called out again.

"ALEC?!" I heard someone yell my heart jumped.

"JACE IS THAT YOU?" I asked out into the fog and lowered myself down faster. I reached the bottom and called out for Jace again.

"Alec! I'm here." I heard and raspy voice call. I shone my torch around to see Jace leaning against a stone. I untied my peels form the rope and limped closer to Jace. He pushed of the rock and moved over to me. He held my arm to keep my steady.

"Hey you Okay?" He asked looking concerned. The pain hurt so much I just wanted to let it take me. I stumbled and he caught me.

"Alec?" I heard him ask but his voice sounded far away. I leaned into his shoulder and my eyes rolled back into my head.

My eyes flickered open and I felt warm. I looked around and realised I was in a sleeping bag. When I looked around I couldn't see Jace. But I heard voices. I caught some of it.

"We are nearly there." It sounded like Jace.

"Can you carry him?" A female voice asked.

"I think so." Jace replied. I could only get this much before I passed out again.

When I woke up next I felt like I was moving, I could hear heavy breathing and I felt warm still. I opened my eyes and realised I was being carried. I looked around me and I could see high mountain walls and blueish sky. I looked in front of me and I could see Clary and Izzy walking ahead. I looked up and saw the person carrying me was Jace. I could see the sweat on his neck. I closed my eyes and snuggled down into the sleeping bag, I felt to weak to move much. I heard Jace mutter to himself.

"Come on Jace….this is your fault." It made me sad to hear him say that. I was about to speak up when one of the girls called out.

"Jace how far?" It sounded like Clary.

"Though there." Jace said pausing for breath between words. He continued his breathing getting ragged.

"Magnus." He breathed heavily.

"Yes Jace?" I heard Magnus reply I was happy to hear his voice.

"Can you p-please take him for the last bit?" Jace asked stammering.

"Of course!"Magnus replied.

"Are you sure." Jace asked sounding exhausted.

"You have been carrying him for the past 7 hours. Of course I wouldn't mind." Magnus reassured. Jace gently gave me to Magnus I smelled his familiar scent and smiled slightly. I was shocked that Jace had been carrying me for 7 hours! I wish I could thank him. Magnus started to move forward and I leaned into his touch.

"Jace you alright?" I heard one of the girls call. I opened my eyes slightly to see Clary walking over to Jace where he was doubled over.

"Yeah yeah fine." Jace replied waving her off and he stood up and kept walking. I closed my eyes once more and fell under the deep spell of sleep once more.

Clarys POV.

I was slowly getting more and more concerned about Jace, he was hiding something but I wasn't sure what. He lead us though and arch a small cave stood before us. He took out his torch and shone it inside. Him and Izzy went inside first. I followed in next. The where standing face a wall. Izzy found the shadow hunter symbols on the wall Jace quickly activated it with his hand. It sunk into the wall and opened a door. Jace walked though first we all followed though after him. A bright light caused me to squint. When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw something amazing. A turquoise lagoon was in the middle a gorgeous cascading waterfall poured into it. A few Hawaiian style huts stood around the lagoon, big tall trees stood around them. Green mossy grass where around the lagoon and the huts. Vines hung down of the trees with flowers coming of them. A small pathway lead though to the lagoon and lead of to the huts.

"Wow." I gasped as I took it all in.

"Jace How?" Izzy asked open mouthed. The sun poured down everywhere. He just smiled.

"Magnus Alec take the left one there should be medical supplies in there. Clary you and I will take the right one and izzy you take the one next to ours." Magnus took Alec to there's and izzy did the same. Jace started heading over to the lagoon. I followed him over. I took hold of his hand and he looked over and smiled.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked.

"It's the shadow hunter emergency safe place." He replied.

"Your amazing." I giggled and laughed.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to go sleep." I laughed and walked towards our hut. For doors where light mesh curtains. I pushed them apart and walked inside, I slipped of my shoes and jacket. I then practically ran over to the soft white bed. I jumped onto it instantly sinking into the mattress. Oh this felt like heaven. I looked at my watch and it was 2pm. I rolled over and fell straight asleep.

When I woke up next the sun was lower in the sky. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 6pm. 8 sat up and looked around I noticed Jace's clothes in one of the arm chairs. All of them apart form his boxers. I got up and dug around in my bag form my drawing pad and pencil once I found them I went out side on the wooden patio and sat in one the chairs. I looked out into the lagoon and couldn't see anything until someone broke the surface. I knew it was Jace instantly because of his bright golden hair shining in the sun. I watched him swim over to the waterfall where there was a small ledge. When he got up I could see a different colour on his skin. He was to far away for me to make it out. He stood underneath the waterfall letting the cold natural water run down him. Then He dived in and swam back to the shore, where he pulled himself out of the water. Now I could see definitely something was wrong with his side. I put down my pad and walked over.

"Jace?" I said as I walked down the steps and towards him. He looked over and smiled but I was far from smiling.

"Hey beautiful." He replied grinning.

"Don't hey beautiful me." I said walking over until I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked looking concerned.

"Your side Jace!" I replied angrily and now that I was closer, there was a dark purple bruise that started at his left hip and covered his whole side then up to his chest. The where small cuts and scrapes all along it.

"That's why you where so tired." I said moving closer I couldn't take my eyes of it.

"Clary don't worry I am sure it's nothing." He said smiling.

"Okay so if it's nothing if I touched it , it wouldn't hurt." I replied and I reached out my hand and pressed down lightly. He groaned in pain and doubled over in agony. I leaned down and took one of his arms and put it over my shoulder. He look quite pale now and I slowly helped him back to the porch.

"Don't worry , I can help you." I whispered as I lead him inside and onto the bed. He gently laid down but that still cause him to groan.

"Okay a couple of questions for you." I said coming searching around for some medical kit.

"Shoot." He replied teeth gritted in pain.

"When do think this happened." I asked

"When I fell." He replied. I settled my hands on some good medical kit. A sonogram machine to check swelling, a small x-ray machine, bandages, ointments and we will start with this stuff.

"That was two days ago why did you carry Alec?!." I said coming back over with the things and setting them up.

"Someone had to and you guys aren't strong enough." He replied in pain. It was true but we could have figured out some other way but there was no point arguing now.

"Babe I need you to try and relax for me." I said gently as I prepare the x-ray machine.

"Okay." He said gritted teeth.

I placed the scanners over his chest and his side. Then I powered them up. They took a bright flash and then stopped. I took them away and took out the pictures. One of them had two broken ribs then lower than them had one cracked. As for his chest he had damaged some tissue and muscle.

"Alright now I need to check for swelling." I said a little unsteadily shocked by the results. I rubbed some of the cold gel on his side which did cause him to groan slightly.

"Sorry." I said softly feeling a bit guilty.

"S'okay." He said his words slurred a sign that he might pass out.

"It's okay if you need to pass out." I whispered.

"T-thanks." He whimpered. I put the roller against his side and started move it around. I could see there was a lot of swelling. Unfortunately for broken ribs there is not a lot you can do. I took it away and wiped of the gel. I looked down at Jace to see he had indeed passed out. I smiled he look amazing when he was sleeping. I went of into the kitchen to try and find ice but unfortunately we where out. Crap "maybe izzy has some." I thought. I grabbed a note pad and wrote down on it.

"Hey honey, gone to get ice from Izzy, don't try and get up x." I scribbled. Then I put it on his hand, the set out to izzy's. I walked across the grass and down the path to Izzy's. I knocked on her wall beside the curtains and walked inside. She was in front of her mirror trying on a dress.

"Hey Clary." Izzy said turning round.

"Hey izzy do you have ice?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so." She asked walking of into her kitchen, as she was digging it out with an ice bucket she asked.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

"Just drinks." I lied not wanted to worry her she was already worried about Alec. She handed my a bucket of ice.

"Thanks Izzy." I said and turned and left.

"Tell Jace Get well soon from me." She called after me. I smiled and kept walking. I walked back into the hut and to see Jace still laying there as I had left him. I took the note of his hand and got a cloth. I rapped the cloth around some ice and placed it on his ribs. I felt his forehead was hot and beaded with sweat. I took another cloth a put more ice inside it. I lifted his head up and placed the cloth behind his neck. I began to wipe down his forehead and chest gently. His eyes fluttered open the blue in them to revival the lagoon.

"Hey." I whispered sitting by him on the bed.

"Hey." Hey said back his voice a little ruff.

"How you feeling?" I asked wiping down his face.

"Better thanks to you." He replied smiling.

"Can I have some water." He croaked. I got up and ran the tap in a glass. It filled up with water. I walked back to Jace he was struggling to sit up.

"Hey no don't move." I told him coming over. I place more pillows behind his head and gave him the glass he drank slowly in small sips then handed the empty glass back to me.

"Better?" I asked placing it on the nightstand.

"Much."He replied. He closed his eyes and rolled his head to one side.

"Anything you need baby?" I asked. He shook his head. I began to replace the Ice in his ribs and kept on wiping him down. I quickly noticed he had fallen asleep. I picked up my phone and called up Magnus. It rung for a while but then he picked up.

"Clary What's up?" He said in a cheerful but kind of tried voice.

"I just wanted to see how Alec was doing?" I asked.

"Oh Yeah well it's a broken shin but other than that he's fine." Magnus replied.

"That's good." I said happily.

"How is Jace?" Magnus asked which was kind of a surprise since he didn't know anything about Jace.

"Yeah he is alright." I replied not wanting worry him or Alec.

"Oh okay but clary you sh-" I cut him of when Jace sturred.

"Magnus I have to go." I said quickly and hung up. I put down the phone and looked back at Jace. He opened his eyes and groaned a little.

"Hey honey, you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah just feeling a little sick." He whimpered. I jumped up and got a bucket and placed it by the bed side. He groaned and held his stomach. I rubbed his back as he threw up violently in the bucket. I soothed him as he threw up. I rubbed circules on his back. This lasted a good 5 minuets before he was just left dry heaving. He lay back on the pillows and I gave him some water to drink.

"Go to sleep Jace." I soothed.

"Don't leave me." He cried a little.

"Never." I replied kissing him gently.


	11. Possessed

I felt someone gently tapping my back.

"Honey." I heard a raspy voice calling softly. The voice called again. I slowly cracked open my eyes to find myself laying on something very purple. I then realised it was Jace's bruised ribs. I jumped up suddenly, I realised he was awake and he smiled.

"Oh my gosh , I am so sorry." I stumbled over my words brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled.

"Did I hurt you, are you okay?" I asked quickly not making eye contact when he reached up and pulled me down towards him and kissed me softly. I pulled away gently.

"I am fine." He smiled and I laughed a little. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 8:30am.

"Are you hungry?" I asked looking down at him.

"A little." He replied. As if on a reflex I felt his forehead it was burning up.

"Your burning up." I told him as I turned to get ice bucket I noticed it had all melted into water.

"I am need to go get more ice from Izzy, don't move." I said getting up and smiling. He groaned and smiled back. I walked out onto the patio and down the steps towards Izzy's hut once more. I knocked on the wall and just walked though. On the bed I saw one person onto of another they where locked in a deep intense kiss.

"Oh Izzy sorry." I said looking away when I realised that coat could only be Magnus's. They both broke apart and looked up.

"Clary. I-I." I walked over to Magnus's and threw the ice bucket down on the floor hard. I grabbed Magnus and pulled him of her.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at Magnus and slapped him hard across the face.

"Clary I just!" He started but I kicked him hard in the stomach knocking him to the floor. He hit his head and was knocked out unconscious. I turned around to izzy and noticed something she was handcuffed to the bed.

"Oh my god Izzy." I ran over and uncuffed her. She was crying.

"Are you okay." I got on the bed and hugged her close she returned it and cried Into my shoulder.

"Izzy what happened?" I asked pulling away.

"He just came in and grabbed me." She sobbed out. I hugged her in again and stroked her hair.

"Come on let's get out of here." I said and I took her hand and lead her out of the door. I came into our hut and brought izzy inside she gasped when she saw Jace.

"Izzy? What's wrong?" He asked and struggled to sit up.

"Jace it's a long story but something happened and we need to get you over to Alec's hut now." I explained. He nodded and tried to get up.

"Here." Izzy said walking over no longer upset but angry not at Jace but at Magnus. I came around to one side of Jace and izzy went to the other.

"Take it easy okay." I said to Jace as I pulled him to his feet. He groaned in agony.

"So what happened?" Izzy asked as we slowly got him to his feet.

"Two broken ribs, one cracked, damaged tissue and torn muscles. Happened when he fell." I explained in simple terms.

"Oh my god! Why would you carry Alec?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Not the time." He gasped between breaths.

"Okay sorry. Let's get going." Izzy replied. The both half carried half dragged Jace slowly up onto Alec's porch. They stumbled though the door way Jace groaning heavily. Alec looked up from where he was reading a book.

"Oh my god what happened." He said putting down his book.

"No time. Izzy get a chair." I said Jace was getting really heavy. Izzy ran and grabbed one of the arm chairs. Jace practically fell into the chair and small whimper got out. I ran to get some water for him once I returned he looked white.

"Here." I handed the glass of water to him and he drank eagerly.

"Okay what the hell happened?. Why does he have a massive bruise up him?" Alec asked. Izzy walked over to Alec and explained his injures. The she went on to explain why they where here. Alec was silent for a while. Meanwhile I was getting Jace to relax.

"He cheated on me?" Alec asked and sounded sad. Jace passed out which was expected of him. I stood up and walked over beside Alec.

"I know I am really sorry Alec." I said holding Izzy's hand.

"Are you okay?." He asked Izzy. She nodded.

"Yeah luckily Clary got in before to much happened." Izzy said and looked at me and smiled.

"So how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good Better thanks to Jace." He replied. Izzy walked over and pulled shut some glass door that I didn't even know where there. She locked them shut and walked back over.

"Sorry for gate crashing but we had to get away form Magnus." Izzy explained walking back over. I walked over to Jace felt his forehead it was burning up again. I walked into the kitchen and got more ice. I placed it around the back of his neck which he sighed in pleasure at.

"Is he gonna be alright?"Alec asked looking over.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

"Let's try and get him to the guest bed." I mused.

"That might not be a good idea." A voice said loudly. It wasn't Alec or izzy. I looked at the glass doors and my breath was taken away.

"Oh my god." I gasped. Magnus was standing there his eyes where completely black. He blasted the glass out sending it shattering it everywhere. I covered up my face to stop it cutting me but it still felt it cut my arms. I took them away when I saw a golden light. Somebody was standing there, gold light illuminating his silhouette. The soul sword appeared in his hand as he struck down Magnus. Magnus shot back deep into the lagoon. The golden firgue strode out of the hut. Clary got up and watched as Jace ran forward and dragged Magnus out of the lagoon. I watched shocked as lightning struck the sword and he stabbed Magnus. Ashes appeared from Magnus as the demon left his body. Jace suddenly dragged Magnus back into the lagoon and dived up the water with him. The lagoon glowed with Jace's golden light.

"Oh my god no! He is going to kill him!" I yelled and Izzy ran forward beside me.

"We have to stop him!" I shouted.

"I have an idea get ready to dive in and get him." Izzy said and ran to get some powder she threw it in the lake. Suddenly the light was extinguished and Jace's body floated to the top. Clary screamed and ran forward along side the lagoon and dived in. I came up and grabbed Jace, I desperately pulled him to the shore and out onto the grass. Magnus pulled himself out by the waterfall and gasped for air. I noticed Jace was barely breathing went I looked closer I noticed he wasn't breathing! Izzy ran over and knelt by us.

"He isn't breathing!" I yelled.

"CPR. Clary!" Izzy prompted. I began mouth to mouth , then I did 20 chest compressions. Nothing.

"Damn it come Jace!" I yelled and did another round of mouth to mouth. He then coughed up water I quickly rolled him over on to his side. He coughed out water and gasped for air. I realised I was crying.

"You died." I said crying uncontrollably. I threw myself onto his until he groaned in pain.

"I am sorry." He said weakly and looked up at me.


	12. A bit of Normality

I couldn't help my self it was just and impulse as I leaned forward and kissed him deeply, he kissed me back. I stroked my hands though his hair and I felt him out his hands on my waist. It felt so good. He broke away slowly I looked down at him and he looked up at me, god his eyes where gorgeous. I put my hands on his back and helped pull him to his feet. He leaned into me a little unsteady on his feet. We didn't have time to make it back to Alec's so just stumbled into our hut. He collapsed on the bed and pulled me down with him. I laughed and he pulled me in and kissed me once more. I ran my hands down his sides and over his chest while locked in a kiss. I pressed a little to hard which caused him to break apart with a groan.

"Oh sorry baby." I said quickly and leaned away. When I looked back down at his ribs something weird was happening a golden glow was coming from them.

"Jace What's going on?" I asked backing away slightly.

"Move." He gasped out and he jumped up and half stumbled half ran into the lagoon. He practically fell in I ran out after him.

"Jace?! Jace?!" I called out into the water and splashed into the water I was about knee high when something happened. The lagoon started to glow golden the source was coming from Jace where he had swam to the bottom. Suddenly the water started to bubble and froth then the water out in front of me exploded with a massive slash and a huge wave. I was blown back about fifteen feet straight out of the water onto the grass. I scrambled backwards away from a massive golden waves slashed on the grass right in front of me. Izzy ran out of her hut towards me.

"Clary what going on?!" She shouted and pulled me to my feet.

"I don't know." I replied as the waves calmed down. The water stopped glowing golden and and the massive waves ceased to be small ripples.

Oh my god where is he." Izzy said panicked. She ran forward to the edge of the water and called out for Jace. Then without any warning he shot out of the water like a golden lightning bolt. He caught one of the vines and swung down landing in the ankle deep water. His eyes stopped glowing and returned to blue. I could see no more bruise no more pain in his movements. I ran forward into the surf and jumped into his arms he picked me off my feet and hugged me close.

"Clary." He whispered but not as if to get my attention but just to say my name.

"Your okay." I whispered and held onto him tighter. I pulled away but he still held me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I remember you screaming then suddenly feeling a surge of power, the soul sword in my hand, sensing danger from Magnus. Killing his demon then choking on some powder and blacking out. Then I remember you crying our kiss then on the bed another kiss. Then feeling so much more power then I ever felt before, I knew it was to much for me to contain that it could hurt you. So I ran into the lake then blacked out again and now I am here." He explained.

"Your healed completely healed." I said getting down and feeling his ribs.

"I know." He said smiling down at me. When i looked up Jace looked so tried.

"Hey honey are you tried?" I asked. He nodded.

"Go to bed." I said smiling and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek gently. He smiled and walked of to our hut and disappeared behind the curtains. I turned around to the lagoon and saw izzy sitting down in the water , her leg where up against her chest and her arms rapped around them.

"Izzy you okay?" I asked walking over and sitting down beside her.

"I don't want him to die." Izzy said her voice wavering.

"He won't Jace won't bail on us ever." I said and just think about it made me sad.

"I know but, he could die." She said tears in her eyes as the water lapped against the grass.

"So could all of us." I replied rubbing her back.

"I know that but it's Jace! We can never tell when he is hurt or sick or dieing for that fact!" She said angrily and getting up pacing back and forwards.

"I know Izzy but he is gonna be okay." I said getting up and walking towards her.

"When did you find out about his injures?" She asked turning to face me arms crossed. The setting sun shone on her beautiful features.

"…..about yesterday." I replied slowly.

"And he said it happened when?" She asked sarcastically.

"Two days ago but-" I replied

"Exactly! Nobody knew he was in pain for two whole days!" She said her voice raised.

"Izzy calm down please!... It's going to be alright." Suddenly she just walked forward and hugged me, I hugged her back. Then I pulled away

"Why don't you go see Alec." I suggested and she turned and walked away towards Alec and Magnus's hut. I looked out into the lagoon and watched the beautiful sunset. My moment of peace was stopped by my phone buzzing. I look a5 the screen one text from Jace. We actually his username is :

bae ❤️ ️⭐️ the text read: come to bed x.

I smiled down at the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I turned and walked towards our hut I came in though the curtains to find him completely naked apart from a pair of boxers. He had one arm under his head and he smiled as I walked in. I sat down on a chair and took of my boots and jacket. I slipped all my clothes off and a smooth wolf whistle came from the bed. I grinned and pulled on some pjs.

"Stop." I giggled. I climbed into bed next to Jace and put my head on his chest. The air in the room suddenly changed from playful to serious when I said:

"Don't leave me ever please." I said seriously.

"I would never leave you what are you talking about?." He replied.

"Just promise we if your ever hurt or sick or dieing!...you'll tell me." I said sitting up and touchin* his chest. He cocked his head and looked sympathetic.

"I promise." I He said smiling then pulled me back down beside him. I lied m6 head in his chest and put my hand on his chest. His rising and falling chest was the soundtrack to my deep slumber.

Sorry this chapter is really small but I have a really good big Chapter 13 coming soon!


	13. Deadly poison

When I woke up the next morning I felt the nice warm breeze coming though the curtains I opened my eyes and I was laying on Jace's chest. He was still sleeping. I got up and walked over to the porch as if on instinct I ran straight out and down to the lagoon, the water looked so inviting that I just dived right in. It felt like a realm of heaven on my skin. I broke the surface and just lay on my back looking up at the falling vines and the sky. I floated and relaxed, the water was a perfect temperature. After about 15 minuets I pulled my self out of the lagoon. I checked my watch and it was 10:30am, I walked back to the hut and grabbed a towel. I dried of and pulled on some fresh clothes. I wondered why Jace wasn't up yet and went to check on him. He was still sleeping, I decided I should just let him relax. I picked some of my swords and went to see if Izzy wanted to spar with me. When I went inside her hut she was getting dressed.

"Morning Izzy." I said cheerfully coming inside.

"Morning." She replied applying some red lip gloss.

"Want to spar with me?" I asked smiling wide. She slipped on her whip and picked up one of her swords.

"Of course." She smiled back evilly. We walked out side and stood across from each other. I held my sword to one side, she readied her whip and struck it at me I blocked it with my sword and ran forward. I flipped over her landed behind her she turned just in time to block my sword and strike her whip against my leg, it stung painfully. I quickly grabbed another knife and threw it at her hand cutting it forcing her to drop the whip. Then I put my knife to her throat and smiled.

"Ha I win." I laughed. She smiled and knocked my sword out of the way and rapped her legs around my neck pulling me to the ground. She rolled onto me and pinned me down.

"Never get to cocky." She laughed. I knocked her off me with one of my legs. 15 minuets later we where done. I stood up tried and activated my healing rune that quickly healed my cuts and bruises she did the same. We shook hands and then started laughing.

"You have gotten better." She laughed.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I have got to get back to Jace." I added glancing at my watch it was nearly 11:30 and he wasn't up yet. I walked back up the stairs and he was still asleep.

"What is going on." I muttered to myself. Maybe Magnus will know I thought. I walked out again into Alec's and Magnus hut. I walked in to find them laying in bed together. I couldn't help but smile. I knocked on the wall and came inside.

"Hey Clary." Alec said grinning, they had obviously done some stuff.

"What can we do for you?." Alec added.

"Actually it's Magnus I need." I replied walking closer to them.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked sitting up.

"It's Jace… Last night he ran out into the lagoon and healed himself then he went straight to sleep and he hasn't woken up in 11 hours. I am getting kinda worried." I explained while Magnus got up and picked up a book. He flicked though it, then spoke up.

"I think he isn't waking up because he gave out so much power. He needs to recharge." Magnus said not taking his eyes of the book.

"How long will it take him?" I asked.

"I don't know but what I can do is make him a concoction to help speed the process along." He explained walking over to the stove and taking out powders.

"Thanks how long will it take to be ready." I asked.

"Seconds." He replied and a massive ploom of green smoke rose from the post. He poured the mixture into the bottle and walked back over to me.

"Get him to wake up, make him drink it and he will need one hour of sleep and will be recharged." Magnus infomed and Handed me the bottle of greenish liquid.

"Thank so much." I said before walking out and back into our hut. I nearly ran over to Jace and shook him really hard. He slowly woke up but I could tell it wouldn't be for long.

"Jace listen to me I need you to drink this for me please." I said quickly. He nodded and drank the whole thing then instantly passed out again. I sighed in relief now all I would have to do it wait an hour. I waited and drew the lovely landscape. I was just adding in some shadows when I heard someone cough. I turned around from where I was seated on the porch and saw Jace waking up. I ran over and jumped on the bed beside him.

"Hey how do you feel." I asked smiling.

"A lot better." He replied and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back.

"What did you give me." He asked sitting up.

"Just a recharge drink that Magnus made." I replied rubbing his chest I could feel every muscle in his six pack.

"Wow well it definitely worked." He smiled "I should go and thank him myself." He added and got up. I watched as he pulled on some jeans and a lose fitting shirt. I admired his stunning figure.

"I will come with you." I said and jumped up he suddenly picked me up and gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly.

"Anytime." I whispered back he put me down and instead took hold of my hand. We walked over into Alec and Magnus's hut.

"Hey look who is up." Alec said happily.

"Hey." Jace replied and walked forward and did a cool bro hand shake that I will never get. Magnus walked into the room.

"Hey Jace." He exclaimed happily and walked over.

"Hey Magnus… thanks for everything." Jace said thanking him. Magnus bowed his head humbled.

"If there is anything I can do for you just say." Jace said and Magnus's head looked to Alec.

"What is it?." I asked standing next to Jace.

"Well we are thinking if Magnus could use his power to help my leg heal that would be amazing but his power isn't strong enough, so he could use your power it could be healed." Alec explained.

"Done." Jace replied without missing a beat. I was going to jump in and stop him at least get him to think about it, I am not letting him get hurt again. As if he read my mind he squeezed my hand and whispered.

"It's gonna be okay." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay Magnus What do you need me to do." Jace said facing Magnus.

"Okay grab and seat and sit down here." Magnus said pointing to a spot by Alec's leg. Jace went and picked up a chair he set it down by Alec's leg. He sat down, I stood watching a little scared.

"Okay Jace I need you to totally relax and give me your hand, don't break the hold." Magnus said Jace nodded and gave him his hand. Magnus took it and placed his other hand over Alec's leg. He began to say words in another language. A glow came from Jace he started to grimace a little in pain but still held onto Magnus. Swirls of golden streaks where flying around Jace. Sparks flew from his hand and I heard him whimper slightly. Magnus kept the process going. I watched and checked my watch it had been 5 minuets now and Jace didn't look like he could last much longer. I was about to intervene when Magnus said

"Jace one last power surge please!" He yelled. Then Jace let out a scream of pure agony and gave out.

"Yes! That's good!" Magnus Yelled over the sound of the sparks. Jace then passed out. Magnus let go of his hand it was finished. I ran forward to Jace and rubbed his neck to try and get him to wake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked exhausted.

"Jace honey stay awake for me." I said cautiously. Magnus came forward and handed him a drink it looked blueish but Jace drank it all and sighed when he finished.

"I am healed." Alec said happily as he jumped to his feet. He walked over to Jace and knelt beside him. Jace turned his head to look at him.

"Thank you." Alec said .

"You would do it for me." Jace said weakly.

"You should probably get some rest." Magnus suggested. Jace nodded and stood but instantly stumbled and fell. Alec jumped forward and caught him.

Alec's POV

I caught Jace and held him steady.

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine." Jace said weakly his feet and he knees slowly failing him.

"No your not come here." I said and scooped him up in my arms. Clary stayed with Magnus to help with something but I didn't really pay much attention. I carried Jace down the steps and across to his hut. I quickly got him down onto the bed and took of his shirt.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble.

"You would do it for me." I replied. I turned to leave when I heard him get up and run in the direction of the bathroom.

"Jace?!" I asked running after him. I opened the door to see him throwing up heavily into the toilet. I knelt down and rubbed his back the smell I could tell something was up with it. It smelt like

Poison .


	14. Compromised

"Oh god." I muttered and continued to rub his back.

"What?" He managed to choke out before he violently threw up again.

"Jace i-I." I started he turned to look at me and repeated "what?"

"Jace I am pretty sure you have been poisoned." I got out. He looked so shocked.

"No." He said his facing screwing up in pain and then he threw up again.

"Hey take it easy." I said gently feeling worse for him. I grabbed a towel and wiped his mouth when he was done. Then helped him to his feet and half dragged half carried him back to bed. I layed him down gently and I could see the sweat on his forehead. I got a cloth and a bowl filled with cold water and walked back over to the bed. I sat down beside him.

"Get M-Magnus." He stammered weakly before he groaned in pain. I nodded there was nothing I could do for him until we found out what needed to be done. I ran out of the hut and ran back into mine. When I came in I saw Clary and Magnus sitting on the bed talking Clary was crying.

"Magnus." I said grinding to a halt. He looked up and got of the bed and out his finger to his lips and signaling his eyes to Clary. Magnus took my arm and lead my outside.

"What's wrong with Clary?" I asked.

"Luke has been shot, he is seriously injured and back at the Jade wolf. I promised I would portal Clary and Izzy there now." Magnus finished looking concerned. Damn it I thought this screws up my plan. He saw me look disappointed and asked.

"What's wrong?" Magnus said meeting my eyes.

"Jace has been poisoned." I said looking at him.

"Oh god no." Magnus said grabbing my hand and leading me into Jace's hut. He let go my hand and ran forward.

"Alec get out your stelie and come here." He said urgently. I pulled out a knife from my sleeve and walked over to where Magnus was sitting beside Jace's body. He was awake but looked barely with it.

"You need to draw the agony rune on his chest." Magnus informed me.

"What why?!" I said and Jace did look up at little shocked.

"Because it's Properties of will also draw out the poison. And yes before you ask it's going to hurt a lot… but you have to do this Alec." He explained. Then waved his hand at me sending a blue light sort of shield over me.

"What is this?." I asked confused.

"It's so you won't feel his pain. Alec you need to do this now!" Magnus's said barely looking back at Alec before pinning down Jase's arms. I got out my stelie and held it in my hand. I looked down at it think about the pain I was about to cause Jase, my parapti.

"Oh god." I mumbled and then lent down over to Jase. I looked him once in the eye and he nodded before his face twisted in pain again. I began to draw the agony rune, when I heard Jase's screaming I nearly stopped right there and then but I knew he would thank me later. Once it was drawn I began to activate it. I could see he was trying to hold in his pain but I could see he was failing screamed and struggled against Magnus's restraints. Then the begging started I activated it again and I felt like was going to be sick.

"ALEC PLEASE STOP IT STOP! PLEASE!" He begged tears streaming out his eyes, but I knew I couldn't stop. I started to see steam rise of Jase the poison leaving his body. I activated the rune again and tried to block out the painful screams coming from Jase. I decided not to meet his eyes, I don't think I could look at him ever, ever again. More steam rose of him and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up it was Magnus's he gave me a reassuring look.

"ALEC PLEASE!" Jase yelled no longer sounding so much in pain but of pure anger. I kept activating it and it went back to agony I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Then a massive amount of hot steam rose from his body. I stopped instantly and practically dropped my stelie. I felt Magnus pat my back and whisper something but I didn't catch what it was. I couldn't take my eyes of the burning flesh around the rune. I felt way to guilty to meet Jase's eyes. Magnus started moving around then a cup of water was being pushed into my hand.

"Drink it." I heard him say. I sipped it slowly then put it down.

"I need to get to Clary and Izzy." Magnus said and I felt him kiss my cheek. The walk away. I couldn't see anything apart from the agony rune.

"Alec." I heard a weak and raspy voice say. I looked up and I saw Jase looking at me a weak look in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said looking like he had just run a marathon, taken on 3 hungry tigers and had valentine stab him repeatedly, 50 times! I finally met his eyes and It broke my heart. When I didn't speak up. He said

"Alec you did what you had to do , I understand." When I heard him say it I boiled with anger.

"You begged me. You begged me to stop and I didn't." I said and stood up.

"Alec please-" he began but I cut him off.

"No jase!...just stop it." I said turning away from him, I don't know how long I was standing there for but I was brought back to my attention by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Alec are you okay?" I noticed it was Jase and that he was standing and upright.

"Yeah. You should lay down." I said my eyes uncontrollably drawn to the rune.

"No Alec , Clary need me. But I won't go until Your okay." He said I met his eyes.

"Jase, I am not letting you leave this room. I am tried of you getting into a recovery period and then messing it up for Clary." As soon as I said it I knew this wouldn't go well.

"What did you just say?" Jase said his voice lower and he moved forward menacingly.

"I didn't mean that." I said putting my hands out and backing away, knowing how much he loves her.

"You meant every word, your my parapti Alec . I know when your lieing!" Jase said raising his voice and moving forward.

"Jase , please. I am sorry." I said backing up towards my bow, but then something unexpected happened. The soul sword appeared in his hand and he swung it on his wrist. He threw it above my head which I new was on purpose. I heard a shriek from behind me and I spun around a demon dropped to the floor.

"We have been comprised." Jase said and the sword flew back to his hand like Jase was talking to it.


	15. Broken heart

"Alec we have to get out of here." Jase said walking forward and throwing my bow at me. I caught it but then realised Jace can't go back to the institute.

"Jase you're an't go back the Clave will have you locked up in the city of bones for life." I said as I watched him pull a hoodie over his bare chest.

"Well they are just going to have not know I am there." He said throwing on a Jacket and smiling. He started to walk past me but I grabbed his arm.

"Think about this, if they catch you. I won't be able to save you." I told Jase he looked into my eyes.

"Are you with me or not, because if you want to stay here and fight demons be my guest. But if you stay I will stay with you." I let go of his arm and pulled on my quiver of arrows.

"Lets do this then." I said smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"How are we going to get to the institute Magnus went with Clary and Izzy." I asked following Jase down the stairs.

"I can get us to the institute, follow me." Jase said walking towards the tree. I looked around us following Jase for demons. I stood back and watched as he raised the sound sword above his head and stabbed it deep into the deep trunk. Gold light burst from the sword and a portal appeared.

"Alec go inside I will be right behind you!" Jase yelled over the roar of the portal. I knew there wasn't time to argue and I dived into the portal and thought of outside the institute. I landed outside with a thud on the ground and waited for Jase, a few seconds later he appeared he landed with a thud then stood up beside me. The sword still in his grasp but I was even more shocked when he made it disappear.

"How?" I asked.

"The soul sword is part of me remember." He replied pointing to his heart. Then I remembered his heart is the soul sword.

"So what's the plan?" I asked turning to face him.

"Well Just avoid all people." He said shrugging his shoulders and smiling. I laughed.

"You don't even have a plan." I said laughing but then pulled myself together and added "avoid all people it is then." He nodded and smiled. I made my way over towards the doors and snuck inside. I turned around to see Jase pulling up his hood and a black balaclava around his nose and mouth ,he nodded. He snuck in behind me as we hid behind one of the pillars. We could see the guards.

"What do we do?" Jase asked looking worried.

"I got it, just go when I give the signal." I said and left.

Jase's POV

"Wait what's the signal?" I asked but it was to late he had already left. I watched as he walked past the guards the let him straight though as head on the institute. He got past the guards and then fell to the floor with a scream of pain. The guards all ran forward to help him that's the signal I guess. More people flocked over to where Alec was laying on the ground. I snuck around the corner keeping silent and ran up the steps. I then ran along the corridors until I heard footsteps coming the other way. I darted into the closest door not knowing what was inside. I looked around the room nobody was inside. It seemed like a normal broom closet. I peeked out the keyhole nothing was coming. I came outside and snuck around the corridors towards Clary's room. I saw her door and bolted over towards it. It was open I quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind me. When I turned around my blood boiled with rage. Simon and Clary where sitting down on her bed kissing, his hands where on her waist and she was kissing him back. I wasn't sure what to do, I had to leave before I hurt someone and that's the last I need to do right now, kill a vampire. But as I was turning the doorknob to leave it creaked.

"Who are you?!" I heard Clary say and I heard Simon move in front of her and bear his fangs.

"Show yourself!" Simon said angrily. I turned around and pulled down my hood and balaclava. Clary looked shocked and taken a back.

"Oh my god Jase I-" she started but I cut her off.

"Just don't Clary. Just don't." I said back and pulled up my hood and balaclava. Then I opened the door and ran out I didn't care if the Clave found me. Let them find me , nothing could hurt more than that. I was trying to find my way out but then I realised Alec needed to know where I was going. They would have probably taken him to the infirmary but I couldn't go there, to many people. As if in answer to all my problems I heard izzy's voice. She was talking to someone, Alec. I followed there voices and found them in one of the rooms. I quickly entered inside. I pulled down my hood and balaclava.

"Hey Jase, How is Clary?" I heard Izzy ask. I turned around and faced them both.

"What happened?" Alec asked he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Clary is great. She seems really to like Simons tongue." I said walking back and forward frustrated.

"Oh my god." I heard Izzy say and Alec moved forward towards me I felt his hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask and I looked around at him.

"No of course I am not okay!" I said annoyed and turned away from Alec and suddenly my blood boiled and the soul sword appeared in my hand. I threw it at a picture hanging on the wall, it was of all of us including Simon. The frame smashed I called the sword back into my hand and it did as I asked.

"Jase, just calm down." Alec said I looked around at him.

"What would you do if Magnus cheated on you?" I asked calmed down a little.

"Well….I would be mad and probably want to kill the guy that kissed him." Alec replied honestly.

"Exactly!" I said annoyed.

"Jase, I will go talk to Clary. Just stay here." Izzy said then left.

"I am so sorry Jase." Alec said.

"It's okay, I just need to go." I replied and Alec nodded I walked over to the window.

"Where will you be?" Alec asked.

"Three buildings across on the roof." I replied not even knowing if there where three buildings across.

"Okay, I can come with you if you want?" Alec suggested and I smiled.

"Thanks Alec for everything." I said and pulled up my hood and balaclava and dived downwards towards the building below me I rolled to break my fall and ran across the top and jumped onto the outside of the next buildings fire escape. I climbed up four flights and got to the top of that buildings and then flipped over a hatch and ran across. I felt my strength acrobatics skill rune activate and I flipped over the side of the building and landed on the top. I climbed up to one of the vents and lay down onto the top of one. I took out one of my small daggers and spun it around on my fingers it soothes me. I looked up at the night sky filled with stars and just thought to myself. I don't know how long I was doing that for but the night air got cold. I pulled up my balaclava and hood. I watched my blade spin and looked at the sharp metal edge. My phone buzzed in my inside jacket pocket and I put down the knife and looked at a text message from Alec.

"You okay?" The text read.

"Yeah fine what was her excuse?" I quickly replied.

"I need to tell you in person. I coming up." He replied.

"Ok." I said quickly and then placed my phone back in its pocket. Then picked up my knife again. I knew when he was arriving because and arrow was shot into the vent next to mine a rope attached. Then quickly followed Alec coming over the side of the building.

"Hey there." Alec said obviously a little shocked that I was lying onto of a metal vent spinning a knife on my hand.

"Hey." I replied a little flatly. I then flipped over the vent and landed in front of him. I pulled down my balaclava.

"So what did she say." I asked still playing with my knife.

"Well… Jase I am really sorry but she said she loves Simon and that she just got swept up with you and that she never really had feelings for you." He said slowly down towards the end. It felt like my heart was being torn apart. It hurt so much that any other pain I was feeling disappeared. I just wanted this to all be a dream and to wake up and it be fine. I felt like I was suffocating I couldn't get any air inside my lungs.

"Jase are you okay?" I heard him ask but his voice felt a million miles away.

"Jase?" I heard him ask again. This time I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I started to fall I couldn't stop myself. When I hit the ground I let the myself black out.

"Jase?!" I heard a voice calling.

"Jase? Come on wake up for me." The voice said again then I started to be dragged back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Alec's troubled face look back at me.

"Alec?" I said and sat up slowly and rubbed my head where I obviously made contact with the floor.

"Hey Jase, you passed out." I looked around then remember Clary, not being able to breathe and hitting the floor.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I said rubbing my head where it hit the floor I slowly climbed to my feet feeling fine. Alec stood up and held my arm to help me stand.

"How do you feel?" He asked I looked up at his concerned face and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I am fine." I replied. Alec let go of my arm.

"Jase , I am sorry about Clary." Alec said and I looked away.

"Don't worry it's not your fault. Thanks for telling me." I said quickly and walked back towards the vent.

"You should get back." I said turning around.

"Yeah I should, I will come back later." Alec said before shooting and arrow and disappearing down onto the other buildings. I stood up on top of the vent and pulled up my hood and balaclava. I looked down at the building and into the institute. I turned my back on it and lay down on the vent. I let the cold night air fill my nostrils. I pulled down my balaclava and pulled out some leather gloves I put them on to warm up my hands. Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. When I realised it was no use I decided I needed to go out. I left the building and jumped of the roof top. I landed on a lower one and just ran, I don't know how many buildings I jumped and how many walls I flipped over but I ended up in a small dingy alleyway. I didn't know where it was I didn't care all I cared about was that it was far away from Clary and Simon. I sat don in the alleyway and just waited thinking about how she betrayed me. I pulled down my balaclava and hood and a let the cold night air sting my face.

"Jase?" I heard someone say. I looked up and it was Mia. She was standing not far away but didn't seem angry or afraid.

"What are you doing here?" She said getting closer.

"Clary cheated on me." I said simply not making eye contact.

"Oh, Jase I am so sorry." I heard her say. I looked up at her.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I asked not getting up.

"Because I know you where possessed are you aren't now." She said simply squatting down in front of me.

"Then why aren't you turning me over to the Clave?" I asked still looking at her.

"Because I don't want to, it wasn't your fault." She replied, she got closer and sat beside me. I looked at her and I couldn't control myself I gently kissed her lips, I felt her kiss me back. I put my hand on her neck and pulled myself around towards her deepening the kiss. I pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She said not angrily but confused.

"Saying Thank you."


	16. Forever alive

I lent into kiss her again but she pushed me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I am sorry about Clary , but this isn't the way to fix it." She said, I hug my head I knew she was right. I got to my feet and pulled up my hood.

"Where are you going?" She asked and stood up herself.

"I don't know." I replied turning around.

"Your welcome to stay at my place?" She offered and I smiled.

"Thanks for the offer. But I have to go." I said and climbed up the wall and out of site for her. I didn't get very far when I ran into something I hoped was a dream. Jonathan was standing in the roof across from me. He looked just like Sebastian again. I didn't have time to react before a knife was thrown at me I dodged just barely and it caught me in the arm, I pulled it out and dropped it in the floor. The soul sword appeared in my hand and I turned to face him. He was gone I looked around but I knew where he was when I felt a cold blade sink into my abdomen from behind. He pulled it out and I sank to my knees and coughed up blood. He stood over me and started to speak but before he could even started a massive wolf leapt onto him knocking him of the building. I held the wound form inside my jacket and pressed my hand against it to stop bleeding. The wolf reappeared and transformed back into there human from. It was Mia.

"Mia." I gasped out between chokes of blood. I could feel my vision blurring. She ran over to me I saw Jonathan appear behind her. I felt a surge of power and stumbled to my feet I pushed Mia out of the way of another blade and caught it. Then I threw it back catching him in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards in pain and I took my chance, I went to step forward but I felt Mia push me back.

"We need to go." She said quickly and the surge of power ended. She looped one arm around my waist and helped me down into the alleyway. We ran I was surprised I could but I didn't care currently we had to get out of there the knife I threw would only stop him for so long.

"Down here!" Mia shouted as we ran along the road. She pointed to a small door and she unlocked it. We ran inside and that's when I started feeling the extent of the wound. My vision blurred and I instantly passed out.

When I woke up I felt soft cotton sheets and I could smell coffee. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying in a big master bed with clean white sheets and I could see my stomach was heavily bandaged. The place was huge and then I heard someone singing. There voice was beautiful she was singing a sweet melody I couldn't catch all the words but it sounded like and angel singing. The person came around the corner and stopped suddenly. I smiled it was Mia. She blushed and looked embarrassed.

"You have an amazing voice." I said smiling and watching as she pulled on her jacket.

"Oh shut up." She said smiling back.

"No I am being serious. Your voice is amazing." I said smiling as she moved over and sat in a chair.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied remembering what happened.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Jonathan is back." I said looking up at her. She hung her head.

"I know. You should call Alec he has been trying to reach you." She said handing me my phone.

"Thanks." I replied and opened my phone.

5 missed calls Alec. Shit. I called Alec and on the second ring he picked up.

"Jase , Thank god I felt something go wrong. What happened?" He asked.

"Alec you need to have the institute on lock down. Jonathan is back and he attacked me but luckily Mia found me and gave me a hand. I wounded him in his left shoulder." I told him. He replied quickly.

"Okay I will lock down the institute. Are you alright? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright he got a sword though my abdomen. And I am with my Mia if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here." I explained looking over at Mia, she was drinking some coffee and flipping though her phone.

"Okay. I am coming over what is Mia's address?" Alec said but it wasn't a suggestion it was a command.

"No Alec don't leave the institute." I said knowing he can't leave not just for me.

"But Jase-" he started I cut him off.

"Alec I promise I will keep you updated now focus on your institute." I said and hung up the phone.

"Tuff conversation huh?" Mia said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah well Alec has never been one to back down." I replied smiling back at her.

"Thanks for everything." I said and she looked up again.

"Well I know Luke would kill me if I didn't help you so." Mia shrugged and walked of into the kitchen. I looked down at the bandages around my abdomen a patch of blood was on the centre but had been soaked up by the bandages. I tried to sit up but instantly stopped when a blinding pain came out of my stomach I couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"Don't even try and get out of that bed shadowhunter." I heard Mia call from the kitchen. Just on queue a text from Alec.

"Stop pushing yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. How's the institute?" I typed.

"Good ,Jonathan didn't get in side. Thanks for the heads up." He replied quickly

"That's good to know. Keep it that way." I typed back

"How are you doing?" He typed.

"In pain, there is no point lying to you, you will feel it." I replied.

"Jase? Do you want some food?" Mia called from the kitchen.

"No thanks I am good." I called back but regretted when a pang of pain came from my abdomen. My phone tinged.

"Stop it." It was from Alec. This made me smile and I replied.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Shit Jase I have to go to work." Mia yelled and ran over.

"Okay." I replied. As if on instinct she leaned down and I leaned up and her lips met mine. It was soft but pleasurable. But something felt wrong about it, she wasn't Clary. When we pulled away she blushed and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." She blushed.

"It's okay." I replied smiling back. She then picked up her bag and left. I watched the door close and then I called Alec.

"Hey Jase, is everything okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Alec can you get away?" I asked.

"Yeah of course for you, what's wrong?" He replied sounding more concerned.

"I just need you here please. I have a feeling Jonathan isn't done with me." I said.

"Okay what's her address?" Alec asked.

"I don't know I passed out before I could find out." I said frustrated at myself

"Okay don't worry I will track you." Alec said and hung up the phone. I put down my phone on the bedside table and slid down down into the sheets. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke I never wanted to go back to sleep.

"Miss me shadowhunter?" Snarled Jonathan he stood holding Alec, a knife against his neck.

"Let Alec go." I said harshly. I felt the soul sword appear in my hand. I felt the surge of power which helped me stand to face him.

"Well I could do that, but then I wouldn't have your life." Jonathan smiled evilly as I stepped closer.

"You want my life, let Alec go and I am yours." I said and moved closer towards him.

"Jase no!" Alec said gritted teeth, but shut up as soon as he pressed the blade against his neck.

"Deal." Jonathan said and tossed Alec aside. He moved towards me but before he could get any closer I stabbed him deep in the chest. He coughed up blood but kept moving towards me. Then I felt him grab my neck, I grabbed his hand off and swiftly broke it. He grimaced in pain.

"Watch what you do, brother." Someone said but he didn't say it. Someone from behind me shot me though my already open wound in my abdomen. I winced in pain and half collapsed on the floor. But I got up remarkably I felt warm, the pain left me and anger took its place. The soul sword reappeared in my hand and I smashed it down on the floor lighting sparked out of it and struck Jonathan. I dug the sword out of the ground.

"This time your dead for good." I said and went to stab him though the head, he vanished before my sword could make it to him. I turned around and looked at Mia's apartment shit it was a mess, I looked over and Alec had a loaded bow slack in his hand. He was looking at me and had gone completely white.

"Alec what's wrong?" I asked. Then the pain returned, I started to collapse to the floor once more. He ran over and caught me. I felt numb which could only mean lose of blood..

"Jase don't close your eyes." He whispered his voice sounded panicked. I felt him doing something with the wound but it all started going fuzzy. My eyes started to slip closed and all I could hear was a high pitched ringing.

Then I was suddenly outside my body, I was standing away from Alec and watching work on me, I could see how panicked he was.

"You know, you should come with me." A voice said I turned around and I could see the angel Razel standing there.

"I can't leave Alec he needs me." I replied.

"No he doesn't Jase nobody needs you." He said coming forward and taking my arm.

"Yes he does! Just listen to him he is begging for me to stay with him and I can't let him down." I shouted and pushed the angel of me.

"He doesn't want you there he never has. Your just dead weight." The angel mocked.

"No! Stop it." I yelled back the angel.

"Fine, But I just want to let you know Jase you better get control of your powers or you could kill someone you love." The angel said then disappeared in a flash of golden light. I then felt pain again and closed my eyes willing it to stop. I could hear Alec calling again.

"Jase! Jase please come on! Don't do this please!" He screamed. I wanted to wake up and tell him it was okay and that I am here but I just couldn't.

"Jase please! Just hold on for me hold on!" He yelled and I felt myself binging picked up. That's when I completely lost consciousness.

—


	17. Never finished

When I woke up next, I was laying in Massive white bed with pillows piled up behind my chest. I looked around me and I could see I was in Magnus and Alec's master bedroom. I pushed down the sheets and looked down at a mass of cotton bandages slightly stained with blood. Just this small movement left me drained and tried. I noticed my phone on the side table. I reached out which caused me to wince slightly but I caught it in my grasp. I picked it up and unlocked it. I called Alec he picked up almost instantly.

"Jase, how are you? Is everything okay?" Alec asked sounding worried but only partly about me. Something else was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine but what's wrong?" I asked hearing the tone in his voice.

"Look , Jonathan broke into the institute. He killed 8 shadow hunters, before we got him into custody." Alec said ,this shocked me hard before I realised they need me I am easily the best fighter the Clave has.

"I am coming." I said simply already looking around the room for my clothes.

"Jase Herondale if you leave that bed I will So help me finish you of my self." Alec said firmly.

"But Alec I am the best fighter you have! And I want to stare that bastard in the eyes." I replied protesting.

"I know you are Jase but your not when your so badly injured that…that you nearly died." He said pausing.

"Just please stay in bed and rest I will be back in an hour. And by the way Thanks." Alec added.

"For what?" I replied pulling up the sheets feeling a little cold.

"For saving my life Jase. Now get some rest." Alec said.

"Okay bye." I replied then hung up. I put down my phone and slid back down onto the pillows. I let my eyes close but before I could a voice spoke at the door.

"I wouldn't rest yet Herondale." I opened my eyes to see Jonathan leaning against the door frame. I rolled my eyes frustrated can I not recover for one second!

"Jonathan, what do you want." I snarled and pulled away the covers, the surge of power came back and the soul sword appeared.

"Easy brother I would rest if I Where you." He said not moving,I got up and advanced over to him.

"How did you get out?" I asked and he stood up and pulled out a long sword.

"Oh please it was easy." He smiled and faced me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your life." He said violently and and stabbed forward I blocked it easily and turned around and held his knife to his neck. He knocked it out of my hand and then grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back. I made the sword appear in my hand stabbing though his arm. Then I kicked under his legs knocking him to the floor.

"Ah! You'll pay from that." He said and recovered his position. I suddenly had a wave of strength and as if on an impulse ran forward and grabbed his neck and pinned him up against the wall. I yelled out when he kicked me in my wound which made me drop him to the floor. I held my wound and noticed it bleeding again. Before I had time to recover he was on me and kicked me hard knocking me to the ground, he then advanced but before he could touch me I put my foot in his stomach and rolled him over my head kicking him into a wall. I staggered to my feet and lent on one of the bed posts. Jonathan got to his feet bleeding heavily from the wound in his arm.

"Your good Jase but not that good." He snarled and ran forward. I quickly grabbed his shirt and threw him down onto the floor.

"Or am I?" I replied smiling down at him. That earned me a swift kick in the stomach which sent me stumbling back. I smacked hard into one of the wall just like he did, I barely had time to recover before a knife was thrown at my head. I dodged it easily and threw back one of mine own, he wasn't so fast and I caught him in the side of his cheek leaving a long red line that slowly dripped with blood. I took his moment of weakness to punch him hard once in the face and knee him in the stomach. He doubled over and I grabbed the back of his head and smacked his head on my knee. He fell to the ground and I felt a flare of anger. All the things he did flashed before my mind. I ran over and picked him up by his neck pinning him to a wall high up. I noticed my hand started glowing and the soul sword was going to appear in my hand. He started struggling for air, The sword was about to appear when someone pulled me back hard and I stumbled and fell to the ground, I smacked by head on the ground and looked up and it was Alec. He grabbed Jonathan and threw him though a direct portal. Then when I fully realised it was Alec the soul sword energy disappeared and was replace by blinding pain. I couldn't help but grimace and hold my stomach.

"Jase , I am so sorry." Alec said kneeling down beside where I was struggling to sit up.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked as he helped me to my feet and back towards the bed.

"I couldn't let you kill him. The clave would try kill you for murder in the first degree." Alec explained while I collapsed on the bed.

"Aren't they already?" I smirked back. But I was greeted with a serious but concerned face.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked as I fell back onto the pillows and not to get up for a good couple of days.

"I'm fine-" I began but Alec quickly stopped me.

"Don't Jase just don't, I know how much pain your in." Alec said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." I sighed admitting defeat.

"Tell me we have got Jonathan for good now." I asked while I settled back into the bed.

"Yeah…. definitely." Alec smiled, but I was saw a flash of guilt on his face.

"What's wrong?." I asked as I watched Alec sit down.

"I-I had to Jase I am so sorry.." Alec said quitely.

"What?!" I raised my voice but regretted it when a pang of pain caught in my stomach.

"Jase, he got hold of Magnus and said that if I didn't let him go. He would kill him." Alec argued back desperately.

"He could have killed me!" I shouted making a small grimace.

"Well Yes but I knew you could take him down!" Alec protested. There was a long silence where I didn't want to talk to him. But in a way I kind of understood, he wants to kill me and I could over power him and I would do the same thing for….well Clary.

"Jase, I am sorry but I had to." Alec said looking up at me.

"Don't worry I get it. If it's anyone who can kill him I could. Plus I would do the same thing if it was someone I loved like…Clary." I replied and it killed me every time I had to think of her and Simon together. She can't just not love me. This acheing sadness made me realise I just finished coming of my power surge and I felt exhausted and in pain. I sunk back into the pillows and couldn't help but make a small whimper. I heard Alec get up and walk over. The he pulled back the sheets and he climbed in beside me. He climbed half underneath me releasing some of my pain. I sunk down into him and whimpered a little. I felt his nice cold skin slightly blocked by his shirt but it still felt amazing.

"Jeez Jase your burning up." Alec commented but I didn't care.

"Let me sleep." I grumbled and I closed my eyes welcoming the peaceful night before me. After all that had happened all I wanted right now was to recover. Finally. But one thought lingers in my mind as I fell asleep. I want to kill Simon.


	18. Finally an answer

A soft ringing came from somewhere around me, I cracked open my eyes and looked around. Alec was gone probably to sleep with Magnus. The ringing kept going and I realised it was my phone that was left in my hand. I looked at the caller ID: it was Raphael, what was he doing calling me at six in the morning. I answered.

"Raphael?" I questioned my voice sounded raspy.

"Jase. I need you to come over to hotel D'more." He said quickly.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked turning on the bedside light.

"I can't tell you over the phone you need to come here." He replied.

"How can I know this isn't a trap set by the Clave." I asked sliding out bed and winced as I remember the wound.

"Please I know you don't trust me but I need to talk with you." He practically begged.

"Okay fine I am coming." I said and hung up the phone. I stumbled over to where my clothes where laying on a chair. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I managed to get my hoodie on and my jacket, I still couldn't let anyone see me. I pulled up my balaclava and hood. Then I armed my self taking to long swords and one short sword, then of course I had my soul sword. I pulled on my boots wincing when I had to lean down. Then I snuck out of my room and past Alec and Magnus's new room and out the door. I ran down the stairs feeling more pain as I increased down the stairs. Hotel D'more wasn't far from here if I cut though some back alleys. I ran outside sticking to the shadows as the sunrises, I made it though into a dingy alleyway and I had to stop quickly for a rest. A painful ache settled in my stomach. I took a deep breath and started to run again. I repeated the process 4 more times until I could see D'more. I ran forward to the front door and was about to open it when I realised there where going to be more vampires, I might have to go in the back. I jogged up the fire escape and out onto the roof the sun and officially risen. I found the door and opened it and snuck inside. I walked down and out into the entrance on the top floor. I could see Raphael walking back and forward pacing, alone. I walked out and pulled down my balaclava and hood.

"Raphael." I said as I walked out he turned around and seemed to actually sigh in relief.

"Jase your wounded." He said instantly he probably could smell it a mile off.

"I know what did you need to discuss." I replied meeting his eyes.

"Oh yes. Well I don't know how to tell you this but something is wrong with Clary." Raphael said coming forward.

"That she broke up with me then yeah." I replied feeling kinda frustrated I didn't need to be dragged all the way here for him to console me about my girlfriend.

"No not that. She had been hypnotised by a vampire." Raphael replied sounding serious.

"What How could you tell?" I replied confused.

"Vampires can tell it's like a sixth sense, like when you can tell when something is wrong with your parapti." He finished.

"Can you tell who?" I asked pacing back and forwards.

"Yes." He replied simply but I could tell he was reluctant to tell me.

"Well who is it?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Jace it's Simon." Raphael admitted. My blood boiled angrily and I turned away from Raphael and began to walk back to the entrance. But before I could get any further he was in front of me blocking me.

"Jase no you can't kill him." He said pushing against my shoulders.

"Why can't-" I started. But I was interrupted my a voice coming around the corner, it sounded just like Simon.

"Raphael are you h-" Simon started but when he rounded the corner he stopped instantly. I could see a flash of fear on his face but it was soon masked with smile.

"Oh hi Jase what brings you here?" Simon asked and walked closer Raphael still didn't let go of my shoulders and didn't face Simon.

"You." I replied angrily and started to walk forward but before I could get to close Raphael came in front of me again.

"Sorry about this." He said quickly then his fist collided with my wounded abdomen. Pain clouded my vision as it sent me to the ground and I slid back a few feet. I groaned and held my wound with one arm and struggled to push myself up with the other. I quick flash and Raphael was beside me.

"Stay down Jase please." He begged but still sounded firm. I took his advise and pulled myself over to a sofa and lent against it holding my wound again. Raphael got up and grabbed Simon.

"Realise your hold on Clary Fornestern." He practically growled at Simon.

"Never." Simon replied and growled back, I noticed his fangs where out and I knew there was about to be a pretty bad fight and I knew I was going to have to fight in it. But I would need back up.

I grabbed my phone and texted Alec.

"Alec help me please I am at D'more bring weapons. P.s Raphael is on our side." I typed quickly and hit send. I climbed to my feet and sighed Here we go again but then again I love a fight. I digged deep and found some more power. The sound sword appeared and I felt strong again. I flipped over where Raphael and Simon where locked in a death grip fighting each other. I landed behind Simon and struck him with my sword. I made a long gash down his back and it let go of Raphael who fell to the ground. He turned around to me and hissed then ran at me with impossible speed but for some reason I could see him in slow motion. I smiled and grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground making a crack. At that moment I heard more footsteps but I didn't have time to look up, Simon grabbed my hand and pulled it of. He was on his feet in a flash but once again was in slow motion. I spun my sword on my hand and threw it in his shoulder I spunk in deep and I called it back to my hand. The sword and Simon came back to my hand, but before I could do much else. Raphael grabbed him from his back and pulled him off the sword. Simon did manage to land a solid kick in my abdomen which sent me flying back and hitting a wall. I slid down it and lay on the floor. It took me a minute but when I looked up I could see Alec took my place firing arrows at Simon. I held my stomach and stammered to my feet. I cleared my vision and I felt the soul sword appear again. Raphael was doing well in containing him and threw him down into a chair. I looked around and found a wooden stake in a glass box. I smashed the box and grabbed the stake and tossed it to Raphael who turned arrow and caught it. He held it to Simons chest and Simon instantly stopped struggling. I let the soul sword disappear and held my stomach again and winced that kick killed. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and it was Alec, I gave him a nod that I tried to make look reassuring. I straightened up and Alec kept and eye on me I could tell.

"I won't ask again." Raphael said to Simon.

"Release Clary Fairchild." Raphael demanded.

"Fine." He grimaced as Raphael pressed the stake to his chest harder. Simon closed his eyes and it was done. Raphael dropped the stake and let Simon up. I walked forward but Alec grabbed my shoulder and shook his head.

"He isn't worth it." He whispered. I agreed with him but I so badly wanted him to pay. I was about to open my mouth when I heard my love's voice.

"Jase?" She yelled desperately I turned my head. She was with Magnus, she ran forward I was so happy to see her. The when she jumped up to me I caught her an let her rap he legs around my waist. I kissed her lips softly while holding her up, I kissed harder more passionately. We stopped just in time to see Magnus and Alec kiss gently. When I Clary tightened her legs around my stomach I couldn't help but grimace.

"What is it?" She said sounding concerned and slid down onto the floor when I couldn't hold her anymore.

"Jonathan got me, still healing." I said between gasps for breath and small whimpers.

"Oh baby I am so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry." I replied straightening up and smiled down at her. I was just so glad to have her back again.

"Simon." She growled lowly.

"How could you do that to me?!" She yelled at him advancing forward.

"Clary you just don't understand! I have loved you all my life and I just wanted him out the picture and hypnotising You was the only way I could do it!" Simon protested.

"You sick bastard!" She yelled at him and slapped him hard in the face. I saw Simon shocked face and smirked. I saw him look back angrily and bear his fangs at her. It was time to intervene. I looked at Alec and he nodded I ran forward and grabbed Clary and threw her in Alec's direction, I knew he would catch her. I grabbed Simons neck and slammed him into the ground like before. I felt pure rage storm though me and it felt like electricity, lightning sparked out of my hand onto his forehead and he instantly passed out. I let go slightly afraid of what just occurred. I looked back at Clary she was standing by Alec. I looked back down at Simon he didn't move at all. I looked panicked up at Raphael who looked a little shocked. Then someone ran forward, Magnus. He knelt down beside Simon and waved his hands over him.

"He is just unconscious." Magnus said and I sighed but not much relief came out. I backed away from Simon but I couldn't take my eyes of him. The I felt two small hands on my sides.

"Jase, Are you okay?" She asked coming around in front of me. I met her eyes and she looked concerned.

"I don't know what just happened." I replied unsteadily.

"Jase don't worry Okay?" I heard Alec say and I looked up at him.

"Yeah Okay." I replied and breathed a couple of deep breaths. I straightened up and addressed Raphael.

"Thanks for everything really….I trust you. If you ever need anything I will be there." I said leaning forward and shaking his hand.

Thanks I will keep that in mind." He smiled back.

"Thanks for me as well for not letting my parapti die." Alec and Magnus laughed as well as Raphael, I smiled. Clary then thanked Raphael as well then we turned to leave. I rapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me. Everyone came out into the roof. I let go of Clary and asked Alec if we could talk he nodded and we walked away from our lovers.

"Alec I just want to say thank you for everything you do for me." I said looking up at him being serious.

"Jace Herondale apologising, Where is the real Jase." Alec laughed and this made me chuckle slightly.

"I am serious you always have my back, you never give up on me and your willing to give your life for me." I said smiling but serious.

"Well I know you would always do the same for me." Alec replied humbled.

"Thanks for everything." I said once more and smiled a real smile.

"Come on babe." We heard both our lovers calling. I cracked up but stopped when pain flares in my stomach. We walked back over and Magnus lit up a portal.

"Where we going?" Clary asked smiling.

"How about your new apartment?" I suggested and she nodded. (Authors note : in this fanfic Clary and Jase have and apartment together.)

"That sounds great." She replied and leaned up and kissed my lips before we walked though into the portal. When we came out the other side we where standing in our cosy apartment that I loved so much. The bed couldn't look more inviting. I pulled Clary down onto the plush white sheets and she pulled of my clothes and I pulled of hers.

"Jase oh my god." She gasped when she looked down at the mass of bandages.

"Sweetheart it's fine I am going to be all right." I replied stroking a piece of loose hair of her face.

"Get some rest." She smiled and climbed out of the bed and walked out to the kitchen.

"I love you." I called. She poped her head around the wall and called back.

"I love you to." She called back, I smiled. I lied back down and instantly fell asleep once more.


	19. The price to pay

God why was I so hot. I felt like I was sweating buckets I opened my eyes and I realised the heat wasn't coming from me, it was coming from Clary. I sat up and turned on the bedside light I crawled over to Clary. She was slick with sweat, I touched her forehead and had to pull my hand away quickly because she was physically burning. I practically fell out of bed Ignoring a dull ache in my stomach. I grabbed my phone off one of the chairs and unlocked it. I called Alec instantly the phone rung while I stumbled around opening windows. He picked up eventually.

"Jase? What's wrong?" He asked sounding exhausted.

"Alec I need Magnus. Clary is physically burning up I don't know what to do." I said desperately as I caught my breath.

"Magnus is having the same problem! Bring her around here I will try and I find something in his books." He replied sounding just as worried.

"Okay I will get her there."I said leaning against the window sill.

"How?" Alec asked I could hear he was walking around.

"I will figure it out." I replied and hung up the phone. I then called Raphael, he could help me I know he could. He picked up after a few rings.

"Hello Jase." He sounded a little confused.

"Raphael I need you to come to my apartment please." I begged desperately gasping air out from the window.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked sounding more concerned.

"Clary is really sick I have to get her to Magnus and Alec's place but I can't carry her." I replied quickly.

"Okay don't worry I am on my way." He replied and hung up. Seconds later he appeared at the door, I couldn't get to answer it but he soon got though. His eyes widened when he saw what a state I was in. He ran over beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked I could only manage a nod

"Please just get her there." I replied gasping for breath. He nodded and went to pick up Clary. I saw him disappear out the door and I saw his blur though the streets. I stumbled to my feet and only had time to grab my jacket. I pulled it on that and a pair of jeans. I stumbled out the door and down the stairs. I ran out into the street and held my wound god this hurt. I winced and carried on, after about 5 minuets of stumbling around I set my eyes on there apartment. I ran up to it and fell inside the door. A pair of arms helped my to my feet and into a chair. I breathed heavily and groaned a little. When I looked up Raphael was reading one of Maguns's books and then started to explain what we needed to do.

"Okay listen up, they have both poisoned by a deadly type of ivy. The way to cure them is with an extraordinarily strong power and fresh blood, but the power conductor must be part demon and angel." Raphael explained. I instantly understood.

"Raphael you have demon blood back at D'more right?" I asked he nodded. Alec stepped in.

"No Jase that could do things to you that we can't understand." He said shaking his head.

"Alec I promise I will be alright. Raphael can you get that blood?" I asked standing up.

"I can but are you sure about this?" He asked putting down the book.

"Yes I am not losing Clary and Magnus." I replied. He nodded then flew past us.

"Jase please think about this." Alec begged but I couldn't even meet his eyes.

"I am there only way of survival." I protested looking up thinking about what was going to happen to me.

"Okay then." Alec replied admitting defeat and looking back at Magnus. I looked down at Clary and whispered to her.

"It's going to be okay." I kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"I got it." Said a voice from the door, Raphael.

"Let's do this." I replied and Raphael gestured to the chair. I sat down and pulled up my sleeve. He got this injection needle ready and I looked up at Alec he nodded. Raphael put the needle inside my skin and into my veins, he pushed down and I could fell the new cold blood going inside. He kept pumping it inside me, until I felt a change start to happen. He pulled it out and I got to my feet. I stumbled and fell Alec caught me and held me steady.

"Jase?" He said concerned. I regained my balance and looked back at Raphael.

"What now?" I asked still slightly leaning into Alec for support.

"Take both there hands and channel your power." He said simply and I nodded I walked over to them Both and took the hands. They both both boiling they hurt to hold. I closed my eyes and drew on it, I felt it running though me like a cold sensation. I felt sick I didn't feel right. I looked down at my hands they where cracking with electricity. I Kept going But I starting feeling weird. My back started moving on it own I could feel the bones moving. I cried out. it hurt. But then a massive crack of lightning lit up the apartment and I felt like I had extra limbs but I had no idea what they where. I tried not worry about it and I got back to focusing on Clary and Magnus. I channeled it again and felt it surge though me again, it increased and I could see bonds going though them both I kept pushing but there wasn't much more to give. Then I felt a massive surge and around me I could only see gold light swirling around me. Everything seemed slow motion and it went on for ages I could only see everything swirling around me in gold whirlpool. Then I felt it coming back again and I could help but scream out. It all disappeared as did my vision.

"Jase shit is he Okay?" I heard one voice say.

"I didn't expect this…" another replied.

I cracked open my eyes I could see two blurry faces. I cleared my vision and I could see Alec and Raphael. They both sighed in relief.

"Jase are you okay?" Alec asked sounding concerned. I nodded and he helped me climb to my feet.

"What happened." I asked leaning into Alec's support once more. Raphael came back and handed me a glass of water I drank eagerly. I handed it back to him and I felt stronger.

"Okay Jase don't freak out…but remember when we gave that demon blood. You changed." Alec said unsteady guiding me towards a mirror. I stood in front of it and I was horrified of what I saw. I had massive 12 ft long black wings protruding out of my back.

"Oh my god no." I said shocked. They weirdly felt part of me, like my arms of legs I could move them they where like another pair of limbs. I brought one of them around in front of me and touched it. They where black feathers. Just like a flying demon would have. They where so strange I flapped one of them backwards hitting Alec in the face, it knocked him of his feet but he was swiftly caught by Raphael. I turned around and knocked over the mirror Raphael luckily caught that as well.

"Sorry Alec." I said apologetically. I brought them both in so they where folded behind my back, it almost felt like an instinct.

"Don't worry." He replied rubbing his forehead.

"How did this happen?" I asked still shocked about them.

"It happened when you where healing them the demon reacted to your angel blood and created these." Alec said gesturing to the wings. I was still so confused, I didn't know how to react…I am part demon part angel something that has never been done before.

"Did I at least heal them?" I asked.

"Yes they are both fully healed. Jace you did it." Alec said smiling happily.

"That's great." I smiled back but couldn't help but frown when he turned away. He could sense it though.

"Jace?" I heard Alec call. I turned around and folded my wings back again.

"Yeah." I replied walking over.

"Clary is waking up." He called again, I ran over to the bedside. I quickly grabbed my jacket and tried to pull it over my wings. When it wouldn't go over , I grabbed a blanket and threw it over.

"What are you doing?" Alec whispered.

"I will tell her when the time is right." I whispered back, he was about to protest again but his focus was snapped back to Magnus when he coughed. I looked down at Clary and waited. Her eyes twitched my heart leapt.

"Clary, honey it's me Jace please wake up for me." I whispered to her taking her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and I smiled widely.

"Jace." She said and leaned up and leaned down and kissed her passionately. We broke apart and she quickly sat up and I rested my forehead against hers.

"What happened?" She asked I didn't know what to tell her, I started stumbling for words and looked desperately to Alec. He was deeply kissing Magnus so that was a No

"It doesn't matter all that matters is Your okay." I replied as I kissed her again. She pulled away quickly and asked again what happened.

"Clary you don't need to know." I replied and backed up slightly. She got up and walked back over to where I was stood.

"Why can't you tell me." She asked grabbing the blanket. We where thankfully interrupted by Alec.

"Jace could I talk to you alone for a minute." He asked grabbing my arm and pulling me aside. A wave of dizziness washed over me for a second but it soon passed.

"Why aren't you telling her." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Because I don't want it freak her out. Can you just…distract her so I can get away for a bit please?" I asked desperately. He sighed and looked back up at me.

"Okay fine." He sighed and walked over to Clary. I practically ran to the roof I didn't want to hear what he was going to say. I greeted the fresh midday air with pure happiness. I dropped the blanket underneath a vent and let my wings unfold. I looked down at my shadow and I was scared, what had I become now. A monster again, I can't take it anymore. If this is the price I have to pay to save the love of my life and to protect them then so be it. The one thing that was bugging me was how would they both get suddenly poisoned by poison ivy. That ivy could only be commanded by the seelie Queen.


	20. Getting familiar

3 weeks later…

Clarys POV.

I opened my Journal and began to write.

"It has been three weeks since I found out about what Jace had done for me with the poison ivy. I owe him my life. He has learnt how to use his wings and now is pretty good at it, I have to admit. Him and Alec have been training really hard together, I join in when I can but I am really busy with understanding these new runes I have been drawing. Magnus has been helping activate them, one of them has the ability to make someone fall unconscious with a blast. Izzy has been hanging out with Simon a lot lately but I still haven't been able to really talk to him…I mean if him and izzy do get together I will be happy for them but I can never forget what he did to me. What I did to Jace still haunts me. But I know I didn't have any control over it. We have had a few close calls when Jace and Alec and training on the roof and with other Shadowhunters. A big downside to Jace's new from is that he can't glamor any more so people can see him. I can tell he is getting pretty sick of staying inside all day and only being able to go and stretch his wings at night. Sometimes I will just watch him fly, it's so Graceful and peaceful the way he cuts though the air it's mesmerising. One of the biggest problems currently back at the institute it that a the ivy Magnus and I Where posioned with was provided by the seelies. So we are trying to find out why but they have cut themselves of from everyone and everything. Alec has arranged a meeting with the Queen. I am luckily allowed on it with Izzy. It's only her and I going because Alec wanted to stay back with Jace and the institute but we all know he means Magnus. So that pretty sums up the last few weeks, tomorrow is the seelie court meeting, wish me luck." I wrote sitting down at a desk surrounded by my drawings of runes and cups of coffee. I stood up and shut my Journal I put it back in the bookcase and walked out in the living room. Jase was laying sprawled out on the couch his wings curved up so that he could lay on his back. He looked simply bored. It was nearly night which meant he could go out soon. I smiled and walked over I sat in a chair facing him. He looked over at me and smiled I smiled back.

"Bored huh?" I said leaning down towards him.

"You have no idea." He said smiling back.

"At least it's nearly night time." I suggested leaning back and folding my arms.

"Yeah I guess." He replied standing up and walking over to the window. He neatly folded his wings up so they wouldn't get in the way when he stood up. I walked over beside him and watched the sunset though the window.

"I am sorry I am not around much." I said sliding my hand into his.

"It's okay. You have things you need to deal with." He said but seemed slightly annoyed. I turned to face him and tried to meet his eyes.

"Jace I really am sorry I-I should be there for you more often." I said placing a hand on his chest, he looked down and met my eyes.

"I know." He said and turned away, the sun had set and I was left looking out into the night. He walked away probably to the roof. I sighed and leaned against the window. I knew I had been busy lately but I didn't know it was this bad. I was about to go back to my room when Alec came though the door his actions seemed angry and frustrated. He practically ran past me and out onto the roof.

Alec's POV

I went straight up to the roof I knew I could find Jace up there. I just need to be in his presence, a tuff day at the institute. The cold night greeted me as I walked out onto the stone top. I saw Jace land a little away from me his wings beating slowly lowering him to the ground. He landed crouched and the stood up.

"Nice landing." I said smiling and pulled the backpack I had of my shoulders.

"Thanks, I am working on it. What have you got there?" He asked walking forward and gesturing to the back pack.

"A little surprise." I replied and knelt down and unzipped it, I pulled out strong cast iron chains. Jace instantly backed away his wings arched ready to fly at any point. I held them in my hands and looked down at them.

"Relax its just for training come here." I said moving forward. He dropped his wings slightly but still looked suspicious.

"Okay I trust you" He replied and walked back over and held out his wrists. I smiled.

"Turn around." I said and he did showing me the base of his wings. I clamped the chains around the bases and secured them. Then I pulled him back towards one of the wall a then I attached the chains to the wall.

"Alec what are you doing." He asked sounding panicked and frantic. I walked around the front and didn't meet his eyes I tied his hands as well and his feet.

"Alec?" He asked again I swiftly kicked his knees sending him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jace but this has to be done." I replied and walked towards the edge of the building I looked down at the street and the cars.

"Alec wait!" Jace practically screamed I looked back his was struggling frantically and beating his wings hard to try and escape. I looked down one more time before turning around and falling backwards.

Jace's POV

Then he fell

"No!" I screamed and beated my wings harder I felt one of the chains break and lerched forward. I pulled harder and then the other broke. I didn't have time to undo my hands of feet. I beat my wings hard and the lifted me up easily. I flew to the edge of the building then I spotted Alec I shot downwards. I tucked my wings in behind me and flew downwards. The cold ice like air hit my face as stormed downwards, I was gaining on him but so was the ground. I reached out with my still tied wrists and caught his hand and pulled his body into mine. There was no time to pull up. I rapped my enormous wings around us both and waited,I held Alec close to my chest. I flipped us over so I would take the hit. Then I waited as we plummeted the last few feet.I smacked hard into the ground I swear I heard a crack, I lay there for a while just holding Alec close to my body, I realised I had rolled onto my left side. I unrolled my wings realising Alec, He flopped to one side. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the sky and breathed heavily. The stars looked so beautiful tonight as I panted. God Alec sure does know how to get me pulse racing. After about 5 minuets of just laying there I pulled off my chains around my hands then untied my feet. I sat just looking at the ground and stretched out my wings. Then I turned to look at Alec, he was passed out and had a little blood on his head but otherwise unharmed. I stood and walked over to him i bent down a and gently picked him up. I put my hand under his head and cradled it forward towards my chest. I then backed away from the wall of the building, then I took a run up and stretched out my wings. I beat them downwards and took of. I flew powerfully back towards the roof top, I pulled up and landed on the rooftop. My wings are just like second nature now. I landed gently then folded up my wings up to my back, I lay him gently down on the ground still supporting his head.

"Alec?" I asked gently, his eyes opened slowly. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I knew you would catch me." He said smiling back up at me he seemed a little light headed. I chuckled slightly.

"Please don't do that again that scared me." I replied and helped him stand up.

"Sorry I just had to see if you could do it." He said standing in his own. I turned around and walked to the edge.

"But what if I couldn't get to you." I replied looking back up at him.

"I knew you would." He said walking towards me, but before he could get any closer I turned around so my back was facing the ground and fell, I quickly spun my self around and pulled up I glided above the cars but between the buildings. I beat my wings and I surged forward, I then pulled up and started to do a flip but at the top I turned around to I was now looking up at the sky, my wings did what they where supposed to do. I flew along quickly facing the sparkling stars. I turned around onto my front and shot back down to the roof top. I pulled myself into a smooth landing and landed right by Alec.

"Very graceful." He said and smirked.

"Wanna give me a lift?" He asked I smiled back and nodded.

"Hold on tight." I replied and he nodded and ran to the edge and jumped off, I ran after him and flew underneath him he landed smoothly on my back between my wings and held onto my Jacket in a crouched position. I beat my wings so we would fly higher, we shot up far away from the buildings away from the honking car horns and yelling drivers. I felt Alec move so he was laid down on my back between my wings. We gilded along the air felt so good, for once in a long time a felt at peace with Alec. A peaceful wind wiped my face as we glided along. I looked out to my left and I could see my enormous left wing. They cut though the wind they a knife though butter. We had been flying along the wind just taking us I barely had to move my wings at all, the blissful silence was broken.

"Jace?" I heard Alec ask just to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I replied you could hear every word so clearly.

"I never thanked you for what you did for Magnus." He said sounding genuine.

"You don't have to." I replied quickly. "I would do anything for you brother." I added.

"I know, but Jace you could have died." He protested slightly.

"I can't lose you Jace, I know we fight but please I can't lose you." He continued. I paused and looked down at the buildings , then I spoke.

"Alec, I will never leave you. Never ever as long as you will never leave me." I said looking out onto the horizon.

"I will never leave you ether." He replied. We where totally at peace and I didn't want it to end.

"Alec why aren't you going on the seelie court mission?" I asked after a long silence, I beat my wings sending us a little higher.

"Because I have the institute and-" I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"Come on Alec it's me. Why aren't you going?" I asked again. He sighed.

"I am going to purpose to Magnus." He said I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Oh my god! Alec! That's amazing!" I said happily I was so happy for him. He laughed and I couldn't stop beaming.

"I was wondering if you could be part of it?" He asked me. Before I could get a word out he started speaking again.

"I am going to have the roof lit with candles and I was wondering if you could have the ring in the box and be waiting on the building next to ours and when I whistle you fly over my head and you drop the ring and I catch it." He explained I couldn't say no the happiness in his voice was to much.

"I would be honoured Alec." I replied smiling happily.

"Thanks." He replied I felt our bond strengthen. The noticed we where so far away from the building we should turn back soon. I heard some noises coming out of nowhere. Plane engines.

"Jace look out!" I felt Alec stand up and jump onto the plane roof, I quickly swerved underneath the plane and flew along underneath it. I flew out form underneath then something landed on my back, Alec.

"That was a close one." He laughed. I laughed back.

"Good instincts." I replied complimenting him. I let Alec get a good grip before it turned around. I beat my wings to get us moving along at a fast pace again.

"Okay Jace go down in between the buildings I have set up targets for me to shoot at while you fly though." He said and got into a crouched position, I felt him attach some straps around the massive bases of my wings probably to stop him falling of. I smiled.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied I heard him draw an arrow. I dived down towards the buildings they where tight but I could get though I pulled up and dodged every building, I swerved around them and ducked it and out. The was a parking garage coming up and I felt Alec get ready to jump we both new my wingspan wasn't small enough to get though. I landed at a running pace and so did Alec we ran to the other side I jumped before him and spread out my wings he jumped down and landed on my back, I pushed myself harder and we flew faster, Alec got a good grip again and I heard him shooting arrow after arrow, I didn't even know where was he was shooting all I was focusing on was flying. The buildings where just blurs now. I darted though the buildings it felt good to be this focused again. I felt alive. I felt the soul sword appear in my hand and I saw the target ahead Alec was supposed to hit, I threw the sword leaving a trail of lighting and it hit the target dead on. I kept flying past and I could see out building up ahead I started to fly steadily upwards, when at the right height I slowed down and I felt Alec jump of and land smoothly on the roof, I slowly landed beside him. I called the soul sword back to my hand Seconds later I was holding it again.

"Nice shooting." I complimented Alec.

"Nice flying." He said back then suddenly walked forward and hugged me. I knew his intentions. I hugged him back and held him.

"I will never leave you Alec." I whispered.

"I know." He replied. We broke apart and I smiled.

" I am so happy for you and Magnus." I grinned. He smiled back.

"Thanks But first He has to say yes." Alec said I could pick up that he felt nervous.

"Hey." I said holding his arm. "He will say yes." I added smiling. He looked up at me and smiled back.

"I know." He replied. I only just realised the sun was rising.

"I should get inside." I said quickly and folded my wings away. I turned and walked back towards the door.

"You coming." I asked Alec when I realised he wasn't following me.

"Yeah." He said and smiled and walked towards me.

"Thanks for your sacrifice Jace." He said and out his hand on my shoulder.

"Anything for you my parapti." I replied and looked up and met his eyes. He walked inside I looked out into the sunrise and pictured Alec purposing to Magnus. I though about Clary and how much I loved her but now wasn't a good time. She was so busy and bearly had time for me anymore. I walked down inside and came down the long staircase and walked out into the seating area. Izzy and Clary where standing strapping on weapons, I walked over towards Clary and felt a sudden urge. I grabbed her waist and spun her around into my chest. I took the back of her neck and pulled her in, I kissed her passionately and I felt her return my love. I pulled away gently.

"Please be careful." I whispered.

"Your coming with us Jace." She whispered back.


	21. An audience with the Queen

"What?!" I asked a little alarmed. I had to help Alec with his purposal , but then Clary and izzy could get in serious trouble.

"Jace you can come with us it will be night when we meet her." Clary explained pushing her body back into mine.

"I-I can't." I stammered. She instantly pulled away.

"What do you mean?" She asked I looked away not meeting her eyes. I pulled her aside and looked down at her confused face.

"I love you baby, but I can't." I said solemnly.

"Jace why?" She asked her voice softer.

"I can't say." I replied my voice lowered.

"If I may interject." Magnus said coming over and stood beside us.

"This Stone will able you to see if one another is in any danger it will flash." He added holding out to rope necklaces with small blue stones on the ends.

"Thanks Magnus." I said smiling gratefully as did Clary. I picked up one and Clary turned around and she held her hair up out the way. I clasped the necklace around her neck. I took the other and rapped it around my wrist.

"Please be careful." I whispered to her.

"I will." She replied and kissed me gently on the cheek, then she walked over to Izzy and Magnus went with them. I was left standing alone I looked down at the ground at then I looked up when I heard the portal open, I watched them both go though it and it disappear. I looked away and walked into Clary and mine room. I walked over and sat at the desk, I grabbed some of Clarys drawings of runes and looked at them. I opened one of her drawings pads and saw the first drawing was one of me. She had draw me so beautifully wings and all. I smiled picked up a pencil and wrote at the bottom.

"I love you-Jace." I wrote in my slanted writing. I stood up and pushed the chair backwards, I turned around a little to fast and knocked over a bookcase with my wings, it was heavy and metal I caught it but it soon started to slip out of my grasp. I got further under it to try and lift it higher, it worked and I eventually had to use my wings to lift it back up. I landed back to the ground and was about to walk away when I felt a massive tug come from the book case. It had snagged on my jeans and before I could move the cold metal hit me hard. I smacked against the floor, thank god I wasn't trapped all the way underneath it. It was my legs that where trapped, I beat my wings in frustration and looked for something I could grab onto and pull myself out. I couldn't see anything my ankle stung in pain I couldn't get out. I sighed in annoyance I can't bother Alec. I looked back at the cabinet and grabbed the edges, I lifted it relived some of pressure and I sighed in relief. I grabbed one of the fallen books and wedged it under the bookshelf so it held. It helped and I wriggled out. I pulled myself along the floor though the sea of books and up to the bed. I grabbed on the wooden sides and I pulled myself upwards. Once I was on my feet, I turned around and looked at the fallen bookcase. I began to walk towards it before a flare of pain bloomed in my ankle. I looked down at it, shit broken. Definitely. I sat on the edge of the bed and brought it up so I could reach it.

"Let's hope my healing still works." I muttered and held it steadily, I heard a strange noise and a bright blue light flashing from my wrist . I let go of my ankle and looked at the stone. Clary is in danger my ankle would have to wait till later. I got up and grimaced slightly, I limped out into the living room doing my best to hide it. Alec and Magnus where sitting down in the couch talking Magnus with a drink in hand looked up.

"Jace your limping." He mused standing up. Well that worked well I thought.

"It's nothing really, but Clary's in danger." I said standing facing Magnus. Alec stood up and ran into Magnus and his room he emerged with his bows and arrows. Magnus nodded and created a portal. Alec came back around tossing me a couple of long swords which I strapped onto my back.

"Let's go. I will take the sky obviously Alec you should go on my back, Magnus you should just walk though then we will take it from there?" I suggested. Magnus and Alec both gave me strange looks but eventually agreed. I readied my wings and stretched them out wide, I felt Alec grab my shoulder. I walked though a bright orange light came before my eyes but as soon as it was there the soon it was gone. I was falling ,trees where fast apartment a cold wind wiped my hair. I quickly spread out my wings and I stopped falling, I felt Alec land on my back and I moved us forward quickly and soundlessly. I flew above the tree slowly and beat my wings once to keep moving. I looked down on the ground and saw Magnus appear, he walked down the path though the trees. As we flew above him I watched every move he made but I could shake the feeling of Clary being in danger. Magnus walked steadily into the seelie court I looked in front of him and I could see two figures unmistakably one was Clary. My eyes automatically zoomed in and I could see she was sobbing and had thorns around her neck as did the person next to her, izzy. They where both on there knees facing the Queen she stood when Magnus entered. I heard Clary cry out when another thorn cut her I was ready to dive down and get her, I unknowingly beat my wings a little harder.

"Easy Jace." I heard Alec whisper and grab my jacket to hold me steady. I nodded and kept flying straight.

"See that rock?" He whispered, ahead there was a massive rock it was above the seelie court.

"Drop me off up there." He added, I flew fast towards it then pulled up when Alec jumped and landed on it. He perched himself up there and nodded to me. I flew across the seelie court and landed on another rock just like the one I left Alec on and I landed on there. I could still see him, I looked back down at the court and watched. Magnus moved forward to the Queen almost in line with Clary and Izzy.

"Please What is the meaning of this." Magnus said gesturing to Izzy and Clary.

"They injured one of my most trusted friends, Caetus ." She replied her lips purse as she sat cross legged on her throne.

"Who is Caetus?" Magnus asked and moved closer.

"He is one of my warriors who both of them injured just to get here. They must pay." She said standing up. She is not hurting Clary I though angrily. I stretched out my wing as ready to fly when I felt my phone buzz, I quickly grabbed it. Alec had texted me.

"No." It simply said. I rolled my eyes and quickly replied.

"Fine! But if this goes any further I am stopping this." I replied. I looked up an watched him type a reply.

"Agreed." He replied. My attention was brought back to the court when both girls screamed out. The queen had to of her men holding these massive thorn branches, they where going to be killed. I looked to Alec and he nodded, I watched him shoot and arrow at the one holding one to izzy's neck. I jumped and dived straight down towards mine. I tackled him and flew with him upwards I dumped him far away and flew back all in a matter of seconds, landed my love and Ripped the thorns of her, which caused her to whimper.

"Jace look out!" I heard Alec yell. I didn't have time to defend myself before someone grabbed my jacket and threw me out into the Woods, it was out of site from the others. I scrambled to my feet and looked at my opponent, a big talk man and lot taller then Alec. I kicked him hard in the face using my wings to lift me up The is made him stumble back. I punched him hard making the sound sword appear I stabbed him hard in the gut. He coughed out blood, I kicked the side of his knees sending him to the ground. I started to fly back to the court but I was yanked back by one of m6 wings, Iheard a massive crack. I cried out in agony, one of my massive wings was probably broken. I tucked it in to my body in pain and tried to focus, the attacker who did this to me flung me aside and I landed on the same wing and cried out again. I got angry when I heard Clary scream, I charged every last bit of power in my body and golden lightning shot out of my hand hitting him square in the chest. He dropped to the floor, I breathed heavily and staggered to my feet. My wing ached as I brought it around to my chest. I stumbled back though dark woods the could see the light of the court getting closer. I saw the seelie Queen's eyes for a second, black. I watched Alec ready an arrow to fire at her. Magnus had opened a portal and was getting Clary and izzy to it. I ran out in front of the Queen when Alec shot the arrow. I shot lightening at it making is disintegrate. I turned around to the Queen and put her in a death lock so she couldn't move.

"Magnus!" I yelled, he turned around and ran over.

"She has been possessed." I said between gasping breaths she soon had vines and thorns crawling up my body pulling me away from her. Magnus instantly understood he started to break the possessive hold on her. Alec ran over to help Clary and Izzy, while Magnus worked away on her. I couldn't hold her still much longer the vines where pulling me away and every time one barely touched my broken wing I whimpered. Suddenly a massive black cloud rose from her body and disappeared. I let go and the vines pinged me back and I fell hard to the ground. I looked up at Alec who was helping get Clary and izzy out I noticed izzy was gone which means he must have got her out. He knew that he had to get me out nobody could know I was alive. He ran over and helped me up, he knocked my wing and I had to hide a grimace. Clary had already gone though and Alec went though with me, next thing I knew I was leaning heavily into Alec standing in the middle of Magnus's and Alec's apartment. I remember I had to try and hide it from them I couldn't let them know I was hurt, we need to focus on the others. We heard a small zap from behind us and Magnus came though after us, he closed the portal and walked though. I stood up away from Alec's support and pretended everything was fine.

"Okay I have a plan, Alec and Jace take Clary and izzy to the institute they can be treated there." Magnus explained. I was about to intervene when Alec said:

"Yeah, Jace can just fly us there and fast as well." He said going to pick up izzy. I sighed and I knew this was going to hurt like hell. I picked up Clary in my arms and I could see her skin punctured by the thorns.

"Couldn't we just portal?" I asked.

"No we can't my magic is to weak. I could only portal one pair.." Magnus said sorrowfully. I sighed and carried Clary up out onto the roof, Alec followed and I stretched out my broken wings and cried out in pain but bit my lip.

"Jace? You okay?" I heard Alec ask. I nodded and walked to the edge, I looked down at Clary. I hopefully could glide most of this. I jumped holding Clary close to me, I beat my wings hard and felt an insane amount of pain that I thought I would pass out in the air right there. I kept going in the direction of the institute but my mind was foggy and every time I beat my wing I cried out. I saw the institute in site and landed. I dropped to my knees as soon as they touched the ground. I heard the sound of the portal and looked up Alec was carrying Izzy in his arms like I was Clary. I steadily got to my feet holding Clary.

"Jace? you good?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied quickly and walked up to wear he was stood.

"So what now?" I asked. "I can't carry her inside." I added.

"Go wait around the corner put Clary down I will call someone from inside." Alec suggested I was to much in pain to argue. I put her gently on the ground and walked away from the institute and sat behind a tree waiting for Alec. I tried to breath but my wing starting hurting like nothing ever had before. I heard footsteps and I brought my one good wing up to hide myself.

"Jace. It's just me." Alec said and when I brought my wing away it was him he was crouched down beside me.

"Are you okay, our rune keeps hurting." Alec asked looking genuinely concerned. I rested my head back against the tree then looked back at him.

"I'm just tried." I replied and pulled myself up on the tree.

"Jace, I know when your lying." He replied and I started to walk away. I heard him gasp and walk forward, I stood I knew I was in trouble now.

"Jace Your wing." He said walking closer , I held it in close to me.

"What happened." He asked coming around to face me. I sighed and started talking under Alec's sting glare.

"When that big I had a fight in the woods, he broke my wing. He killed him." I explained pain clouding my vision again. He shook his head and walked back around to my wing.

"Jace, this could be serious why did you fly with Clary?" He asked while I let go of the wing and stretched it out, I groaned in pain and nearly let out a tear it hurt so much. I felt his hands on my wing slowly massaging the base helping the pain.

"I had to." I grimaced. He let go of the wing and I instantly tucked it back in.

"Let's Get you home." He said and walked back around. I nodded and walked aside Alec tightly holding the wing close to my body. Pain began to come back and I felt weak, I noticed Alec had kept walking.

"A-Alec." I gasped out he turned around and looked panicked. He ran over and put a hand on my back and pulled of my arms around his shoulders. I leaned into him and let him help me walk. The streets where still dark and I could barely see any people which was good. We kept walking and another wave of pain washed over me which caused me to groan again and lean more heavily into Alec.

"Easy Jace, take it slow." He said softly, We kept walking but when I stumbled and nearly brought us both down, Alec quickly grabbed me so I didn't fall. I felt him scoop me up, I laid my head on his chest and let him carry me. I let his rising and falling torso be the soundtrack to my well needed slumber.


	22. Decide

The first thing I registered was pain, mainly on my left side. As I started to come to my senses more I remembered my wing. My eyes blinked opened and I could see I was back at Magnus and Alec's in mind and Clarys room. I looked around me nothing seemed out of the ordinary the bookcase was back standing up and the books cleaned of the floor. I pulled back the sheets and sat forward away form the mountain of pillows. I noticed my ankle tightenly bandaged they must have found it broken then. I slowly tested it, it was painful but not to bad it was nothing compared to the incredibly painful ache in my wing. I noticed white bandages around my chest probably holding the wing in place. I walked over to one of the mirrors and saw my wing was folded up and bandaged tightly to my chest. I looked around and opened the thick curtains, sunlight poured inside illuminating my shadow. I just realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten in ages. I limped out of my room and found my phone on the counter along with the rest of my clothes apart from my boxers which i still wore. I walked around to the stylish kitchen. I put my hands on the marble surface and felt the cold stone. I turned around and opened the fridge, the bright white light and a small humming sounded. Inside where typical warlock things nothing edible. I rolled my eyes but smiled and closed the fridge. I turned around and looked in some of the cupboards nothing apart from pots and potions in there. I decided the only thing I could have was an alcoholic drink that was all Magnus had. I quickly grabbed the tequila bottle and a shot glass, maybe this could take some of the pain away. I poured myself a shot and put down the bottle. I picked it up and instantly necked it back, when I put the glass down, I winced maybe my body wasn't read for that.

"A little early for shots isn't it?" I heard someone say. I looked up it was Magnus he walked into the room wearing a colourful shirt like always, his hair styled to perfection.

"Your one to talk." I replied smirking. He walked over behind the counter where I was and picked up a plate. He walked back around in front of me. He snapped his fingers and a plate of fruit appeared, just what I needed. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Eat. You need your strength." He said walking away over to the window. I shook my head smiling and grabbed and apple and bit into it. It's juice ran down my chin which I wiped away with the back of my hand.

"What time is it?" I asked walking over holding the apple with one hand.

"5am." He replied walking out onto the balcony. I followed him out and was hit by a wave of fresh morning air. I nodded and leaned on the railing I bit into the apple again once again heavenly.

"Thanks for helping me out with my wing." I said turning to face him genuine.

"Don't thank me, thank Alexander." Magnus replied walking back inside, I looked back down and smiled. Of course Alec helped me, he loved studying wings when he was a kid. I watched Magnus sit down and open a book, I walked over an sat across from him.

"Is Alec Okay?" I asked not about his physical heath but mental.

"He wants to know why you didn't tell him sooner and why you lied to him." Magnus replied not taking his eyes of my book. I stood up walked over to wear my leather Jacket was. I pulled it over my bare chest putting my one good wing folded up underneath it. I grabbed a long sword that was leaning by one of the chairs and slid it inside my jacket.

"Where are you going, you need to rest that wing." Magnus said standing up and walking over.

"I am leaving…." I replied and walked into Clary and mines room. I stuffed my clothes into a black bag that I picked up from the floor. Magnus came in after me.

"Jace, Stop Please." He said in the door way. I emptied every draw into my bag. I tossed every weapon I had inside. I was sick of everything, Alec thinking I don't trust him, always being the reason someone gets hurt, being a danger to everyone. I zipped up the bag and tossed it over my good shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked following as me as I pulled on a pair of trousers and my boots.

"Thank you for your hospitality Magnus." I said formally then turned around and walked over to the door.

"Jace don't leave please! Alec would kill me!" Magnus called desperately but I just ignored him and walked out down to the staircases, I reached the bottom floor and wasn't looking whereI was going. I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr-" I started but they cut me of.

"Jace?" A familiar voice asked I looked up it was Luke. He looked happy and surprised to see me, which was weird.

"Hey Luke, good to see you." I replied and smiled.

"You Okay?" He asked obviously seeing how I was slightly protecting my left side.

"Yeah I am fine, what are you doing here?" I asked waving away his concern.

"I came to see Clary I just wanted to see her. The last I heard she was seeing the Queen." He replied my heart dropped and he picked up on it when I looked away.

"Jace what happened?" He asked sounding serious.

"Alec will tell you I have to go." I replied quickly and walked away.

"Jace! Wait!" I heard him call after me but I just kept walking. I felt bad enough that I am the reason everyone gets hurt, I walked down the streets filled with crowded people. I knew where I was going but I just had to get there, every time someone banged into my wing I whimpered slightly but always kept walking. I must have been walking for a good 10 minuets now and I neared my destination, Clary and i's apartment. I walked into the building and straight into the dirty elevator. I pressed 6 and it soon moved upwards and a ding sounded as I reached my floor. I walked down the hallway until I stopped at number 32 and grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket and unlocked the door. I shut it behind me and walked though into the living room and dumped my bag on the floor. I took of my jacket revealing my bandages and wings. I had and idea and if this could work I would be healed. Then I could just fly away from this hell I am living. I took of the bandages and walked over to the mirror. I stretched out my broken wing and grimaced. I brought it around to my front so I could see the break, I was obvious where the bone broke. I put my two hands over the break and winced as a flare of pain began. I closed my eyes and dug deep I felt it, it started in my heart, a cold rush It channeled though me down to my fingertips and out of my felt weird but in a good way. I opened my eyes and saw my whole wing glowing golden. My palms where sparking with electricity but i held them firm over the wing. I watched as my wing slowly retuned to its normal shape and felt strong again. I brought my hands away and the rush stopped my wing stopped glowing. I looked in to the mirror at my rune covered body. My wing was fully healed, I did it. One downside I felt weak and exhausted, I flopped back on the couch and closed my eyes just for a second but soon sleep consumed me.

Alec's POV

"What do you mean he is gone?!" I shouted angrily at Magnus as I paced the apartment.

"I'm sorry he just left I didn't know why." He protested watching me pace. I hated to be angry at Magnus but how could he let him go. I was frustrated at Jace not at him

"I am sick of him!" I yelled fully angry at him. I was about to continue when someone walked in, both our heads turned it was Luke.

"Sorry am I interrupting something." He said sounding apologetic.

"No, it's fine Luke." I said turning to face him arms crossed.

"What can we do for you?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know if Clary is okay?" He said coming forward.

"I don't know yet I was just leaving for the institute anyway, I will give you a call." I replied walking over and grabbing my jacket.

"Oh Okay thanks." He said as I waked passed him, I knew I was being rude but right now I didn't care at all. Jace made me so angry some times. I stormed down the stairs and out into the street I walked down the streets filled with people and towards the institute. I took out my phone as I walked though the crowds of people and called Jace. It rung for a while and he didn't pick up. I hung up and put it back in my pocket, where was he? If he does anything stupid he will get himself killed. I came to the institute door and went though, the guards nodded as I walked past them. I weaved though the computers and other shadowhunters, I walked up the glass steps and around to the left,I instantly walked towards the infirmary, right now I didn't care about anything else but izzy and and I didn't see eye to eye in things but I still care about her. As I walked inside they where both laying on white beds hooked up to multiple machines, a nurse walked past and I grabbed her arm. She stopped.

"Excuse me What is wrong with them?" I asked urgently panicked about how pale they looked

"They have been posioned and only have a certain time to live I have heard now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to." She said then took my hand off her arm and walked away. I looked back at both of them and I wanted to laugh she can't be serious right? This isn't true. I sat down heavily in a chair by Izzy's bed…..I have to tell Jace about this. I looked at her features that where covered in black lines going up her face. I looked down at my hands my heart felt heavy. I sat there listening to the heart monitors beep.

"Mr Lightwood a word?" A female voice said I looked up it was the inquisitor, surrounded by guards as usual.

"Madam Inquisitor? What is going on?" I asked looked up at her slightly confused, I stood up.

"Come with me please." She asked and turned and walked away I hesitated but followed her and her posy of guards. We walked into a small spare room, two guards went in with her and I followed in after her, the door shut behind me.

"Okay What is going on?" I asked annoyed.

"Mr Lightwood your friends have 12 hours to live, but the Clave have the antidote." She began.

"So what's the problem give it to them." I asked coming forward away from the door.

"This antidote comes at a price." She replied in a calm voice. I was prepared to give anything to save them.

"Name it." I replied confidently.

"Jace Herondale." She replied shortly. My heart dropped. I was speechless I struggled for words but when I eventually found sound I spat them out.

"What?! How do-" I began but she quickly cut me off.

"We know you know where he is…..bring him to this address tonight or both your friends die." She said handing me a piece of paper then proceeded to walkout of the room. No questions, no ifs,no buts. I stood looking down at the paper now I had a choice to make. My parapti or Izzy and Clary.


	23. Everything

I stood alone in the spare room outside of the infirmary…what do I do now? I sat down in a chair looking down at the piece of paper. My mind was racing. If I handed Jace over to the Clave they would imprison him for life in a max security prison in Idris. But if I don't both Clary and Izzy die…I only have 12 hours before they both die and it's over. I had to turn Jace in. They won't kill him, but Izzy and Clary will both die. I got up from my chair and picked up my phone. I texted Jace.

"Jace where are you meet me here please. I need your help." I texted and it broke my heart with each letter knowing that it was all lies. I sent him a picture of the address I pressed send and sighed, this is one of the hardest decisions ever.

"I got your back….when shall I meet you?" He replied and I almost told him it was all a lie and to get out of NYC.

"11pm tonight." I replied and waited for a reply.

"Okay see you then." He said and I put my phone away. My head ached with betrayal, I walked out of the room and saw the inquisitor waiting patiently… I met her eyes.

"He will be there 11pm at night." I said quitely and put my head down.

"See You then Mr Lightwood." She said and walked away followed by her soliders. I lent against the wall and slowly slid down it my knees up to my chest. I stayed like a That not wanting to move at all I didn't want to go and hand him over. I love him, he is my brother for life. I got up and looked at my watch it was 5pm I slowly walked to my room at the institute and opened the door. I sat down on the bed and lay down never had a decision been so hard. I put my hands together and prayed.

"Lord, if Your there please help me, help me. I can't do this. I don't want to, please send an angel make it okay…..make this all go away please." I prayed tears stared slipping down my face.

"Help me lord, help me." I cried, I finished the prayer and lay back on my pillows. I never wanted this….i closed my eyes and let sleep take me away from my problems.

When I opened my eyes and looked to the window it was dark outside. I looked at my watch panicked 10pm. I got up out of bed a wiped the dried tears of my face. I walked out of my room and into the infirmary, I saw Izzy and Clary with oxygen masks over there faces there pulses slowing down. They where dieing. It was clear they where so pale and weak, the black lines ran up into almost every vein.I walked over beside Izzy and whispered to her ear.

"Hang on, help is coming." I whispered the same to Clary then I walked down the corridors and out of the institute doors. The cold night air stung my face as I brought my jacket in close to me. I knew where I had to go…I walked all the way down the streets towards the docks. I kept my head down and I kept walking. I dodged anyone and made it swiftly down. I stood at the meeting point behind some containers was a big clearing where we where due to meet. It was dark apart from light around the containers there must have been so lamps there. I noticed warriors ontop of the containers they where crouched you could barely see them in the night. They new it was me so did nothing, the inquisitor came out of the darkness and handed me a glass bottle. It contained a clear liquid.

"If he shows up you can keep it. There is your antidote." She said her lips tight and before I could say anything she stepped back into the shadows. I slid it inside my pocket and waited. I heard beating wings and some dust on the ground blew around. Jace landed in front of me both wings out wide, unarmed.

"Alec are you okay?" He asked starting to walk forward. I put my hand out and backed away quickly.

"Stop… Jace I am so sorry." I said meeting his eyes tears tugging at the edges.

"Now!" I heard a voice yell and metal chains flew down from the sky hitting Jace hard. They rapped around his wings so he couldn't get away, he struggled wildly but stopped when electricity shot down though them. He screamed and it brought him down into his knees. I felt my parapti rune flare in pain. People ran out to him to hold him still they cuffed his hands and his legs and pinned his on his front to the ground.

"Alec! Help me." He called out squirming desperately. I could only just stand there and watch, they forced him to fold down his wings and then the bound them tightly to his chest. I stood watching tears tumbling down my face. I stepped back not wanting watch this any longer. They electrified him and he screamed out in pain.

"Stop it!" I scream my voice shaking and I ran forward. I felt to pairs of strong arms pulling me back. They did it again and he screamed once more.

"STOP IT STOP PLEASE." I begged sobbing and struggling. A portal appeared behind them and four soldiers hauled him to his feet and dragged him back, he looked up at me weakly and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew what I had done, then they disappeared. The arms let me go and I fell to my knees crying. I saw a pair of high heeled shoes come around in front of me, I looked up it was inquisitor.

"What are they going to do to him?" I asked though my tears.

"Life imprisonment." She said simply but the sadness was in her voice, I got up shakily to my feet.

"He was possessed by Lilith! It wasn't his fault!" I protested still crying.

"He must pay for all that death he caused and he is to dangerous to be free." She replied then turned her back as another portal appeared. I didn't know what else to say, I watched her walk into it followed by her remaining soldiers. They all disappeared. I was left alone in the middle of the clearing. I cried and just wanted this to be over with now. But it wasn't until Clary and izzy where Okay. I then looked at my watch 11:15pm I had to get back to the institute now. I practically ran all the way back up though the crowed street wiping tears from my face as I went. I saw the institute and smashed open the door and kept running despite the strange looks I was getting from other shadow hunters. I burst into the infirmary and grabbed the nearest doctor next to Izzy and Clary.

"I have the antidote." I gasped out. I handed him the glass bottle him examined it then nodded. I watched as he injected it into Clary and izzy, he then turned to me and said :

"They will be alright they will out for a while but they will Okay." He confirmed I breathed relief and walked out of the infirmary. The doctor followed me out and asked as he walked past.

"That stuff is hard to get what did this cost you?" He asked I looked at him and stopped walking.

"Everything." I said quitely and tears slip out again.


	24. Rescued? Or captured?

Jace's POV

I was pulled though a direct portal and out the other side. When we came out it was dimly lit, it looked like we where at the bottom of a stairwell. Everywhere was made of stone. I struggled against the chains weakly, I felt a massive shock from at my back, it hurt more than anything before. I screamed out it echoed around the stairwell.

"Shut up." I heard and gruff voice say from behind me. I let them drag me up the small spiral staircase, I eventually saw a tiny window it was totally black outside. I let my head rest against my chest I could barely see a thing. I let my eyes close until I heard the same voice say:

"Wake up and cooperate or you get zapped." The same person said. I heard a creak that sounded like a door opening a heavy one. I felt the chains be taken off and myself being pulled inside the room. It was a round circle room. With big windows landed with bars. He pulled me inside and I felt to weak to protest as I head the movement of heavier chains. The man clamped these chains around the base of my wings and came around to the front of me. He adjusted my cuffs and I winced as they painfully tightened. He walked away to the door and smiled evilly back at me.

"Enjoy your stay." He said and slammed the door shut I heard keys in the door. I looked down at the cuffs on my wrists they where to tight I could beat my wings hard but nothing could move these chains. I looked up at the windows and could barely see anything outside only the cast irons bars. I put my head down and thought about what happened. Alec did this to me. He tricked me and to think I trusted him! I was ready to die for him but he obviously would love to just turn me in. He must have been blackmailed or something he wouldn't just do this to me. We are parabati! He wouldn't do this to me. I was frustrated with him, what is going to happen to me. Am I going to die? I don't care if I do…at least everyone will be safe for me. I lay down on my side the chains had a lot more give to them than I anticipated. I was able to lay down beside the wall, I closed my eyes. And thought about what was to become of me…

"Wake up Freak!" Someone was yelling, over and over again I opened my eyes and sunlight poured in from the bared windows. I grumbled and looked up it was a different man to the one who put me here. I looked up at him angrily and got to my feet.

"What." I said angry. I moved forward and positioned my wings to attack.

"This is your food for today." He said and tossed a loaf of bread, I caught it just in time to catch a bottle of water. I looked down at them, it wasn't much but it was something. I looked back up at him.

"What is going to happen to me?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Life imprisonment get used to this cell and these chains because you will spend the rest of your life here." He explained nastily.

"Am I allowed visitors." I asked walking forward to one of the windows.

"Yes but only once a week just because you're a Herondale ." He explained and spat at the ground. I nodded and looked down at my surroundings. This was definitely the most secure prison in Idris. This was somewhere where nobody ever got out of…alive. When I looked back at my cell he was gone and the door was locked shut. I am never getting out of here, I put down the bottle of water and slumped against the wall. I pulled at the dirty shackles that where cutting my wrists. I drew in the dirt and dust my name then I wrote Alec next to it. I drew a line though his name aggressively. I was mad at him it's his fault I am here. I didn't even get a fair trial…..hold on I didn't get a trail. The clave laws state something like that every prisoner no matter what charge is allowed a fair trail! I got up and ran as close to the door as I could, I couldn't quite reach it because of the chains pulling on my wings.

"Hey guard!" I yelled as loud as I could a small opening opened in the door and I could see a guards eyes pale and lifeless.

"What?" He asked sounding bored.

"I deserve a fair trail!" I yelled angrily pulling on the chains.

"Not with the amount of death you caused." He replied a shut the hatch. I screamed angrily at the door and felt a surge of power rushing though me. I channeled it to my hands and wings, I shot a blast lightning at the door melting a massive whole in it. I beat my wings angrily and the chains on them broke falling to the floor. I pulled of the shackles and walked towards the whole in made in the door. I stepped out of it just fitting my wings though. I turned to the guard he was shaking in fear and backing up against the wall. I walked forward and grabbed his neck pinning him.

"Now let me explain, cooperate or I will kill you." I said growling slightly. He nodded and I let go of his neck. He dropped to the floor and gasped for breath. I heard the click of a gun and turned around the wall , his gun was trained on my heart. I looked at him and laughed a little. I walked forward and pressed the gun into my chest.

"Do it." I said looking dead into his eyes. I could see he didn't have the guts, I knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him once more.

"Y-you won't kill me." He choked out.

"What makes you think I won't ." I replied.

"Because if you do, more guards will come." He coughed out gasping for breath.

"Let them come." I snarled and let the lightening shoot out of my hand killing him instantly. I let go and he dropped instantly. I walked down the stairs calmly out into an underground tunnel. But before I could get any further I heard someone yell:

"Freeze motherf**ker!" The person Yelled it echoed around. But before I could even do anything I fell a dart sink deep into my skin. I felt sleepy and I couldn't control as I fell forward.

When I woke up I was in a dirty, dark and smelly place. I could feel a cold marble only light was a dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. I could barely move anything both my wings started flaring up in pain. I could feel warm liquid running down my wings and my back. I whimpered it hurt so bad. I tried to look around for anything to help me find out where I was but then a bright light suddenly shone above me. I winced away from it and groaned. My eyes eventually adjusted to the light and I looked around. Holy crap….. it was the institute prison cell.


	25. The Clave

I looked around desperately and saw my hands where shackled again. This Is Where valentine and Jonathan where held. I wasn't on the bed or in the chair I was against one wall. I heard the door open and I looked up..Alec walked inside. I scrambled back to try and get away from him but I stopped as soon as I felt my wings flare up in pain I stopped.

"Jace please relax. It's just me." He said walking over slowly.

"How can I trust you?!" I snarled back and trying to get away from him.

"Hear me out." He said and he sat down opposite me. I stayed silent.

"The thorns Clary and izzy where stabbed with where laced with a Faital poison, the Clave had the antidote but wouldn't give it to them if I didn't hand you over." He started I looked up at him, I knew he did the right thing.

"They are back to normal now, but I am so sorry. I had to." He explained meeting my eyes. I nodded.

"You did the right thing." He looked up at my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and we shook hands.

"Okay now explain how am I Here?" I asked.

"There was a massive uprising from every shadowhunter and every downwarlder alive. They where made that you where locked up for something you didn't even have any control over and that you weren't given a fair trial…The Clave disobeyed the laws they have been arrested and are being trailed tomorrow. So we busted into your prison everyone of the guards where on board with it, we got you out but before we could two of the guards grabbed hold of you and tried to cut off your wings they failed but ended up breaking both of your wings. We had to lock you up before we treated you, to make sure they did nothing horrible to you." Alec explained it all I listened and tried to take it all in.

"And did they?." I asked smiling he shook his head and smiled back.

"No they didn't." He replied.

"But now you are awake and we tested that there is nothing wrong we need to treat you, so come on let's get you out of here." Alec said standing up, he walked over and unlocked my shackles. He took one of my arms and helped me to my feet. I felt weak and sick as soon as I stood. We tried walking but I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Here." Alec said and scooped me up with out hurting my wings. I let him carry me though the institute and down into the infirmary.

"He's good, fix up his cuts and I can do the wings." He said as he gently laid me on my front. I felt doctors frantically working on my wings. I saw Alec walking away and I didn't want him to I need him to be here right now.

"Alec!" I called out it sounded like a strangled cry he immediately turned around and ran back to my side.

"Don't leave me please." I whimpered. "It's okay I am here." He said quitely and grabbed hold of my hand. I didn't let go until they where finished the pain was extremely painful.

"Okay Jace I have to start my part but someone is here to see you." He got up and let go of my hand and moved around to my back. But someone else entered the room, Clary. she looked so worried and scared.

"Jace." She ran over hand I leaned up as much as I could, she kissed my lips gently. I pulled away when Alec started strapping up my wings, I winced and lay back down. She sat down in the chair Alec had just left. I took hold of her hand and held it every time Alec moved one of my wings I whimpered and she comforted me. I felt like I was sweating I felt weak and sick. I just wanted it to go away. I felt Alec tighten the straps and I cried out.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "I need you to sit up so I can bandage them." He added, I pushed my self up and His strong arms help me sit up, Clary got up and let me lean my head into her shoulder. I felt Alec raping bandages around my wings then tightening them to my chest.

"Your all set." Alec said and walked of to do something. I let Clary blow on my neck to cool my down. I looked around to see Alec holding about 50 pillows he pilled them up against the headboard.

"You can lie on you back now." He said I nodded and lay back on the mountain of pillows, at first I hurt which caused me to wince but eventually I sank into them.

"Thanks Alec." I murmured.

"Nope problem Jace." He replied and I felt him squeeze my shoulder. I smiled weakly back up at him then felt someone taking my hand, I turned my hand and it was Clary, she stood up and sat down beside me on the bed. Alec sensed he should go and quickly made and excuse and left. But before he did he put up curtains so we could have privacy.

"I'm so glad your okay." Clary whispered putting her forehead on mine.

"When I saw you hanging in the air, god. I screamed." She said taking her forehead away and looking into my eyes. I saw the tears in her eyes, instinctively my hand went up and stroked my hand gently along her cheek.

"I'm okay now." I replied and pulled her close, her soft lips met mine and I felt her passion I returned it, but pulled away when I felt weak again. I fell into a blissful sleep.

3 hours later…

I woke up slowly and instantly was on high alert. I looked around and then remembered everything that happened. I looked down and noticed Clary, she was lying her head on my chest still in all her clothes. I smiled she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. The curtains where drawn closed and a small lamp sat on the side table. I smiled and rested my head back against the pillows. I was about to go to sleep again but someone came though the curtains, I looked up it was Izzy. She gasped and smiled, she ran over to the other side of the bed which was empty. She flung her arms around my neck and I hugged her back with one arm. Her black hair tickled my chest and I smiled, she pulled away and smiled back.

"Thank god your back. Alec was going crazy as was Clary when we found out about…..you know…. The trade. What they did to you made every Shadowhunter and downwarlder so angry." She said and sat down in a chair.

"Hold on how did they all know?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh god they haven't told you." Izzy said looking uneasy.

"Haven't told me what?" I asked. She took a deep breath then spoke.

"Yesterday on every electronic device in the whole of the shadow world saw this video." She explained then took out her phone and clicked a few buttons then handed me the phone. I watched as a light filled the black screen, I could someone hanging by there arms…. It was me. My wings where stretched out to their full length. A man came onto the screen, he was unmistakably the leader of the Clave.

"Jace Herondale, has committed treason against the Clave at such a high sentence that he must be taught his lesson. This video is to show you what will happen to those who commit treason as high as this." He said formally then walked away. Two men big and strong raised them selves up on platforms so they where both right by my wings, the pulled out sharp knifes and started slashing at my wings. Blood fell to the ground. The started trying to cut of my wings when that didn't work they both got these massive hammers and then smashed them down several times against my wings. I winced and felt the pain. I was losing so much blood. Then the video ended suddenly. I put Izzy's phone back and I felt mad and frustrated, The Clave wanted my own family to watch me die slowly.

"Everyone was in uproar, so Alec decided we where going to break in and get you back….it worked and here you are. Everyone and I mean every vampire during the night werewolves during the day They are all guarding this place, we didn't ask them to they wanted to. Every seelie has put up plant defences and traps everywhere for any Clave members . Every warlock has put up walls to stop them getting though." She explained, I was touched.

"Why are they all doing this for me?" I asked confused.

"Because Jace, you saved them, you protected them and you would give your life for them." She said which was all true. She was about to speak again when Alec came though the curtains.

"Big news, The four main Clave members so the main leader, leaders right hand man, head of fighting and combat and head of runes, have been sentenced to life imprisonment…."


	26. Eyes

A wave of confusion mixed with happiness washed over me, The Clave can't get me again. I'm safe. I noticed Clary was gone from beside me..I needed to tell Clary! We are safe the Clave can't hurt us anymore. I scrambled out of the bed and winced in pain. I instantly felt hands on my chest pushing me back down, I looked up and it was Alec.

"What doing you think your doing." Alec said forcing me down.

"Alec, I have to find Clary…..please." I said stopping him and looking up at his eyes.

"I will bring her here, but please just rest." Alec replied in an almost pleading way.

"Alec let go of me please." I said pushing back against him "I need to find Clary." I added.

"I am sorry but no." Alec said shaking his head then pushed hard on my chest, I tried to fight him but was easily losing. He forced me down onto the bed I gave up and let him. I settled back down into the pillows feeling weakened

"I will go find Clary." Alec said and got up and left. I turned and looked ay Izzy who was just smiling. She got up and walked over, she grabbed my arm and helped me up. I leaned into her but soon found my feet. She handed my jacket and put it on my shoulders, she strapped it on so it wouldn't come of. I nodded my thanks to her and headed out of the curtains. I walked quickly out of the infirmary not making direct eye contact with anyone. Everyone was moving really quickly around probably happy and excited. I walked out into the main lobby and stopped dead. There was massive ugly demon fighting some Shadowhunters. Alec and Clary where among them. I stood facing the demon and watched in shock, people ran past me to get weapons or just out of fear. This demon was huge but not as massive as one we had caught before. It was sending hunters flying and had some sort of defences up around it. The demon knocked Alec aside and he hit the ground hard. This made me mad, I felt the gold surge of power rush though me, I let it charge though my body. I put my hands together and channeled it to them. I quickly shot both my hands forward and it rushed to my palms. A huge bright bolt of lightning shot out my hands. Hitting the demon in the chest, it quickly went up in smoke. It sent my stumbling backwards a little. I pulled my hands back and ran down the steps every shadowhunter was looking at me but I didn't really notice as I ran towards Alec, he was laying on the floor and getting up slowly. I skidded down beside him, I felt weaker and got a sudden head rush. I blinked a few times and it disappeared.

"You okay?" I asked and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, How did you do that?." He said turning his attention to me.

"The demon blood does some weird stuff." I replied feeling weaker and slightly dizzy. I was aware of another person by my side , Clary she seemed worried

"Let's get you back to bed." She and Alec said. For once I agreed, Alec half carried me half dragged me back to the infirmary Everyone was looking at us. I collapsed against the soft pillows and sank into them. Alec drew the curtains closed and I rolled over onto my front, I couldn't lie on my wings I wanted them to be free now.

"Alec." I groaned softly and pulled my head back onto the soft cloud like pillow.

"Yeah?" He asked I couldn't see him but I could hear him moving around.

"Please could you check my wings." I asked my voice sounded hoarse. He didn't answer but we where parabati I didn't need to say anything. I felt him cutting away bandages and I sighed. They felt glorious and free. I heard him unbuckling the straps that held them down. I ruffled my feathers and gently stretched them out to there full 17 ft wingspan. I winced and I moved them back in on my back. I sighed when I stretched them out once more I heard Alec chuckle.

"Feels good huh?" He said laughing.

"Amazing." I sighed. I felt him gently feel my left wing along where the breakage was originally.

"Your pretty much healed but I want you to rest a least for a few more days." Alec suggested sounding like a doctor.

"No argument from me on that." I replied folding my wings back and closing my eyes.

"What are you guys going to be doing in the meantime." I asked closing my eyes remembering that Clary and Izzy where both inside as well but I was mainly talking to Alec.

"Well I am going to see if I can arrange a downwald meeting." Alec said.

"I should be involved in that." I replied opening my eyes almost not even letting him finish his sentence, but barely before I could finish mine Izzy and Clary both nearly yelled.

"No!" I was startled at first.

"Jace, please just rest and recover." Alec said sighing. "Clary I am tasking you with keeping him in bed, Izzy please could you calm down the institute. Jace if you leave that bed I will chain you to it." Alec said threateningly then I heard him turn around and leave. I rolled my eyes then closed them again, I felt Izzy's soft hand patting my back then I heard her whisper.

"He means well but I am on his side." She said then left, I smiled to myself.

"Clary?" I asked not seeing her around.

"Yes baby?" She replied sitting down so I could see her. I smiled her beautiful features covered in concern. I smiled and took her hand in mine I saw her eyeing my wings. I stretched my left wing out to her and grinned wider.

"Go ahead." I said and stuck my wing out so it was right across her lap. She looked down and let go of my hand. She held it and and I felt her rubbing it gently, she took one of my feathers and stroked it. She drew her hand away when she touched the sides.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The edges are golden." She replied confused. I was confused and drew my wing away and towards Me I looked at them and she was right the edges where golden.

"That's strange I am healed though." I said smiling and folding the wing back up. I shrugged and lifted my self up and turned my self around so I was laying on my wings, but before I lay down I stretched them out to I wouldn't lay directly on them. I closed my eyes and breathed, I felt all my muscles relax. While I was still awake but just resting a whining sound which soon turned lower. I opened my eyes and looked at Clary. She looked just as confused as I did.

"What is going on?" She asked. I sat up but before I could reach out and hold her hand and tell her it was okay. Every light went out. Someone screamed a high pitch noise filled the infirmary.

"Clary?!" I called out worried, I got up out of bed and made the soul sword appear in my hand. It glowed brighter with my power. Clary was gone from beside the bed. I whirled the sword around my wrist and walked out of my unit. I held my sword out in front of me so I could see where I was going. Nobody was around. I ran out of the infirmary, nobody was in the hallways. I didn't really know where I was running to but my feet lead down the hallways. I felt my parabati rune flare in pain, Alec. I ran to the meeting hall that is where he must be, I faster and tucked my wings in close so they wouldn't get in the way. I saw the massive double doors. I pulled one of the heavy doors open. There was no light in here ether. I could only see what was in front of me because of my sword.

"Alec?!" I called out into the darkness.

"Jace?!" He replied and I could see him on the floor. The table was half on top of him, I crouched down beside him. I lifted the table of him and he crawled out. When I turned around he was on his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am okay." He replied coming back over so I could see him.

"What is happening? where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room nobody else was there. He didn't answer I looked over to him

"Alec?"I suddenly ran towards me with a sword in his hand. I caught his hand I hit the sword out of it and twisted his hand behind his back. He flipped over me and I was brought over with him by momentum and smacked me down against the floor. He held my wrist and twisted it, I grimaced and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He crashed to the floor and let go. I quickly flew over and landed on top of his chest pinning his hands beside him. I looked into his eyes he was being possessed I summoned my surge of power, and a sudden light filled the room I realised my wings where glowing golden. I put my hand over Alec's heart and breathed in and then shot out lightening from my hand as I breathed out. He screamed out then passed out immediately. I got of him and new he wasn't possessed anymore my wings stopped glowing and I breathed out. I checked his pulse he was steady and beating. I picked him up in my arms and wasn't sure what to do. I lay him down on top of one of the tables, I thank god found my phone in my pocket. I picked it up and called Magnus, I rung but he didn't pick up. I threw my phone down on the cold floor in frustration. What the hell do I do?! I needed to find Clary. I heard someone laugh it echoed around the hall, then a second laugh but not from the same person. When I looked around it was Izzy and Clary there eyes dark black…..


	27. Warnings

Sharp metal scraped against the floor, they laughed moving closer towards me and Alec. Shit. They moved closer and Izzy cracked her whip against the floor causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Well well Well, look it's my fake brother." Izzy said walking around me, Clary did the same circling me like sharks would.

"You know Jace I never really loved you, I just needed you to protect me." Clary said from behind me and I felt her cold blade against the back of my head. I didn't listen to them, they didn't know what they where talking about.

"Izzy, Clary if you can hear me please fight it figh-" I said looking deep into there solid black orbs , those words earn me a lash across the face from Izzy's whip. I could feel blood running down my cheek. I clenched my jaw and then turned to face them again. Clary menacingly walked forward ripped my jacket off. She gently put the tip of her blade at the top on my shoulder and dragged it down my chest pressing deep enough that I felt pain and grimaced.

"Clary this isn't you!" I said grabbing her long sword, it cut deep into my hand but I still ripped it out of hers and dropped it on the floor.

"This is me Jace, accept it." She quickly drawings another blade and put it to my neck. Izzy walked forward with a small dagger in her hand. She walked forward with it and went around to my back. I beat my wings and managed to get her away. Clary pressed the knife closer to my neck and I stopped. I felt the cold blade sink deep into the space between my wings. I cried out in pain and could feel blood running down my back.

"Jace?!" I heard someone yell it was Alec's voice. Clary stabbed my chest and I cried out again in pain.

"ALEC RUN!" I screamed out and half collapsed to the floor heavily. I saw Alec draw an arrow and shot it deep it izzy's lower arm. The black mist rose from her wound and she returned. I felt someone grabbing me, they pulled me to my feet and put the knife to my neck. Alec turned to us an arrow in his hand.

"If you want to save him, you will have to shoot me though him." Clary laughed evilly.

"Do it Alec I will heal!" I yelled, he drew the arrow and readied it.

"Do it." I said softly. He shot the arrow, it hit me deep in my left shoulder and sunk though. I bit my lip to not scream. I heard Clary scream out and I knew it had hit her just right. Izzy ran over and pulled Clary away from me and Alec ran forward and caught me before I fell. I eased into Alec as he gently bought me down to the floor. My wings curved up around me.

"Jace. I am so so sorry." Alec said stroking my hair away from my eyes. I felt my blood trickling down my chest and my back. I looked up at Alec he looked so scared and vulnerable like he was when we where younger and we would fight demons together.

"Pull out the knifes." I chocked out and spat out more blood. I had to heal myself. He nodded and grasped the one on my back.

"1…2…3!" Alec chanted then pulled it out, a gut renching pain flared over my back, I felt more blood gushing out.

"T-the other." I said coughing out more blood, it was getting hard to focus my vision was fuzzy. I was getting weaker and I needed to be awake to heal myself. He grabbed the other one counted down and ripped it out. More blood poured out of that wound as well.

"M-move away." I whispered looking up at him weakly. He slipped out from underneath me then moved away. I looked up at the dark ceiling, I could feel the blood pouring out onto the cold marble floor. I closed my eyes and searched for my power.

"Your useless, nobody cares about you. I used you for protection . I never loved you. I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR PARABATAI! I don't care about you! Your so reckless, your not part of our real family!" Words swarm around my mind They seemed to be screaming at me, ripping me apart. I kept telling the voices they where wrong. I finally found the power and it rushed though me I could feel it spark at my wing tips it rushed though my whole body. I could feel my wings beating and I was being lifted upwards, I could feel the power growing stronger. When I opened my eyes I was in a slow moving golden whirlpool. I beat my wings and I could see they where bright golden. I looked down at my wounds and I could see they where glowing golden from the inside. I flew higher and felt stronger again. I felt exhausted, I felt my wings lowering myself down towards the ground. Suddenly my power started to die. It rushed out of me and back up into my heart, it ended. I fell. My back was heading towards the ground first. I decided to let it take me, maybe the voices where right. I was so tried and just wanted it to end already, I was no good to any one. I waited for the ground to meet me. But instead I felt someone catch me, his heart was beating so fast I don't know how I could hear it. They gently cushioned my fall I leaned into there chest it smelt like Alec. My limbs just wouldn't work including my wings. I let him hold me.

"I got you." He said softly, I closed my eyes and just let the dark void of sleep take me over.

—-

 _My feet where sore and bleeding, everywhere around me was completely white. I looked up there where sheets of paper each one said a hateful comment that had been spoken to me by someone I love. Every time I broke though one sheet the next one was harder to get though. Soon they turned to brick walls then stone. I couldn't get though, I banged my fists on the wall. Suddenly I was falling, I hit the floor. When I got up I could see three cages, one had Alec inside one had Clary and the other held Izzy. A voice spoke out to me:_

 _"Choose one to die all they all do." The deep voice said. I looked at them all and I couldn't choose I loved them._

 _"Me kill me!" I yelled up at the ceiling. I was falling again. When I hit the floor it was a mirror I looked at my reflection my hair was messed up and I had dark bags under my eyes. My wings where beautiful and black._

 _"Hello Jace Herondale." I turned around and it was an angel._

 _"Yes how do you know my name?" I asked standing up against the mirror._

 _"I don't have much time, but I am here to warn you." He said coming forwards._

 _"About what?" I asked confused._

 _"You Are part demon part angel and your heart is the soul sword stone. You are one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe. I am here to warn you that your life is about to change ." The angel explained._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked stretching out my wings._

 _"I mean danger is coming be aware." The angel said then disappeared into thin air. I stumbled forward and fell into a dark deep hole._

 _—_


	28. Tears and new dangers

I was moving, but I wasn't walking or flying. I felt so weak. I could feel soft fabric a shirt, if I listened harder I could hear the persons heartbeat. It was a steady thumping sound. My head was being held against the person chest. It took every last bit if energy for me to open my eyes. I was looking down at my bare stomach. It was covered in blood. I turned my head slowly to the left and I could see my wing flopped to the floor. I rolled my head in so I was leaning into there chest. I smelled the persons scent and I knew instantly it was Alec carrying me. I was cursed with a coughing fit, I coughed up a little blood. The whole action made me exhausted again. I groaned and lay back into the Alec's chest.

"Easy Jace take it easy." He said softly but kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked my voice hoarse and dry I didn't open my eyes.

"We are nearly at Magnus's. He is going to help you just hold on." Alec explained and walked a little faster. I coughed a felt weaker and weaker. He kept walking but after a while I had to say something.

"A-Alec I don't feel so good." I said and I started losing feeling in my body.

"Hang on Jace just hang on!" Alec said panicked and I felt him starting to run.

"Alec, I'm sorry." I whispered and pulled my hand up and put it on his chest.

"Jace keep your eyes open." Alec said and briefly looked down and met my eyes. I tried but my eyelids felt like solid weights pulling them down.

"Stay with me Jace!" Alec said and I felt him grab my hand and hold it close to his chest. I so badly wanted to stay but I felt sick to my stomach, I felt weaker.

"Jace please." Alec begged. I looked up at him once and felt rain on my face but I realised it was his tears. I felt him go down to his knees and hold me close to his chest. I looked up at him and felt like I was dying all over again. That's when it hit me I was dying again.

"Don't leave me please." Alec cried softly, I looked up into his eyes.

"We aren't finished yet…..where you go I go, when you will fight I will fight and when you will die I will die to." Alec said desperately my eyes had slipped closed. So this was the end then. I lay there I wanted to tell Alec Is was alright. But I felt a strange feeling around all my wounds, I opened my eyes and felt a tad stronger. Our hands where glowing He was helping me spark up my healing. I gripped his hand tighter and he looked down at me tears pouring down his face still. My healing kicked in slowly, but Alec knew he had to get back. He slipped out from underneath me and walked backwards away. I lay on the dirty slightly damp street looking up at the sky, there where thousands of stars sparkling in the night. I was feeling stronger and I knew it was working. A sudden surge jolted though me and I smiled weakly I was healing fast. My wings came back to life and curved up around me. They where glowing golden again, but more powerful again. The golden light turned white it was so bright. I breathed in and felt it healing every wound and restoring blood inside me. My wings lifted me up to my feet. They where glowing brighter than ever. I still felt weak by the time the power surge ended. But it had healed all my wounds. I looked up at Alec who was standing away from me tears still tumbling down his face. He ran forward as did I and he embraced me in a hug. I hugged him tighter and we sank down to our knees. Now he is a brother for life. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. Until we eventually got back to our feet and broke apart.

"Thank you." I said a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Please never scare me like that again." Alec said and smiled. Magnus burst out of a door in one of the walls with Clary and izzy close behind him. Magnus ran straight to Alec and they embraced. I turned and Clary had tears streaming down her face, she ran forward and jumped into my open wide arms like a small child. She rapped her legs and arms around me and I nuzzled into her neck. I breathed in her sweet smelling scent. It smelt like home.

"I saw you and Alec and…. I saw you die." She said though sobbing tears.

"I'm here now." I said a stroked her hair. I looked over to Alec who was kissing Magnus deeply and I smiled. Clary eventually let go and I put her back on the ground. It started to pour with rain, heavily.

"Come on lovebirds let's get you back inside." Izzy said and walked back inside the building. I put my arm around Clary and walked us both back inside. We walked up the stairs and into the living room. Clary and I practically fell onto the couch as did Magnus and Alec. Izzy stayed standing.

"Well I guess I will make dinner then." She said and walked into the kitchen I looked at Alec and he just cracked up. I followed suit then everyone was hysterically laughing. I tried to sober up a little.

"Okay seriously I have to stop her." I said and got up. I went into the kitchen and persuaded her to come out and sit down with us. I retook my place next to Clary. For a while we just sat in silence just happy to be in each others company. I zoned in and I could hear all of their heartbeats, they where all calm and content.

"Guys I have something you should know." I spoke up an everyone turned there heads towards me.

"When I passed out I had a strange dream." I said them they all seemed to listen harder now.

"The weird part was when an angel spoke to me and he said he was warning me that danger was coming." I continued and looked to Magnus when he stood up. I stood up as well.

"Show me." He said and I closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my neck and I showed him everything. He drew away when he finished.

"He is right that was a warning. Danger is coming." Magnus said and I sat back down.

"What kind of danger?" Alec asked.

"I think I know…" Magnus replied. "It's is coming for all of us." Magnus's added he sounded scared and worried.

"Who is?" Clary said urgently and worriedly. I snaked my hand into hers and gripped it reassuringly.

"Lucifer himself ." Magnus replied. We all fell silent and Magnus sat back down shocked. I knew he was coming from me and I was done. If they want me they can have me.

"Promise me one thing everyone." I said which got everyone's attention.

"What ever happens you stay alive and stay strong." I added and looked at all there faces.

"I promise."Alec said followed by the others. We all eventually stumbled of to our rooms later in the evening, Alec and I Where left sitting facing each other, Drinks in our hands that Magnus made for us.

"He is coming for me." I said gulping down the rest of my alcoholic beverage.

"I know, but he is going to have to get though me first." Alec replied seriously. I looked up at him and met his eyes, I shook my head.

"No. Nobody is dieing because of me. I love you Alec but this battle ends with me."


	29. I am not afraid to die

Alec stood up and grabbed my arm before I could get away for him. He pulled me in close and tightened his grip.

"Jace Herondale if you dare leave I will kill you myself." Alec said threateningly, I broke his hold on my arm and ran up to the roof I heard him coming after me. I ran to the edge of the roof and stretched out my wings wide readied to jump.

"DON'T JACE PLEASE!" He yelled over the sound of the howling wind. I didn't look back at him and just said in a low voice:

"This life long battle can only end when I die." I said when I got no reply and I couldn't hear him move I turned around, Alec was gone. A small flame was left on the ground where he was standing.

"Alec?" I said walking closer towards the flame, then it hit me. I ran down inside and down the stairs.

"CLARY?! IZZY?! MAGNUS?!" I yelled when I was in the living room. Nobody replied. Shit shit shit. I ran frantically into our room and Clary was gone a small flame was on the bed where she was. I darted into where Magnus should be ,gone a flame took his place. I ran into the spare room and izzy was gone to another tiny flame took her place. Oh god no. I ran back up onto the roof, the strong wind blew my hair and stung my bare chest. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed something about Alec's flame. A note was resting next to it. I picked it up and read the slanted writing.

.

 _If you want your friends back come down to the docks, bring your weapons. If your not there in 1hour I kill them all._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lucifer._

I dropped the note to the ground and looked out into the dark night sky. Then I turned on my heel and stormed back inside. I walked into Clary and i's room, I looked at her small flame and clenched my jaw in anger. I am done, if he wants me he can have me. I pulled on a hoodie and my leather Jacket over the top. I grabbed three long swords and strapped them onto my back between my wings. I picked up four short swords and strapped two to one leg and one inside of my jacket and the other to my chest underneath my hoodie. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed three daggers and strapped them around my wrists. I put one in each of my boots and stretched out my wings to there full length. I walked over to the mirror and took a look at my self probably for the last time. I ran my hand though my blond hair. I looked at my reflection deep into my eyes and felt the rush of power again and smiled. I walked out of my room and back onto the roof I looked at my watch that Alec always makes me wear, I had had 45mins to get to the docks. I ran to the edge and jumped my wings spread out and I bolted forward, I love the adrenaline rush I get from flying. I knew there was wind tonight and if caught it just right I could be in the docks in 25 mins. I flew upwards and let my wings do the rest. I caught it and surged forwards. I looked down at the sparkling lights of cars and traffic lights. Why was I only realising now how beautiful NYC could be at night. I knew the docks where getting close and for once ever I wasn't scared to die, not even a little bit. I saw the docks in site and dived down out of the slip stream. It all came back to when I met and Alec and was caught by the Clave, I shook the horrible memory from my mind and focused back to the now. I landed down and dust flew up around me. Nothing was around nobody was here. but something felt off. Wrong almost. I knew instantly I was in the right place when a circle of fire lit up around me. I wasn't startled I was kind of expecting it. Suddenly thousands of small little creatures surrounded out side of the circle onto of the storage containers. More flames created an isle ahead of me up to a stone throne. On it sat a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a sort of black toga but I could see him properly I was to far away. I stood up tall he wasn't sitting in his throne like a normal king he had his feet up on one arm rest and was leaning back on the other one. He eventually looked down at me then gasped in fake surprise.

"Jace Herondale funny seeing you here of all places." He said smiling and got up and walked down the runway toward me. He stepped into the circle of fire I was trapped in. All of his demons laughed and seemed extremely excited.

"Where are my friends?" I snarled back at him. He looked taken aback, his action reminded me of the joker. He walked around my back and I felt his hand on the back of my neck, he grabbed my collar and pulled, he put his arm around my neck I let him.

"Don't worry they are here." He whispered and pointed next to his throne, he snapped his fingers and four people appeared, They had knifes held to there necks. Alec, Clary, Izzy and Magnus. Lucifer let go of my neck and walked over to them. then turned to me.

"See Jace here they are safe and sound." Lucifer said before walking back over to me. I looked at Clary's eyes she looked so scared and small, I turned and looked at Alec he looked strong but secretly worried.

"What do you want?" I asked staring him dead in the eyes.

"You have two options. number 1 fight me to the death and if you win they will be realised and I can never roam this world again because I will be dead. But if I win your dead and I kill them then take over the shadow world. The other op-" he began but I smiled and cut him off.

"Let's fight." I snarled. Lucifer looked at me and smiled back.

"Good." He said and then raised one arm bringing the ground underneath me upwards but not to far upwards. He was already standing up on it with me. He spread out his hands and the circle expanded.

"You ready?" He asked sounding evil but then again Lucifer should sound evil. I quickly found my power and the cold rush flew though every limb. I felt my wings Ignite into the gold colour. sparks flew at my hands and the soul sword appeared in my right hand. I saw his smile faulter for a second he obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Oh I am ready." I snarled back. Both of his hands blew up in flames that made me kind of worried I could feel the heat from where I was standing. We circled each other for a second before he began. He threw fire at me I dogged it easily and threw my sword he rolled out of the way but I was already on top of him, I took one of my daggers and stabbed him in his stomach. He smiled as I held the dagger and pushed it deeper, he then threw a fire ball at me and it hit me square in the chest. I was thrown back and grimaced it had burnt and though my hoodie and scorched my chest badly. I used my wings and flew upwards, I rolled out of the way when he threw fire at me. I landed a solid kick to his face and rapped my legs around his neck in midair and pulled him down to the ground. I grabbed one of my long swords and stabbed it down into his left shoulder, I learnt from last time and flew away before he could get me. When I was flying in the air I saw as he made a spear out of stone and threw it, I tried to move out the way but was too slow, it impaled my though my left side. I dropped to the ground and curled in on it. When I hit the ground I felt him grab me and roll me onto my front, I kicked him off me and pulled out the spear. I coughed up a little blood and snapped it in half then though it aside. I summoned the soul sword back to my hand and smiled at him blood dripping down my chin, the sword flew straight threw his back and came out of his front, he collapsed to the floor and threw up blood. I landed a solid kick to his face which sent him onto his back. He grabbed my ankle and twisted it, I heard pop and knew that it was dislocated. I was sent to the ground and I felt him grab my other foot and step down on my shin hard, it heard sickening crack and screamed out. It flared up in extreme pain and I groaned. I didn't have much before I ball of fire was being thrown at me. I put my wings up in front of my chest and face and felt it burn them hard. I managed to fly upwards and watch him on the ground, he was bleeding heavily and could barely stand. Time to shoot some lightning. I felt the power go to my palms and I grinned. I shot a bolt down at him it struck him hard and he was shot to the floor. I landed down beside his body. He looked dead and I smiled, I turned away from him and that I think goes down as my biggest mistake ever. I looked at the walls of fire and I could see my reflection. I just saw his reflection behind me but was to late.I felt fire lick up my back I fell to the ground and screamed out it burnt so bad, like no other pain I had ever felt. He grabbed my arm and I He put his foot on my neck and pushed down I gasped for breath.

"So you're the fallen angel just like me." He chocked out between mouthfalls of blood. This made me angry I ached my back up and madly beat my wings. I threw him off my back and grabbed another long sword. He was up on his feet and grabbed the sword and pulled it out of my hand. He roared and fire came out of his mouth. I ducked and rolled until I was behind him. I got up and kicked him right in his wound. He screamed out in agony and I smiled for once I was never so happy to hurt someone. I backed up when he started to grow. He became twice his size with horns and his whole body was made of fire. I took to the sky when he started to throw massive balls of fire at me. I knew if one hit me I would definitely be dead. I was already losing blood and tried. I was pretty sure my shoulder was dislocated as well. I looked down at him he was mad as hell but he was dieing. I suddenly felt a surge of power and knew what I had to do. I flew so high Then looked down at him the wind blew my hair. I charged my wings and started to spiral down wards. I could barely see out side because of the golden spiral I was causing. I got closer and closer, faster and faster, I heard lightening crack around me.. I hit him square in the chest. I felt the fire scorch up my skin and when I came out the other side I collapsed against the floor. Fire was everywhere. I looked back at Lucifer he was back in his original form. I staggered to my feet and recalled the soul sword to my hand. He was cut it half, his blood lay all over the ground. I walked forward and raised my sword above my head. I breathe in then out and brought sword down. It went straight though his brain. It was done he was dead finally. But I didn't have much time to recover .A massive explosion came. I was thrown back I went though the wall of fire and didn't make an attempt to stop myself. I felt cold metal against my burnt skin and lay on the gravel ground. No tears came like I was them expecting to. I knew this was the last time I would see this sky. I let my eyes drift close and I knew for once this was it. I was not afraid to die.


	30. Barely living

Pain was the first thing I registered, it started from my chest and spread out all over my body. It was like a constant painful ache. I opened my eyes and around me was darkish, with a stylish décor. I was in a massive four poster bed. I looked down at what I could see of my body I was cover in bandages and square pieces of gauze. I noticed when I rolled my head to one side my massive wing was strapped up a little. I was raised up slightly on a hill of pillows, the pain didn't stop. I noticed when I looked at one of my arms I hand iv lines in them. I followed them across the bed and up to a lamppost which had made a makeshift iv drip. There where two bags of blood and one of water. I knew instantly the water meant I had been out for a while. If I focused in on the writing on the blood bags one of demon the other was angel. I smiled they where thinking of me. They. Where was Izzy, Alec, Clary and Magnus. I looked around the room and nobody was inside. I noticed in my left hand conveniently my phone hand been place. I picked it up and turned It over. I brought it one two my lap and just this small action made me feel tried. I unlocked my dirty phone screen and went into my messages. I saw I had one text from Alec already. I opened it and it read:

"Text me when you are awake, don't move." I smiled and typed a reply.

"I'm up." I type simply because I just felt to weak to type more. I felt my parabati rune flare up but not in pain Alec was happy. I smiled when I saw he had read the text. I put down my phone and closed my eyes gently and awaited Alec coming inside. I had no idea where was but right now I didn't care much. A little while later I heard a a frantic heart beat coming towards the door. I closed my eyes and focused in on the beat, I listened harder and I could hear his breathing. It drew in quickly to indicate he was running. I opened my eyes when I could hear his loud heavy footsteps come harming towards the door. I watched the door and waited. It was thrown open with a mighty force. Alec came stumbling tough his looked disoriented and finally when he settled his eyes on me face I couldn't help but grin. He walked over to the bed side and grinned back.

"Always an entrance." I smiled and he nodded over walking looking slightly like a small child or a lost puppy. His smile soon turned to a frown when he set his eyes on the rest of my mangled and covered in bandages body. I looked down a little self consciously. I watched his eyes looking over every inch of my body. Each wound he moved onto his eyes just widened like he was frightened. I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off without even looking at me.

"You where dead, I watched you die." Alec said his voice sounded flat but yet I could hear his sadness in his voice. I sighed.

"Alec I-" began but he cut me off.

"I felt our rune disappear, you died. I can't watch that again." Alec said and I saw a tear fall down a down and land on the sheets.

"I know and I am sorry but I wasn't about to let you die." I protested a little and sat up a little. Pain flared up all over me and I made a small grimace. Alec looked up and I could really see tears welling in his eyes. He walked over and kicked of his clunky boots and took of his denim Jacket. He picked up the edge of the sheet and slid underneath. I wasn't sure what he was doing but I let him. He careful minded my left wing and lifted it in front of him. As he edges his way over I watched his every move. He gently slid underneath half of my body only causing a slight amount of pain. I turned into Alec and sunk into his chest he looped his arm around my shoulders gently and automatically he put out his hand I took it and held it tight.

"Your gonna be okay, I am here for you." He whispered softly. He was always the best at giving me comfort when I needed it I didn't even have to ask. We lay there like that for awhile and slowly the excruciating pain became more bearable He was giving me strength I felt it.

"How long was I out?" I asked feeling a tiny bit stronger.

"5 days." Alec replied.

"What?!" I said and sat up slightly but instantly regretted it as pain writhed up in my stomach wound. He put a hand on my chest and pressed down instantly overpowering me and laying me back again.

"Easy. It's okay." He said softly and I relaxed back into him.

"Where is Clary." Was the next thing I said and I felt like I needed her here.

"Her and Isabelle are down in Idris, there is a downwalrd meeting to discuss the new Clave." He explained.

"Why aren't you down there?" I asked looking up at him confused. He smiled.

"Because I cant leave me injured and dieing parabati alone. Izzy and Clary went as my representatives." He replied and I let some of my muscles relax but I still felt slightly guilty.

"You should have gone." I said protesting giving away a hint of guilt in my voice.

"Jace when you have just saved the world and me you don't need to feel guilty." Alec said and laughed a little but I knew he was serious.

"Thanks." I replied and closed my eyes feeling weaker. We stayed like that for awhile until I had to know something.

"How am I alive?" I asked weakly.

"Well we found out something while you where sleeping." Alec said and paused he sighed. I waited until he began to speak again.

"Your immortal."


	31. A gamble

I smiled and chuckled a little, but instantly stopped when pain flared up in my chest, I made a small grimace and lied back down into Alec.

"You kidding right?" I asked and smirked. His face was straight and he looked away not meeting my eyes. He slid out from underneath me and gently laid me down back on the pillows. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. Then it hit me he wasn't joking, I felt my blood run cold.

"Oh my god you aren't kidding." I said seriously looking up at him as he paced back on forward.

"Unfortunately not." He said looking back up at me for a second but kept pacing.

I sighed and couldn't watch him pace anymore it was making me feel dizzy. I lay my head back and and breathed in slowly to stop my head from spinning.

"Jace?" I heard Alec ask and I opened my eyes and looked back at him. "You okay?" He asked and stopped pacing and looked down at me concern filled his eyes. The dizziness didn't stop and the whole room became a blur.

"Alec?" I said scared when I couldn't see him, but I felt a pang in my chest and then black filled my vision.

something was cold being wiped across my forehead, it felt like a new realm of heaven. Who ever was doing it wiped it down my face and to my neck, I leaned into the touch. One of there fingers touched my neck gently and I knew it was Clary instantly by her soft skinned fingertips. It took every ounce of strength I had to open my heavy eye lids. I marvelled at her beautiful red silky hair and my eyes trained down to a glass bowl of water sitting in her lap.

"Clary." I rasped out, my voice wad so dry it hurt to talk. Her head snapped up and met my eyes. I smiled wide when I saw her face turn from serious to joy in a second. She put her small hand on the side of my face and smiled, I pulled my hand up and noticed I had two iv lines in my hands. I took her hand from my face and kissed it. She smiled again and I grinned but I was confused.

"You back?" I asked exercising my stiff voice.

"Well when Alec called me telling me that you passed out and you had a souring high fever, I had to come back." She explained and dunked a cloth in the bowl of water and the wiped it on my neck again. I couldn't help but let a small moan of pleasure escape my lips.

"What happened?" I asked and watched her face.

"You have the blood of one of the strongest demons in any dimension and then the blood of gods highest archangels, then you have the heart of a soul sword stone. The three clashed and it's caused you to pass out and in your weakened state it caused you to have a high fever. So when Alec called me Raphael and Magnus and I had to come home." She explained gently mopping up my sweat.

"Don't tell me I stopped the meeting." I groaned feeling guilty. I looked away but soon her hand was on my hot face and she and pulled it across so I was looking at her.

"Jace when you save the world from literally Satan you can't feel guilty anymore." She said and leaned forward and kissed my clary forehead,then re-dunked the cloth. I lay my back so I was looking at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and zoned in so I could listen to her heart beat, It was a peaceful slowly thumping.

"Clary the meeting, how long has it been put of for." I asked still feeling a tiny bit guilty.

"Well it has actually been restarted. Alec was in a fit he didn't want to leave you. You where out for three days, we never left you side. I was so worried I knew you where immortal but I just need you….." She explained gently and looked down and ran the cloth though her hands.

"Clary I am never going to leave you." I said and dragged one of my weak arms and put it on one of her hands, she looked up and met my eyes.

"Never." I said looking deep into her eyes and hearing her smooth heart beat in my ears. She smiled and smoothed her fingers over my knuckles avoiding the iv lines. I was letting myself drift away into sleep when Clary drew her hand away.

"Oh I forgot Raphael said to give you this when you woke up." She said and I looked as she handed me a piece of folded up paper. I unfolded it and read the first line.

 _Jace you need to call me now- Raphael._

I put down the piece of paper and then turned to Clary confused.

"Babe, where is my phone?" I asked and she handed it to me from one of her pockets. I didn't even have to say anything before she got up,

"I will leave you alone for a minute." She turned and left taking the bowl with her. I smiled and watched her beautiful body walk away. I turned my attention back to the task at hand and unlocked my phone and called Raphael. It rung for awhile but he soon picked up.

"Jace, good to hear from you." He said and seemed happy but I could read though his fake happiness and I could sense concern and worry but I knew it wasn't directed down at me.

"You to Raphael, what's this about?" I asked my voice hushed slightly.

"This concerns Alec and the meeting." Raphael said seriously.

"What happened?is he hurt." I asked concerned for my brother and why I wouldn't have felt any of his pain. Raphael sighed and I could see him shaking his head.

"He can't focus, He is making rash decisions..as a vampire I can tell that he is concerned about you. He really didn't want to leave you. I think we need you to come to Idris be with him. calm him down." Raphael explained over the phone but it sounded like he was just next door. I instantly knew I had to come down, Alec needed me. But this could seriously put me my far back in the healing process. But I knew I had already decided.

" I am coming now." I said not even thinking about me injures, when I tried to move I groaned out in pain and collapsed back onto the pillows exhausted

"Okay I am not going anywhere for awhile." I said holding my stomach tightly.

"I know that's why Magnus and I agreed that we would give you a potion which will make you feel no pain four 48 hours, but as soon as they are up you will become incredibly weak and be quite sick for the next few days. You don't have to take it if you don't want to." Raphael in formed me. I didn't even need to think about it.

"I am in."


	32. Just when everything's right

"where is the potion?" I asked looking around the room.

"Magnus will portal it to you now." Just as he finished his sentence a tiny portal appeared in front of me which spat out a glass bottle, I luckily caught it and quickly studied the bluish liquid inside it. The portal disappeared and I picked the phone back up.

"Oka Jace, pass me onto Clary so I can explain the situation." He said

"Okay." I replied a little worried Clary wouldn't be so keen on the idea of her nearly dead boyfriend getting up and taking a magical potion that would make him be sick for days after.

"Clary?!" I called out and I heard her heart beat speed up and she came in worried, I handed her the phone.

"Raphael needs to talk to you." I said and she nodded and took the phone looking a little confused. I watched her pace around bitting at her nails obviously nervous. She spoke into the phone and I couldn't quite hear what she said. She eventually walked back over and handed me the phone, she nodded letting me know she had agreed. I smiled at her and put the phone back to my ear.

"Jace? You there?" He asked.

"Yeah I am here." I replied quickly turning the bottle over in my hand.

"Magnus is opening a portal but Clary can't come with you, so drink the potion and come though when you are ready." Raphael explained. I looked up at Clary and she looked away sadly.

"Okay, I will see you on the other side." I said and he replied the same thing. I hung up the phone and put it down. I picked up the potion and took of the glass cap. I was about to lift it to my lips when Clary put her hand on my arm and stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know about this." She said doubtful.

"Clary, I know this is hard but this is just something I have to do…for Alec." I explained.

"Haven't you done enough for him!" She raised her voice frustrated but I knew she was just worried.

"Babe, He is my brother I will do anything for him." I replied calmly. She sighed.

"I know I just don't want to see you get hurt because you of him." She replied and looked back at me.

"I know but he would do it for me." I said and took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently, she nodded and walked away to get some clothes for me. I lifted the potion to my mouth and drank quickly, it tasted vile like dead grass mixed with salt. I grimaced but kept drinking until the bottle was empty. I put it down and instantly felt it affect me. It felt like a hot rush I closed my eyes and felt it all the way though me. I felt stronger and couldn't feel the pain anymore, I opened my eyes and looked over at Clary wide eyed, she looked back with the same expression. I pulled the sheet back and took the iv lines out of my hand. I stood up easily and didn't feel any of the pain that I should be feeling. All my wounds where still there, but I couldn't feel them. Clary walked over and handed my some trousers I pulled them on same with a shirt she threw playfully at me. I put on my signature leather jacket and pulled on a pair on boots. I looked in the mirror and smiled I spread out my wings and grinned. I loved seeing them at there full length. I turned around to Clary and she walked up to me and stroked a piece of my hair of my face. I leaned down slightly and rapped my arms around her neck.

"Promise me you will be safe." She whispered in my ear and I hugged her tighter.

"I will if you will." I whispered back and pulled away. I smiled and she smiled back and pushed her body into mine just for a second then she pulled away. I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you." I whispered to her, she smiled as did I.

"I love you to." She replied and I grinned wide. I heard a crackling sound which was a portal opening, it was time to leave. I pulled away and looked towards the portal, then back at Clary. I turned and walked into the purple light in front of me. I pictured the Idris palace entrance and I opened my eyes, I stepped out of the portal into the grand opening of the Idris palace. Every guard turned to look at me on high alert, but they instantly stood down when they new it was me. I walked though the grand hallway my boots clunking on the marble floor. I felt stronger and my wings felt at ease as I walked down though the tall hallway, I knew they would be at the meeting hall. I walked towards the grand doors, I zoned in and could hear 5 heart beats one was more frantic than the others. It's only Raphael that knows I am coming, this could be a risky move. Oh well. I walked up the stairs to the doors guards stood in front of me. But they moved and opened the doors for me. I walked forward though the threshold and stood at the top of a few stairs. Before I knew what was happening a small ball of fire was being shot at me, I zoned in and knew my vision had gone gold. Everything slowed down Just enough that I could put up my wings up to block it. It clashed hard with my wings but I barely felt it. I parted my wings and looked down at the grand table that they all sat at. Raphael smiled at me as did Luke. The queen looked shocked and confused, Magnus was standing up indicating that he shot the fireball. Then there was Alec, he turned in his chair and when he laid eyes on me his mouth opened and closed in shock. He stood up from his seat and I walked forward down the steps towards them all. Alec suddenly had his bow and arrow in his hand, he shot an arrow straight at my heart, I quickly caught it and dropped it to the floor shocked.

"Alec, it's me!" I said but he didn't listen and shot arrow after arrow at me, I flew into the air and flew across the other side of the room and landed. Raphael was on his feet as was Luke and ran to Alec.

"Alec stop it's really him!" They said and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"No it can't be!" Alec said as they held his arms back. I took a smallish dagger from my jacket pocket.

"I'll prove it." I said and opened my hand, I breathed in and cut a deep line into my palm, it didn't hurt much but I knew it was enough that he would feel it. I closed my hand and looked back up at him. Raphael and Luke let him go, and he looked shocked.

"H-how." He stammered. Raphael shook his head at me.

"Don't worry about that right now." I said and flew over and landed right in front of him. He looked so shocked but he wasn't shocked enough to lean forward and hug me tight. I hugged him back tight and breathed in his scent, I could hear his heart beat slow down to a calmer pace.

"Why don't we pick this up later." Magnus's helpfully suggested. I broke apart from Alec and smiled at Magnus.

"I think that would be best." The seelie queen stated and I looked around at her and smiled as well. She walked passed me and Alec.

"It's good to see you Jace." She said as she walked past and out of the room followed by her guards. Raphael and Luke followed her out but Magnus stayed. I turned my attention back to Alec who was still looking at me confused but he looked happy.

"I heard you where worried about me." I said smiling.

"I don't know how you are standing here right now but I am so happy your Okay." He said smiling and laughed a little. I laughed back and smacked his arm gently.

"I am here when you need me." I said. "I heard you have been making some shit decisions lately, so I am here to intervene." I added laughing. He rubbed the back of his neck guilty.

"Well yeah I just had my mind on other things." He said guilt in his voice. Magnus walked over and rubbed Alec's left arm.

"Well then let's get this meeting back on the road I am glad your hear Jace, we all want your input in this." Magnus said and smiled. I smiled back.

"I would be honoured." I replied humbled. Magnus then proceeded to leave and get the others. The all walked back in as I took a seat next to Alec on one side and I had Raphael on my other side. We sat down and they began to discuss about the new Clave opportunity's.

"So I was thinking that all of us could be one sixth of the Clave this way we all get a fair say in what happens to our world." Alec purposed. They all seemed to agree and started asking Alec questions when my phone buzzed. It was a text from the institute, I opened it. What I read made me stand up in shock and worry. My went vision blurry and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was aware of eyes on me. My chair fell backwards and hit the floor making a clatter against the marble floor. The sound of it crashing to the floor rang in my ears. I couldn't take my eyes away from the text.

"Jace, you okay?" I hear Luke ask.

"Jace? What's wrong?." That was Alec I couldn't find my voice, but when I did I chocked out the words. Tears tugged at my eyes when I looked up and spoke.

"The institute was attacked…... Clary's dead."


	33. Really gone?

I stared down at my floresent phone screen. I couldn't breathe, Clary's dead. It can't be, it's not true. I stumbled back and moved the fallen chair back further away from the table. I felt someone grip my left arm holding me steady, I looked up and it was Alec. He looked so worried and scared, I felt tears pulling against my eyes. I had to know if it was true.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said to the court and pulled away from Alec. My feet took me out of the door and they kept running, I hammered down the hallway and spread my wings out wide. The guards moved out of the way as I came around running towards them, I summoned lightening from my body and it rushed to my hands. I shot it forward and a massive bolt struck out of my hands, it blasted though the heavy wooden doors. I lept into the air and my wings beat hard sending me flying into the air. I flew high away from the Idris institute. I couldn't think straight she wasn't dead, this wasn't the end. I beat my massive wings harder and flew faster. Trees became a blur as I weaved though them trying to find a break where I could get to the open sky. I spotted a gap up ahead and pulled upwards. I pushed harder and went even faster. I burst out of the canopy and above into the slightly greyish sky. I flew straight ahead keeping away from the trees, I knew it was a long flight but I didn't have the time it took to get there. I had to get there now. I flew harder my wings sending my surging forwards. If I pushed to hard I don't know what could happen but right now I had to get to Clary. Everything around me became blurs and I flew harder. I could see small streaks of lightening coming of my wingspan. I felt my power surge though me and rush to my wings. I looked to the left and noticed they where glowing golden. I beat them down hard and I surged forwards into a whole new speedway. I hit my wings down harder and kept flying faster, the wind blew though my hair and ruffled my feathers. I was growing desperate but I saw the edge of NYC buildings. I dived down into the buildings. I weaved my way though them skyscrapers, I flew past them at the speed of light. The institute came into sight below me. My breath was taken away when I noticed body's on the ground. I dived down the wind whistling in my ears, I pulled up and landed on the concrete path that lead to the doors. Body's lay everywhere, manly demon thank god. I activated my speed rune without knowing and darted to the doors, I heaved one open and threw myself though the door way. More body's adorned the floors, hundreds of demons dead, they where slowly disappearing. I ran though and bumped into another Shadowhunter. She looked shocked to see me and humbly bowed her head not sure what to do.

"Where is Clary?" I asked her desperately. Her face dropped and she looked sadly at me and this just made me more panicked.

"She is up on the roof." She replied sorrow in her voice. I was closer to the roof from outside that I was inside, so I turned on my heel and ran back out the door. In front of me down the concrete path a portal appeared, Alec and Magnus stepped out looking panicked. I met there eyes and then spread out my wings and shot upwards. I flew hard upwards to the roof, I looked down onto the roof to see serval Shadowhunters crowed around a body laying in the ground. I could see her orange hair and my heart broke in half. The whole world slowed down. I landed hard on the rooftop dust kicked up at my feet as ran over to them, they where people I barely knew but they instantly moved at the way. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her pale features and her lifeless face. I chocked on tears and felt like I had just been kicked in my stomach. I dropped to my knees beside her and looked at her body she was wounded badly right over her heart. I moved my shaking hands underneath her body and lifted her into my arms, I zoned in and couldn't hear her heartbeat…no more peaceful thumping. Nothing. I held her close to my her body cold and lifeless. Tears slipped out of my eyes when I couldn't feel her anymore. Our memories flashed around me, our first kiss, our first fight, her first demon kill, me teaching her how to use her serph blade, us first saying we loved each other, our sex, her beautiful face. I zoned back in when my hand ran over her dried blood on her chest and I never wanted to feel her blood like that again. I looked at her face longing for her eyes to open, a tear of mine landed on her ashened face. I lay her body in my arms and put my forehead on her chest.

"Don't leave me." I sobbed not being able to control my pain anymore. This hurt worse than any pain, she was always by my side, always there for me. She was the love of my life. I felt a hand on my back gently pulling me away. I pushed the person away hard with my wing. I wasn't ready to let go. More hands where on me trying to pull me away from her, I wouldn't let them separate us. I cried weakly into her neck smelling her sweet scent soon disappearing.

"Jace….it's okay. I'm here." It was Alec's softly spoken voice. He gently pulled me away and I let him. People took Clary out of my arms and I watched from my knees as they carried her away. Alec was down on his knees beside me, and I turned into his chest and cried into his shirt.

"It's true." I replied sobbing more and grabbing onto his shirt, I used it to keep me grounded from going insane with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Alec said into my ear and gently brought me to my feet. I wanted to be alone for a while. I stepped away from Alec and sniffed.

"I need to go." I whispered and didn't even wait for a reply to take off from the roof. I flew steadily away from the institute building. The sun was setting now I pushed my wings upwards and flew up to one of the highest building in NYC. I landed on the top and walked to the edge of the roof. I sat down dangling my feet over the edge facing the sunset. The wind blew into my hair and I just watched the sunset, I stared at the sun and just wanted it to consume me. This couldn't be true why did she have to die…..I loved her. I needed her! Why did every time I was happy it have to go wrong?! My blood suddenly boiled, I felt rage go though me. I was done with this! My power raged though me and I stretched out my wings I heard a crack and realised lightening had shot out of them, they glowed gold and I felt powerful it eased the aching pain in my heart. My hands glowed with power and I put them together and shot it up at the sky frustrated. It brightened up the sky madly and sent cracks of it everywhere. I withdrew my hands and tried to calm down, I looked out and my lightening had cracked all over the skyline. My phone buzzed and I got a text from Alec:

 _Jace What are you doing?! This is all over the news that a massive lightening storm has hit NYC out of nowhere. You need to calm down please just come home._

I read it and just put the phone back in my jacket pocket. My power kept appearing out of nowhere and I could barely control as I shot out more lightening, it helped ease the pain. It cracked all over the sky once more and struck buildings. I beat my wings hard causing more lightening to crack. A massive bolt came out of my chest and I let it. It shot out and I watched as it struck the roads and I could hear people's screams. I suddenly felt weak and stumbled backwards. All the power rushed out of me like I was a deflated balloon. I tripped over my feet and fell hard onto the cold stone. I lay on the top and watched my lightening crack above me and strike down around the building I was laying on. Clouds formed above me and lightening struck out of them, I had to move. I dragged myself up to my feet and brought out my wings. I stumbled and practically half jumped half fell over the side. My wings caught the strong wind and I managed to glide over to where Magnus place was. I could hear the lightening cracking in the background and I knew it was only a certain time before the rain came. I could see his place in site and beat my weak wings, I came close to the building and I landed onto the roof and my feet collapsed underneath me, I fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. I felt a drop of rain on my the back of my neck followed by a massive lightening crack. I let my head rest against the stone and my eyes slip close. They will find me but this time I didn't want to be found.


	34. A new complication

Alec's POV

I heard a loud thump on the roof , I turned around from my spot at the kitchen counter and looked at the staircase that lead up to the roof expecting to see Jace coming down the stairs. He didn't show, I heard another crack of lightening. I got to my feet as did Magnus I ran to the stairs but I felt a strong arm jerk me back, I turned and it was Magnus. He smiled and walked in front of me.

"Just in case." He said smiling, then it was my turn to grab his arm.

"Jace would never hurt me." I said and pushed in front and walked quickly up the metal stairs. I opened the heavy door under the floresant light. Wind and rain heavily hit me blowing against my open jacket and lashing against my face, I squinted my eyes so I could see out on the roof. There was a body laying on the floor, it had massive wings so I instantly knew it was Jace. I ran out as fast as I could but the wind was blowing me back, I skidded back on the gravel with the full force of the wind. Suddenly a massive green shield came out in front of me, I looked back and Magnus was casting it so I could get to Jace. I ran forward easily and I leaned down by his side, I shook his shoulders urgently . No response. I rolled him over on his back with a great deal of effort. He had a long gash on his forehead and his face was pale. I looked up over to Magnus to see his face screwed up he obviously couldn't hold it much longer. I gently snaked my arms underneath his back and behind his knees, then lifted him up carefully. I ran back inside and down the staircase as quickly as possible. Trying not to bang his wings in the way down. I heard the door shut hard and I looked around to see Magnus come down the stairs, he walked around in front of me and lead me and Jace though to the couch. I gently laid him down being extra careful around his head. Magnus quickly stepped in front of me.

"Get him some water." Magnus instructed and started healing his head wound. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, I turned on the tap and ran some water into it. I looked out the window and could see a terrible storm striking all over NYC. I shook my head, how could he have so much power? I quickly filled the glass and walked back to Magnus, he looked like he was struggling to heal the small wound.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried setting down the glass on the side table.

"I can't heal him, it's like there is a barrier stopping me." He said looking confused down at Jace and withdrew his hands. Suddenly Jace's eyes snapped open, he instantly stood up scared.

"Jace! It's okay." I said coming closer. He turned around wildly to meet me it was going well until Magnus stepped in.

"Jonathan. It's all right." Magnus said Jace's eyes went gold and his wings lit up, he spun around and shot lightening out of his hands. Magnus quickly shielded himself but he was still blasted back into a wall. I watched as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jace! Please it's okay it's me Alec!" I said frightened I knew he had powers and stuff but that was dangerous, if Magnus hadn't of blocked himself then he would be dead definitely. Jace turned around and as soon as he met my eyes, his golden orbs turned back to blue again.

"A-Alec?." He whispered softly his wings turned back to there black colour. He stumbled forward and I quickly grabbed his arm thinking he was going to steady himself but he kept going to the floor. I swiftly tucked my arm around his waist and pulled him in to my chest so he rested on me. I noticed his breathing was ragged and he was shaking.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked worried. He mumbled a reply and became heaver in my arms. I quickly scooped him up and lay him down back on the couch. Then I ran back to where my love was on the floor passed out. I knelt down beside him and brushed his hair away from his face. Thank god he didn't seem injured. I breathed a sigh of relief and lifted him up. I carried him into our bedroom and took off his jacket. I lay him down gently on the plush red sheets. I took off his shoes and his shirt, which revealed his smokin hot abs. I couldn't help but stare a little I was still in awe at how I managed to get a man like him. I undid his boots and placed them by the bed then I proceeded to pull the sheets over his chest and kissed his forehead gently. I turned on the side light then turned of the main one so only a small glow was left in the room. I left the door half open then walked out into the living room. Jace was up He was standing up and looking around wildly,I walked over calmly.

"Jace are you okay?" I asked a little worried.

"Magnus? Is he alright?" He asked pacing worriedly.

"He is fine, Why didn't you tell me you are this powerful?" I asked gesturing to the lightening storm outside.

"I-I didn't know I was it just….helped ease the pain." He paused and looked away. I moved forward and didn't quite know what to say.

"I'm sorry about Clary really." I said moving forward but he put out his hand walked out to the balcony. I followed him out and stood beside him, I looked out into the night sky crackling with thunder.

"We promised we would never leave each other." Jace said and I could hear how upset he was in his voice. I bowed my head in respect and memory of her. I looked up at him and saw a tear roll down his perfectly shaped features. I put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"It's going to be okay." I said and looked at him, he didn't turn to meet my eyes but soon another tear went down his face.

"I was in love, why her?" He said his voice wavering and few more tears streamed down his face. I felt awful for him, if It had been Magnus I would have been a reck. I took hold off his arm and brought him into hug, I hear him choke back tears. There wasn't much I could o for my parabati right now, just give him the comfort he needed.

"Everyone around me gets hurt….." he whispered. I pulled away from him and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"You can hurt me millions of time over and I will still come back again and again ." I barely had finished my sentence when he stepped back and put out his hand.

"Don't say that. That's what she said and it isn't true." He said quickly his voice laced with sadness.

"I just need some time alone." He finished and turned back to the lightening sky.

"Okay." I replied softly and patted his back before I turned away and walked back inside. I went though to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. I hated seeing him like this, I knew he loved Clary so much. I could feel his sadness in my parabati rune. I put my head in my hands and just though about Clary and how she was a good person. How she made Jace so happy. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt strong pain in my parabati rune. I heard a scream from the balcony of pure agony, I stumbled and fell to the ground in pain it hurt so bad! It raged up around my rune and I couldn't hell but scream out the same. I crawled over to the counter and dragged myself to my feet doubled over in pain.

"JACE!" I screamed out in agony. I opened the cupboard door and fumbled with a potion that Magnus made for me so I couldn't feel his pain, I took one good swig and slid down to the floor. The pain dulled almost instantly and I got to my feet. I ran though the living room to see Jace laying on his back out on the balcony screaming in pain and struggling for breath, I knelt down beside him and took his hand in mine.

"Be still brother." I said and quickly lifted him up into my arms. He squirmed in pain and bit his lip . he grabbed onto my shirt and held it tight between his fingers, his face was screwed up in pain. I set him down but he half collapsed in pain.

"Call Raphael." He weased out desperately.I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I let go of Jace and he fell to the floor heavily. I instantly dropped down beside him and I dragged him up so his back was resting on the back of the couch. I dialled Raphael quickly and put the phone to my ear, I put one hand on Jace's shoulder he was struggling to breathe and looked paler than before. Raphael picked up the phone before he could even get a word in I spoke.

"Raphael I need your help please." I said quickly sounding desperate.

"What is this regarding." He asked relaxed.

"Jace, he collapsed and told me to call you what's going on?" I asked looking at Jace concerned as I could see him struggling to stay awake.

"Oh…well you know how you said you where stressed and I could tell it was about Jace well I." Then he paused sounding guilty.

"Well what?." I asked desperately.

"We though that if we got him to you, you would calm down. We gave him a potion to make him stronger but it's only good for 48hours. I guess those hours are up." He explained.

"Hold on a second Who is "we"?" I asked confused.

"Well…mmmm Magnus helped me." Raphael said guilty.

"What?! Magnus helped you?! What do-" I was brought back to my attention when Jace groaned painfully.

"Raphael this doesn't look like your run in the mill end of potion here. He looks like he is dieing.." I replied angrily watching Jace try and fight the urge to pass out.

" What are his symptoms?" Raphael asked sounding more concerned.

"Well he is struggling to breathe, passing out, pale, uncontrollable power surges. Agonising pain." I listed them off.

"Something isn't right I am coming over now." Raphael said then hung up the phone. Now I was officially scared. I looked at Jace who was looking like death it's self in Shadowhunter from.5 minuets later a knock at the door. I practically ran as fast as I did with a speed rune over to the door and was met with a panicked Raphael.

"Where is he?" Raphael walking past me.

"Right here." I said panicked and lead him over to Jace. He crouched down on his left side and I could tell he instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing his facial expression change.

"Something doesn't feel right." He replied then placed his hand over Jace's heart, he then turned around and grabbed something out his Jacket pocket. An injection needle. I pulled up Jace's sleeve and Raphael quickly stabbed the needle inside. I noticed Jace wince slightly, Raphael drew out some blood, then took out the needle. I noticed the small whole didn't disappear which was a big hint Something was wrong because with his super fast healing it should be gone in seconds.. I rolled his sleeve back down and watched as Raphael pushed the blood out into a glass.

"What are you doing?!" I asked freaked out slightly That a vampire was going to drink my brother blood.

"This is the only way to figure if something has gone wrong. Relax I have my blood lust under control." Raphael explained and then proceeded to drink a little of it. He instantly spat it back out and ran to over to a trash can and I heard a horrible sound of him dry heaving. when he eventually returned he looked exhausted and wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"I am guessing that's not a good sign." I asked a little sarcastically. He gave me a glare but it soon turned serious.

"He has been poisoned."


	35. New trouble in town

"Oh god, oh god , oh god. What kind of poison is it?" I asked looking back at Jace his face was covered in sweat. Raphael crouched back down and put two fingers up to Jace's neck to feel his pulse. Jace grimaced and his head lulled to one side.

"Agony poison, it won't kill him but will be extremely painful." Raphael explained looking back at me.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"He needs to come back to D'mort, I can help take his pain away there." Raphael said seriously. I looked up at him a little shocked.

"I need to be with him. I'm his parabati." I protested, Raphael glared back up at me frustrated.

"Alec please you need to stay here the vamps barely trust you. They will protect Jace but not you." Raphael explained annoyed. I knew he was right the vamps didn't like me much but they liked Jace more mainly because he saved them all..

"Fine, but just keep me updated." I sighed admitting defeat. Raphael swiftly picked Jace up in his arms, Jace groaned and squirmed a little. I stood up and put my hand oh his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Jace. I promise." I whispered gently. Raphael nodded then disappeared with my parabati in his arms. I sighed and couldn't help but still be worried, I trusted Raphael but with Jace. I don't know what he was going to happen.

"A-Alec?" A small voice said from the bedroom doorway. I looked over to see Magnus leaning heavily on the frame a sheet rapped around his shoulders, I rushed over and supported him. I could feel how weak he was, frail almost.

"Magnus are you okay?" I said and let him lean against my chest.

"My magic isn't working." He coughed out. My blood went cold something was wrong definitely wrong.

"Here lay down." I said and scooped him up in my arms. His head rested against my chest as I carried him back to the bedroom. I lay him back down on the bed and he groaned in pain. I looked down at him confused, something was wrong. I leant down at felt his forehead it was burning up violently. I drew my hand away like I had been burnt.

"I'm need to go get some ice." I said confused and left. I walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, I put it in the sink and ran the tap so I it would fill. I grabbed a towel and walked back to sink and picked up the bowl. I looked at my reflection in the water and sighed I looked a mess. I then proceeded to walk back into Magnus's room. He was sweating a lot and tossing and turning over. I placed the bowl on the side table and sat down on the side of the bed. He rolled to face me and I smiled. I dunked the cloth in the bowl and placed it on his chest.

I remembered when Maryse did this for me when I had to flu, I was sick for days but Jace never left my side, I remember Izzy trying to feed me soup but I wouldn't take it. Jace would always be there He didn't sleep for 2 days we where only young as well.

I smiled at the memory of it but I soon was brought back to Magnus when he groaned. I wiped the cloth down on his neck and washed away the sweat.

"Magnus, What is going on? I though warlocks couldn't get sick." I said still confused and mopped his chest down with the cold water.

"We can't, only poisoned." He whispered weak followed by a fit of coughing, I gently rubbed his back and hushed sweet nothings in his ear. When he relaxed I now was seriously worried because if he had been poisoned I needed to know what it was to cure it. Then it hit me. Jace knows a lot about poisoned god knows he has been poisoned enough by various demons over time. Maybe he knows something. I reached over and picked up my phone.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked weakly. I turned back around to him and opened my phone.

"Calling Jace he knows a lot about poison." I explained and started to ring him. The phone purred for awhile before her picked up.

"Alec?" Jace said breathlessly like he had just run a marathon while being continuously punched in the stomach.

"Jace how are you?" I asked my worry pricking up instantly. I could practically see him sweating though the sheets and groaning in pain.

"I will live." This made me smile but it definitely wasn't funny in the way his voice was so hoarse and broken.

"I think Magnus has been poisoned, I need you help trying to identify the poison." I explained standing up and pacing around the bed. I heard him groan in pain and he sounded exhausted, but he soon replied.

"Symptoms?" He asked though his teeth.

"Losing his Magic, high fever, weakened." I said listing them off one by one. He instantly replied.

"That's Indone poison very deadly…it's made of part vampire venom and part blood of a half shadowhunter half demon." He paused for what he sounded like to catch his breath which gave me a little time to think who would have access to venom and blood of a demon half Shadowhunter.

"It will kill him slowly, but it won't give him much pain." Jace explained pausing for breath between each word.

"He is going to die?" I asked more to myself than to Jace. It hit me that I had to save him Magnus couldn't die, I didn't want to lose the love of my life….I could see how hurt Jace was about Clary I would never want to lose Magnus. I love him.

"I don't know for sure…" Jace said sadly but cut himself off with a fit of coughing and groaning in agony. It made me feel so bad talking probably out him in more pain he needed to rest and I hated how I couldn't feel his pain anymore, so I could know when he was hurting and I could comfort him.

"Okay thanks Jace..rest easy." I replied I couldn't help hide the sadness in my voice.

"You to." He weased out. I hung up the phone and sat back down heavily on our bed. I looked at Magnus to see he was passed out. Even when he was sleeping he was stunning, but currently there was nothing happy about the way he was covered in sweat and tossing and turning. I sat back down next to him and brushed his sweaty hair away from his face. I grabbed the cloth and dunked it in the water again. I lay it on his forehead and he moaned in relief. I smiled took the now hot cloth away and redunked it. I looked at my watch it was late around 2:00am in the morning. Luckily him being unconscious gave me a lot of time to think about how could have done this… I got up and grabbed a book of the shelf intitled

 _List of all known Shadowhunters and downwalrders._

It was record book, I obviously had some time on my hands so I guess it should go though it an see the possible subjects. I sat down by my love and opened the book again on my lap.

 _Hours later…_

I turned the 255th page still nothing. Nobody who could have pulled this off was in here. All the words on the pages where blurring together, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and put the book down. I needed coffee if I was going to survive the night. I left Magnus and walked out in a sort of stuper towards the coffee machine, I turned it on and grabbed a mug from one of the cupboard. I waited for it to boil and took out my phone when it hit me like a truck at full speed. Oh my god. Jonathan was half demon half human who had a grudge against Magnus and wanted Jace dead. The the vampire…..I don't know who that could be but if Jonathan was involved it was dangerous and I mean so dangerous. They want them both dead. Oh god I have to get to Magnus and Raphael. I was about to walk back to our bedroom when Suddenly Magnus's bedroom door slammed shut with a bang. It made me jump, I drew out a small serfe blade that I always kept on me just in case. it lit up. I ran towards the door and grabbed the knob I flung it open. I looked around the room then towards the bed and…..Magnus was gone from it. Oh no. Shit. I ran back to the kitchen counter and grabbed my phone, I quickly rang Racheal while I walked around the apartment slowly whoever took Magnus could still be here. He picked up quickly.

"Alec what's wrong?" He asked I could hear the sound of something cooking in the background.

"Raphael you need to get to Jase he is in danger!" I shouted down the phone line urgently. I heard in the background a door slam shut just like Magnus's had. It was to late we where to late.

"What the hell?" Raphael muttered and I heard him run towards the door. I waited for a while until he broke the silence even though I already knew the answer.

"He is gone."


	36. I can't

I hung up the phone annoyed and frustrated, I slipped it back into my pocket aggressively. I looked around the living room, there was nobody around. But whoever took Jace could still be here. I heard a massive thump on the roof, just like when Jace had fallen down that one night. I knew it was stupid but I wanted it to be him and for this whole thing to just be gone and let me start again. I ran to the stairs and flew up them my bow in still clutched in my hand. I pulled the door open forcefully, it gave out a painful creak. When I looked out it was early morning the sun was rising slowly over the horizon. A figure stood at the other end of the roof top, I drew an arrow and held it tight. He put up his hands in surrender.

"That is no way to treat a visitor." The person snarled and I knew instantly it was Jonathan. He stepped into the shadows so I could see him properly. I didn't hesitate I shot the arrow fast at his forehead. He caught it an inch before it hit him. He was the man who took Jace and Magnus who has caused so much trouble I wanted to kill him and end it now. He snapped the arrow over his knee and laughed.

"What do you want." I snarled back and loaded another arrow.

"To give you a message." He replied and walked a little closer, I watched as he took out two small metal discs and threw them down on the ground. I shielded my head from an oncoming blow I was expecting but it never came. I looked back up at Jonathan and he was smiling, he pressed a small button on his watch and two holograms appeared out of the discs. I gasped and felt like the air had just been brutally kicked out of me. On his left was one of Jace, he was tied up ruffly to a chair chains and all they had tried a dirty rag in his mouth and harnessed it behind his head. He looked weak. bags under his eyes, shaggy hair, a constant look of pain on his face. I looked to the other hologram it was one of Magnus. He was chained against a wall, he looked better than Jace did. Not in any pain but I knew the poison was slowly killing him, they didn't gag him but just chained him up. His eyes pleaded at me desperately. My attention was drawn away from them when Jonathan coughed. I glared back at him.

"Lovely sight aren't they." He grinned knowing this would make me mad.

"Let them go." I replied firmly.

"Now Where is the fun in that." He said evily and walked closer to me.

"I have a proposal for you, Come and meet me down at the docks…by this evening or I will kill them both. But I must warn you bring your weapons." He grinned then walked backwards picked up the discs and they both disappeared. A portal appeared behind him and he turned walked though it. It vanished and I was left standing on the roof. Alone. I turned and ran back down the stairs I opened the door and flew back down the stairs. I ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. I lifted it to my ear when I stopped What I was doing. I couldn't call for backup, Jonathan would kill them. There was no way out, I would have to fight my way out. Just like Jace did. He saved my life and it nearly cost him his, now it was my turn to save him. I walked into mine and Magnus's room and went over to the bookshelf. I pressed the angelic power symbol that was encrypted on the side. The bookcase came out of the wall and realved the wall of weapons. I pulled on some leg straps and loaded up on knifes and daggers. Then I slung over a quiver or arrows on my shoulder, I grabbed one of my bows and strapped it to my chest, Then I put another one over my shoulder. I picked up another quiver and put that over my shoulder. Who knows how much I will need. I grabbed one of my favourite bows so I could carry it. I put the bookcase back and walked out the room. I knew Jace kept some motorcycles downstairs in one of the garages, I would have to take one of them. I could ride one but not nearly as well as him. I looked in the mirror and studied myself. I can do this. I just looked at my reflection a little longer trying to get up the courage to walk out.

I proceeded to walk out the door and down the stairs. I knew it would take me good few hours to get down to the docks, I am glad I would have time to think about what I could do. I went out into the dirty street and crossed the road to one of the many garages. I lifted up the cover and laid my eyes on one of Jace's motorcycles. It was one of his most favourites, I walked over and admired that it was demon modified. I grinned it must have been the one he had told me he stole from the demon bar with Clary. I couldn't take this one. I looked at the other, it was slightly smaller and more modern. This looked right it was slower better for a novice like me. I straddled it and lit up the engine, it roared with life and moved forward a little. I pushed it forward and a it came to life. It surged forward and I pulled out into the main road. It went a lot faster but I managed to keep it under control. I turned down one of the streets towards the docks. It was straight from here so I could get there fast. The wind blew my hair as I spead up. I knew I was going fast but not nearly as fast as Jace would on this thing.

I remember him getting mad at me one time because I chose to hang out with Izzy instead of him, he stormed out and got onto this bike. He drove out and down the motorway, I remember he was going so fast you could hardly see him at all. Those where the time when that was our biggest problem was just that.

Now here I am trying to save my dieing lover and my parapti who is in extreme pain and will probably never be the same if I don't get to him soon enough. When I was looking at there holograms Magnus looked so weak and sick. I remember his pleading eyes, he was always the one helping me and now it was my chance to help him. I couldn't let the only man who I really ever loved slip away. But then when I saw Jace's hologram, he looked like he was in pain constantly. When I first felt his pain I fell to the ground and I knew that it was only the start Imagine now when it is killing him now. I hated that he was going though this pain and I couldn't help him. He lost Clary as well, he created that storm which will have drained him of power and strength. I needed Jace, when he died a long time ago at Lake Lyn it was the worse pain I ever felt. I never wanted him to feel him die ever again. For once it was my turn to save them.

I arrived down at the docks the ride had been pretty smooth, I slowed down the bike and parked it behind one of the massive containers.

 _—I walked into the circle of containers my hands shaking, I so badly didn't want Jace to come. I wanted to tell him it was a trap and to get out. When I heard his beating wings I broke down, he had come. He landed in front of me and I stood there and cried. Just waited.—_

I shook the painful flashback from my mind and put it at the back of my mind. I walked around the container until I came Into a clearing.

 _—He was down then up I could feel every bit of his pain and it made me scream out. Lucifer was killing him. I watched as he burnt him again and Jace's helpless body lay on the ground. He was trying desperately to get to his feet, I watched as Lucifer kicked him hard which sent him back to the ground.—_

Another memory came swimming back up and I pushed it far away before it got worse because in that story I knew what happened next. I walked though the clearing and into the thick of the containers, I didn't know what I was looking for but I guess I should just keep looking. I climbed up onto one of the containers and looked around.

"I though you would never come." A voice said from behind me, I spun around even though I already knew it was Jonathan. I met his eyes he was standing up on another container away from me. He was far away but I could see him clearly.

"Where are they?" I asked gripping my bow tightly.

"Right here." Jonathan replied grinning then snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared, in one contained my love. He was slumped only his hands where cuffed he looked weak but he was awake, his eyes met mine but he didn't try to move which showed me how sick he was. I looked over at the other and Jace was heavily chained down. He wings where folded up and chained to his back. He was gagged and looked worse then when I saw him on the hologram. When he set his eyes on me I could see how in pain he was. I saw his chest contract hard and he let out a muffled groan. I noticed the sweat on his skin mixed with dirt. Magnus however was clean and his clothes where clean as well. I looked back to Jonathan and stood taller. It filled me with rage seeing them like that.

"Let's fight then." I growled at Jonathan he grinned wide and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't ask you to bring your weapons here to fight." He said which made my confused.

"Your going to kill one of them."


	37. My lover or my brother

Suddenly he was right next to me his jacket brushed my side, I was shocked I hardly registered as he he shoved my bow and arrows into my hands. I looked at him with fear in my eyes, he just grinned evilly back his teeth where stained with blood. His dark eyes where black no love or compassion there. Then he vanished back in between Jace and Magnus.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked tears in my eyes. I couldn't choose between my brother and the man I loved. I looked him dead in the eyes and I could tell he liked my fear and my sadness it was like it gave him power and pleasure to watch people suffer.

"Because then I get power." He replied and snarled his upper lip curling into a grin.

"Please I can't…" I replied my voice cracking as tear streaked down my face. I never though I would be pleading to Jonathan. I looked at Magnus he looked pale , sick, weak but in no pain. Then I looked over at Jace so much pain racked his body as his eyes screwed up in pain as he bit down hard on his gag. His body was shaking in pain. His eyes looked up and meet mine, the pain in them was undeniable. He was pleading. Not pleading for me to save him but for me to make it end. But we both new that was impossible with Jace's new immortality? I looked back to Jonathan confused and this time I smiled. He looked confused and a little taken aback.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked taking a more aggressive stance.

"Jace can't die He is immortal." I replied and grinned wider, Jonathan then smiled back which stumped me. He laughed and lent on Jace's chair. He grabbed his golden dirtying hair ruffly and pulled it back so his head was no longer hanging down. This made me tense but the worst thing was, was that he didn't resit or even throw a dirty look.

"The poison in his veins if you shoot him will kill him." Jonathan said confidently. "Kill one you save the other." He snarled grimly. I looked over at Magnus and his eyes where dropping his face was drained of all colour. I loved him I could feel our connection, I couldn't do it to ether of them.

"Kill me." I said confidently. Jace's head shot up and he spat out his gag. Jace let out a pained groan but bit his lip and stomached it. His golden eyes met mine, there where constantly flashing between golden and blue. He couldn't control his power.

"Alec no. You can't do this. Shoot me I'll-" he began but Jonathan quickly re-gaged him before he could go to far. I looked over to Magnus I could see him mouthing no, but he was so weak he could barely open his eyes.

"That's a lovely sentiment but you can't because if you kill yourself they will both die anyway." Jonathan grinned I snarled back and picked up my bow. I looked at the them both a sighed, I couldn't shoot ether of them but somehow I knew which one.

"You have already decided." Jonathan added evilly looking into my eyes. I looked over at Magnus he was dieing I could see it, I had to choose quickly if I wanted to save ether of them. I looked over at Jace his face screwed up in pain his eyes glowed a strong gold and suddenly I knew what to do. He would have enough power to break free, but the risk of the surge going down soon was high. I looked Jace dead in the eyes and he nodded I drew an arrow and put it in the string of the bow. I drew it back and pointed at Jace I saw Jonathan smile. Jace leaned backwards in the chair and breathed out. I let my arrow fly it was moving so fast towards I didn't know if I had given him enough time. I watched as he slowly broke free from the chains they clattered to the floor, his wings shot out in all of a less second. I watched in slow motion,He grabbed the arrow and turned and stabbed it deep in the Jonathan's heart. He moved so fast I could barely see him. He left golden streaks behind him. But I knew when Jonathan's body hit the floor it worked, I dropped my bow and arrows and ran over quickly to Magnus my boots clanked hard on the floor of the container. I got on my knees beside him. He opened his eyes and looked so much stronger already. He nodded telling me he was okay and I lent forward and kissed his forehead gently. I looked back over at Jace who still had the bloody arrow in his hand. His face looked shocked. I stood up and looked at him his eyes didn't meet mine. Then he groaned and doubled over in pain, I ran to his side and rubbed his back gently.

"Jace? Jace?!" I asked worried when he dropped to his knees as the pain intensified. Magnus was at his side as well.

"What's going on?" I asked tried to give Jace some comfort.

"I don't know." Magnus replied not taking his eyes of Jace. The pain subsided and he relaxed and breathed heavily.

"Jace? Are you okay?" I asked worried he nodded and I helped him stagger to his feet weakly he leaned into me slightly.

"We need to get him back to our apartment." Magnus said and tried to open a portal. The normal purple orbs that would appear came out my flickered and disappeared. He looked annoyed and stopped trying.

"My power isn't strong enough." Magnus said grimly turned around, Jace pulled away from me and drew out his wings.

"I can fly us there." Jace said and I instantly shook my head,

"No that not happening Magnus and I will ride on the motorcycle." I told them Jace nodded and stretched out his massive wings. I grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Please stay in site." I asked not wanting anything bad to happen while he was in the air.

"I will." He replied and squeezed my arm reassuringly.

"Wait till we are on the motorcycle." I asked and he nodded, I took Magnus's hand and we both jumped down , we landed in the dust and I began to lead him to the motorcycle. When it came into site it was the same way I left it. I got astride it and Magnus got on behind me, I felt him rap his arms around me. I revved the cycle up and it roared to life. I heard beating wings and Jace flew above us. I followed him as he did as promised and flew along the road. I got out onto the main road and Jace speed up forcing me to do the same, I felt Magnus grip tighter and that gave me some reassurance. I kept my eyes on Jace and the cars. They all started slowly down but obviously Jace didn't notice, his wings lit up the beautiful gold which only meant danger was ahead. I saw even though it was night that thunder cloud ahead of him. Shit. I drove in and out of the cars trying to keep up with him. Lightening cracked from inside the cloud striking down buildings with fire. It was getting harder to see Jace in the sky. The traffic started getting heaver and I had to fall back. Jace had problems of his own going on to focus on traffic. I looked over onto the other side of the motorway it was pretty much clear. I looked behind me at Magnus, he nodded but looked a little scared. I pointed the motorcycle at the other direction, I fully tuned it and cut across rows of traffic causing many horns to be blow at us. I got to the other side and looked back up to the sky. Jace was still flying but the lightening and thunder was getting stronger.

"Magnus keep and eye on Jace for me." I yelled back and gunned towards incoming cars.

"Will do." He replied and his grip tightened. I began to weave in and out of the cars, the where coming really fast but then so was I. The bright lights occasionally blinded me, the sound of the engine roared in my ears.

"Your nearly there!" Magnus yelled and speed up. Two lorry's where heading straight for me, I had seen Jace do a move once where he went up the front of the lorry then along the top and landed down the other side. Well I hoped I could do it now. I speed up much more and lifted the front wheel up and the whole cycle did as I hoped and soon we where on the top. I drove as quickly as I could and we flew of the other side. One of the wheels as we landed moved violently to left but I managed to keep in control. We where now quite far back away from Jace and when I looked up I could see him dogging the lightening and shooting some of his own to try and protect him self. I got my eyes back on the road and it was pretty much clear so I could really go fast. I was going about 150mph which was nothing compared to what Jace would do but it was fast enough for me. He suddenly dropped a little in the sky but managed to recover. His golden wings beat faster it was beautiful to watch but his pain looked so bad in the way he moved. His flew higher and was gone out of my site.

"Magnus where is he?!" I yelled back at him trying to focus on the road.

"He's gone!" He yelled back and I looked up at the sky in frustration. A massive lightening bolt cracked over the sky it wasn't Jace's. I looked up as the clouds parted a little ,Quickly allowing a shaft of light to come though. Jace came falling though the cloud cover. His wings where the once again black and he was falling his back to the ground.

"No!" I yelled and pushed the cycle faster towards his falling body. We where to far away He was falling to fast. He

"By the angle Magnus do something! Please!" I yelled and tried to get to him faster. I felt him take his hands away from my waist and I saw a blueish shield go under Jace's prone form. It slowed him down slightly but not much as he still plummeted to the ground. I didn't look like it was enough.


	38. A way

We where getting close I revved the bike up to 200mph and it surged forward. He was plummeting and as I got closer I could see he was unconscious.

"Magnus get ready to grab him!" I yelled as we drove faster. We where going to make it! I drove faster under the bit where he was falling. A millisecond later I hear a thump on the back of the bike and I assumed Magnus caught him, I quickly drove of the motorway into one of the side streets. I decreased my speed a lot and parked in the middle of the alley. The tires screeched against the wet ground. Thunder cracked over heard and a little rain started to fall. I looked over my shoulder to see Magnus holding Jace's unconscious form. I got off the bike and went quickly to where Jace's head lay safely in my lovers arms. His massive wings where splayed out across the bike. I brushed the hair away from his face as more rain started to fall.

"Good catch." I said to Magnus as I smiled up at him with relief. He smiled back and chuckled a little.

"Good driving." Magnus replied with a cheeky smile back at me. I looked back down at Jace, he looked alright apart from that I could smell burning.

"Magnus turn him over." I said quickly realising something. Magnus looked confused but gently rolled Jace over in his lap. The wind was knocked out off me when I saw his jacket and shirt was burned away and his flesh looked angry and red. Before I could even get a word out Magnus spoke.

"Don't worry this much I can fix, but we do have to get back quickly before infection sets in." Magnus explained calmly looking at the burnt flesh.

"Okay we are close to home." I replied looking back at his burning, red, angry flesh and I couldn't help but wince. The heavens had started to open and rain streamed down in great lashes. I straddled the bike once more and looked back and Magnus was holding onto Jace and keeping himself on. I Revved up the engine and the bike jumped forward. I gently got out of the alley and began to drive back home. The roads where slippy with the rain and it was getting harder to see. Our building came in site which gave me some hope at least. I drove down into the tiny alleyway where Jace kept his bikes and I drove into the open garage doors. The rain stopped lashing against my body and I cherished the dryness. I got off the bike as did Magnus but I could see he was struggling with Jace's weight, his wings added a lot of weight to him. I got out my stele and activated my strength rune that was on my wrist.

"Let me." I said taking Jace into my own arms. Magnus helped lift one of his humongous wings ontop of him so he was easer to carry inside. I was careful not to irritate the wound in his back. I followed Magnus back out into the pouring rain and into our building. We took the lift up to our penthouse floor. He opened the black door for me and I carried my parabati inside, I went straight into his room he used to share with Clary. I must remind myself that I have to still comfort him, he just lost the love of his life. I layed him down on his front and pulled off his boots, I cut away gently the rest of his beloved leather Jacket and shirt. I could fully see the burn, he was definitely struck by lightening thankfully not a very strong one. Magnus walked inside the room and sat down in a chair beside Jace. He looked over the wound and nodded.

"I can fix this much but the poison in him is a different matter." Magnus said and began to get to work on healing Jace's torn back. I almost forgot about the poison but how could I when every 5 minuets I watched as he groaned in pain but knowing Jace he hiding how much it hurt.

"What kind of poison is it? I asked as I took off my wet clothing and pulled on a dry shirt.

"Agony poison." Magnus replied. I dropped the serfe blade I was holding it clattered to the floor loudly. I practically ran back over to the opposite side of where Magnus was healing Jace on the bed.

"Agony poison are you sure?" I asked desperately wanting it not be.

"I am sure." Magnus replied grimly. I hung my head Jace was immortal now which meant he couldn't die but this would hurt like a bitch for a long time if we didn't get it out.

"Where is the cure?" I asked looking back up at Magnus. He looked uneasy as if not wanting to tell me.

"Magnus? Where is the cure?" I asked again more seriously. He sighed and gave in I know he hated being even slightly grilled by me.

"It's in Lake Havel. The sister Lake of Lake Lyn." Magnus said looking back down at Jace and continuing to work. I was confused I have never heard of this lake let alone been to it.

"Where is Lake Havel? I have never heard of it before." I asked confused lent on the bed post.

"You wouldn't have it is in Idris but you can't get to it…it's guarded by a barrier that only light and sound can get though ." Magnus said and continued healing Jace. I was about to ask another question when a soft groan came from Jace. I stood up and looked down at him waiting for him to open his eyes. His blue eyes flickered open and I smiled,I ruffled his hair gently.

"Hi." I said beaming. He smiled back but looked confused.

"Where am I?" He asked and started to sit up, I put a hand above the wound and pushed him back down.

"Your back at Our place. Don't try and get up you got struck by lightening." I said and watched as the wound slowly started to stitch its self back together. He nodded obviously tried but before he could relax much his whole body tensed and he groaned out in pain. I looked up at Magnus not being able to hide my worry.

"It's the poison." Magnus replied and finished with Jace's wound when it healed fully. Jace brought his wings up and to around him self and curled into a small ball. I was starting to get worried and sat down on the bed and shook his shoulder gently.

"Jace you okay?" When he did it respond I shook him a little harder, no response I looked up and Magnus terrified and he helped me peel Jace open and lay him out on his back. He was passed out completely. This was it, I stood up and ran my hand though my hair.

"What is the antidote?" I asked as I paced worriedly.

It's a bit of mud from the bottom of the lake, we would have to make him drink it and it would heal him." Magnus explained. "But nobody has every gotten though the barrier." He added looking back down at Jace regretfully.

"We can't just leave him like this!" I said annoyed and walked over to the bookshelf. I grabbed a book, sprawled across it in big fancy gold writing was :

Breaking force fields and barriers.

I opened it and sat down at Jace's desk and opened the big heavily bound book.

"Alec don't." Magnus's said and I felt his gently massage my shoulders, I must admit I relaxed into his fingertips.

"But Jace needs me, needs the cure." I murmured softly leaning into Magnus's touch. I snapped out of the trance and shook my head to clear my mind.

"No. I will find away just give me some time." I replied and sat up in my chair.

"But please come to bed sometime today." Magnus said and walked off probably into our room to sleep. I opened the book and began to read.

The hours ticked by slowly and I couldn't find anything in this damn book. I turned the next page which the first line read:

"The only way the break a barrier is to travel as fast as light." I read the sentence over and over again when something clicked.

My eyes widened we could do it! I got up and ran into mine and Magnus room faster than a vampire, he was sleeping peacefully but I had to ask him something. I shook his shoulder gently but I couldn't help hide my excitement. He opened his bleary eyes and for a moment I saw his real eyes that I loved so much.

"Magnus I think we can do it." I said desperately. He sat up quickly.

"What How?" He asked seeming dumbfounded, I sat down on the bed as well.

"Well remember when Jace found out Clary was dead. We left in a portal at the same time as he did flying. But he got there good while before us that meant he was travelling at light speed. He can get though the barrier." I explained Magnus eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh my god he can!" Magnus exclaimed but his face soon dropped sadly.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"If he goes though barrier it will create hole that you could get though for about 30 seconds…but if he passes out because he is in pain when he is flying and he hits the barrier not at the right speed. It will kill him." Magnus said grimly. My face fell.

"We need to ask him." Magnus added and I nodded. I got up and walked back out into the living room. I was surprised to see Jace up and moving he was walking out to the balcony. His bare back had a scar where the bolt struck. His wings looked like they had grown there where so big.

"Jace?" I asked walking towards him and he turned around, he looked around confused but smiled when he saw me. I walked towards him but he could read the guilty look on my face.

"Alec what's wrong?" He asked worried walking out from the balcony.

"Ever heard of Lake Havel?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Yeah….the one with the barrier." Jace replied and I saw his eyes drop.

"The cure for your poison is in there and Magnus and I found out that you can fly at light speed and that you could get though the barrier and take me with you." I explained he looked up.

"What happens if I don't hit the barrier at light speed?" He asked sounding doubtful.

"It will knock you into a coma forever and it will kill me." I said grimly.

"No. I am not risking your life for me."


	39. Lightspeed

Jace's Pov.

I am not letting Alec die for me. to many people had died for me or at my hands. I would not let that happen to Alec. He was the one person left since Clary…..that I cared about so deeply. He sighed frustrated and I looked at him deep in his eyes.

"Jace…I am not giving you a choice." Alec said firmly I stood more upright and looked a little confused.

"You can't make me." I replied and he suddenly ran forward and landed a solid kick to my chest. I fell heavily backwards and landed on the hard floor of the balcony. I groaned and looked up at Alec his eyes weren't black but darker than normal so he wasn't possessed. I quickly got my feet when I noticed Alec shake his head and he seemed to come back.

"Alec are you okay?" I asked moving cautiously forward and I felt no pain where he kicked me my body healing was so fast I would have healed almost as he hit me.

"Yeah I am fine Jace! Your doing this weather you want to or not!" Alec said angry and turned his back on me. My blood boiled nobody tells me what to do. I make my own decisions now.

"Alec." He didn't reply. "Alec!" I shouted louder he still didn't turn, I felt my power go though me and it made me feel so much stronger.

"ALEC!" I yelled at him and grabbed his shoulder pulling him around to face me. I stopped when I saw Tears where rolling down his face, I was taken aback a little. I as if on instinct gently pulled him into me his rapped his arms around my chest tightly and I held him close to me. I felt his tears soak my shirt and rubbed his back gently.

"I can't lose you." Alec sobbed into my shirt I continued to rub his back and pulled him closer to me.

"I know….." I said and just held him. If I did this I could kill Alec or I could save myself and help out with fighting again. I sighed softly.

"I'll do it." I said softly Alec pulled away from me and smiled tears still streaking down his face.

"Thank you." He sighed and buried his face back in my shoulder. We stood there for awhile and I held him until he stopped crying. I had flown at light speed before but that was when I wasn't carrying someone else.

"When?" I asked and pulled away from his warm embrace. He sniffed and looked over at the window the rising sun which must have meant it was around 8:00am.

"As soon as we can." Alec replied and I nodded and turned away from him. But I didn't get very far before pain struck my heart, I let out a pained groan and held my chest. I felt Alec's warm hands on my back. I doubled over as another pain wave struck me, I groaned again and sank to my knees. I felt Alec rubbing my back softly. Another pain wave hit and I knew there where at least five, this was three. I practically screamed in agony holding my aching heart, the fourth wave came and hit me worse and I screamed out again in more pain. I leaned into Alec's chest and grabbed onto his shirt using it as something just to keep me grounded from going insane with pain. The last wave hit and I screamed so loud It rang in my ears. I screamed again and held onto Alec's shirt harder I felt him holding me close to him as I screamed out again. I beat my wings to try and get the pain to lessen but it never worked.

"Your Okay, Your Okay." He muttered over and over again. Eventually the pain subsided and I could breathe easer and my grip on his shirt lessened.

"Alec." I whimpered into his shirt and held myself close to him.

"It's okay I am here." He whispered and held me tighter. I let my eyes drift close and I felt safe with me in his arms. I let sleep overtake me and drifted into a land where no pain existed.

I drew in a deep breath and smelt Alec's scent I heard his soft heart beat beating slow and steady. I opened my eyes and saw I was lying against his chest he was holding me just as I had been before I passed out. I looked outside and it was a lot brighter, I guessed maybe mid-day. I sat up and saw Alec was sleeping also and I gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes blearily and sat up straight away when he saw me.

"Jace your awake." He said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I said felling guilty that I just passed out on him.

"Now you see why we have to do this?" Alec said and I nodded. I stretched out my massive wings and stood up. I reached out my hand and helped Alec to his feet.

"When should we leave?" I asked looking out at the window.

"Now." Magnus's voice came from the bedroom door. We both looked at his direction and he smiled fully dressed he walked out in front of us.

"I can get us outside the barrier but not any closer, portals can't go though." Magnus's explained I nodded and grabbed a Jacket and pulled it over my bare chest. I stuck my wings though the rips that had been made for them before. Magnus opened a direct portal to The Lake, Alec took my arm when he saw me looking a little unsure at the portal. I smiled at him reassuringly and walked towards the portal I folded my wings back close to my body. I felt myself being sucked into the portal and I closed my eyes and let it take me. I heard a whoosh of air and I was spat out onto the cold ground. I heard two more whooshes and I looked behind me and I saw Magnus and Alec standing behind me. I looked ahead of me I could see a Lake but it was blurred out by a transparent barrier, it cracked and popped when a leaf landed on it.

"Welcome to the barrier everyone." Magnus said and walked around in front of me.

"You want me to fly at light speed to get though it with Alec on my back." I said doubtfully.

"Well yes." Magnus said and smiled. My face dropped when I realised when he wasn't joking.

"Your not being serious I have only been able to fly at light speed by myself once before." I explained looking between Magnus and Alec.

"I know but we have to try Jace." Alec said coming forward but I backed away.

"Alec don't you understand your life is at stake here! If I mess up your dead." I said looking at the ground. He walked forward and took my hand in his I looked up and met his eyes.

"I trust you parabati." He said and I sighed.

"Okay." I replied and walked a fare bit away. I saw Magnus grab Alec's arm and tell him to be careful Alec promised he would be. Magnus looked up at me and I nodded I would keep Alec safe at all costs. I shook out my wings and beat them a little, I was lifted off the ground for a second then I nodded and Alec walked forward. he walked around behind me and I felt him clip something to my belt probably to hold himself on. I beat my wings ahead and we took off. I started to gain height and the air was colder now. I started to fly away from the Lake and where Magnus stood. I started to fly steadily adjusting to Alec's added weight. My wings seemed to deal with it quite well. I felt Alec lay down so we where back to back, I remember when he told me when we where flying just like this when he asked me to help me with his proposal to Magnus. I hung my head in shame and shook the thought from my mind.

"Are you sure about this Alec." I said still flying away from the Lake.

"Yes I trust you Jace." Alec replied.

"Okay then hold on tight." I said and turned around sharply. I started to beat my wings a lot harder the Lake was gone from sight and I knew I would have to really start pushing now. I was flying fast now and I felt my power fly though me quickly. I looked over at my left wings and they where glowing golden. I didn't stop beating them and soon gold streaks where flying off them. I pushed harder and the lake came into sight. Around me was blurry and the wind blew hard against my back helping us to move faster. I wanted to pull up but I kept pushing harder and beating my massive wings between and inch of there life. The barrier was getting closer and I beat my wings harder. I couldn't see anything apart from what was ahead of me. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation that started at my head and moved down my body over my wings and left my feet. I opened my golden eyes and was met with icy water.


	40. Back again, gone again

It burnt all over my body. I thrashed in the water and couldn't get out, It burned all over my body like Lucifers hell fire. I felt like I was trapped in a cage and couldn't get out. I opened my eyes in the water and saw Alec, he was passed out sinking slowly in the water. Shit no! I beat my wings trying to ignore the pain, I started to move downwards in the water towards Alec. It felt like another barrier of pure pain stopping me from getting him. I crawled slowly though the thick water towards him, I desperately reached out and grabbed his arm. I turned around and hopelessly tried to pull myself and Alec upwards. The pain was getting unbearable and I knew I would pass out soon. I beat my wings harder and swam forward. I was so close to the surface I had to get Alec above water. A hand stuck though the surface of the water, the hand started to burn so I quickly grabbed it. I felt it pulling me upwards and my head broke the surface, I gasped for breath and set my eyes on Magnus he kept pulling until I was out fully of the Lake. He ran past me and grabbed Alec, he laid him down against a rock. I looked down at my arms and legs, they where burnt badly. My red and angry flesh made me feel sick. I was dripping with blood and started to feel light headed. Magnus came over quickly and I tried to move myself more upright but felt so drained of power I could barely lift my head.

"What happened." I murmured slowly and lay against the flat cold rock that I was soaking with my blood.

"The Lake won't let any demon inside it and will burn it to dust and because your part demon it will burn you." Magnus explained. I nodded and laid my head against the cold rock it felt wonderful against my burn face. I suddenly felt a burn of pain in where my parabati rune would have been. I looked up at Magnus desperately.

"Alec." I chocked out between mouthfuls of blood. Magnus eyes widened and he ran back over to Alec I watched him check his pulse.

"His heart stopped!" Magnus yelled and I saw him panic not sure what to do.

"Magnus here." I gasped out and Magnus did as I asked and brought Alec close to me. I put my burned hand over his heart and I zoned in. I couldn't hear his heart beat at all, I felt my power rush though me and my weak wings lit up to there usual golden. I felt the sparks fly between my wings and at my fingertips as I help my hand over his heart. I was zoned in and a golden circle started to swirl around my body and Alec's. I breathed in then out and I shocked Alec's heart. I felt so much weaker but I still couldn't hear his heart beat. I couldn't lose him. Not another person.

"A-Alec please." I whimpered as I just managed to shock his heart once more. Still nothing happened I could hear Magnus crying and that gave me strength.

"Alec if you can hear me. Come back for Magnus." I whispered and charged the last bolt I had into his heart. I waited..He gasped for breath and his chest rose, I could hear his heart beating steadily. I took my hand off his heart and let it go slack in front of me. I looked as Magnus lay against Alec's chest and let his tears tumble out of his eyes. I felt sleep wanting to take me over but I knew that I was immortal that I wouldn't die but if I closed my eyes I might not open them again. I heard someone's sweet voice that I had heard before. I lift my weak head up and I saw her legs her slim figure, her beautiful red hair that fell over her shoulders like waves. I met her stunning eyes and all I could see was worry and sadness. I felt her soft hand on my face and I felt her tear land on my burnt face. I couldn't be her but I so wanted it to be. My vision was blurred and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer wether I liked it or not.

"Clary?" I choked out and I let the tears come out she couldn't be real.

"Rest Jace I got you." I heard her soft voice whisper. I let my eyes slip close and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Heart beats, 3 all beating steadily. I forced my eyes open and was met with a dull light. I could smell tea and the whistle as it boiled on a stove. I looked around me I was laying in middle sized bed in some sort of wooden cabin. I clenched my Jaw when I realised I was in Valentine's cabin where he raised me. I made the soul sword appear in my hand to be ready if I needed to use it. I pulled back the sheets with ease and I was in tattered clothing but all my skin was healed. I looked in a dirty mirror and I was healed no more burn or blood. Only a few cuts and scars. I was wearing a black shirt the one I was wearing which had been burnt but not all the way. The jeans I was wear where no reduced to below the knee. I looked around the room and nobody was inside. I opened the door which creaked a little. I noticed Alec standing up pouring tea in mugs.

"Alec?" I croaked. He dropped the mug he was holding which smashed on the floor and looked over at me.

"Jace." He sighed out with relief and ran forward and pulled me into a firm hug. I hugged him back thankful to see him alive and well. I dropped the sword and embraced him and breathed in his dirty scent.

"What happened? Why are we here?" I said pulling away from his embrace.

"First I think you need to see something." Alec said and took my arm and lead me outside. We where standing in a thick forest but I could see Lake Lyn though the trees. I zoomed in with my vision I could see a red headed firgue.

"Oh my god." I gasped out. I started to run bare foot though the woods wings did the rest and lifted me off the ground. I flew though the trees in less than a second I landed right behind her. She turned around just as I landed, I breathed in her raspberry scent and I knew it was really her. I started to break down. She was back I didn't know how or why but she was back. I felt her hand on me and I put my hand on her waist. She pulled me in and out lips met in a passionate kiss. I never wanted to let her go never again. When we broke apart we sunk to our knees and I just held her against my chest. I knew tears where pouring down my face but I didn't care I buried my face in her hair and I felt her tears soak what was left of my shirt. I pulled away and saw her crying but she smiled and so did I.

"How?" I asked though my tears.

"I have no idea." She replied and smiled. That was the last straw and I knew I should always trust my instincts. I made the soul sword appear in my hand and stabbed it deep into her heart. She gasped and held the end of the sword coughed up blood.

"Why?" She said tears of pain streaming down her face.

"Because your not real." I snarled. She then disintegrated into dust and it left my sword on the ground. I got to my feet shaking a little. I picked up my sword and it disappeared back inside of me. I beat my wings in frustration and walked away from the Lake. I noticed Alec standing between the trees. He looked scared and I made the sword appear in my hand. I threw it so it would hit something right behind him. Magnus. Alec turned around shocked as his love disintegrated as well.

"They are demons Alec." I growled at him. "They have Clary and Magnus." I added and walked towards him.

"I knew something was off…" Alec replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" I screamed at him so angry that I found my love and she had be taken away from me once again.

"Jace i-" he began but I cut him off so frustrated and angry.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love! Then get her back the have her ripped away from you again!" I yelled at him making him back up a little.

"Jace I understand." Alec said calmly.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I screamed at him and my power raged though me and I luckily diverted it so my lightening shot up at the sky. I looked away from Alec my chest heaving, I couldn't get her out of my head I thought of her.

"You don't understand." I whimpered finally letting out the emotions I had blocked up about Clary.

"I love her." I whimpered quite and sank down to my knees. I knew my power was still here and I could feel it still though my wings.

"I loved her." I sobbed.

"But She is alive."


	41. Captive

"We have to find them." I began before I felt a blinding pain in my neck, my whole body went limp and I had no control over any of my limbs anymore. I felt myself being pulled back towards the Lake by something it's limbs where cold and I knew the smell all to well. Demon. I looked up and Alec he had two demons holding onto him preventing him from getting to me.

"Jace!" He yelled panicked. He was struggling wildly and I watched as they pulled him towards the lake as well. The demons that where restraining me forced me down on some sort of board and chained my hands at the top and chained my feet apart. I tried to protest but whatever they had injected was preventing me from moving much. The board was then raised upwards quite high upwards and then tilted so I was up right. I looked around me and I noticed Magnus chained to one on my left and Izzy chained to the one on my right. There was someone else down the line but I couldn't really see who it was. We where facing back towards the woods and the had Alec chained into a chair facing us all. Izzy looked brave but I could see her mask and could see she was really scared. Magnus looked afraid a worried for Alec. I was so confused what is going on. On a rock in the middle of the Lake I could see a man, he was bald and I knew his stance from anywhere. Valentine. I growled deep in my throat but stopped when a knife landed right next to my head.

"Thank you demons." Valentine snarled. But always kept his eyes on Alec.

"I'm glad you are all here." Valentine added smiling and addressing us all. "Now Alec. I have a little thing I need from you." Valentine said at Alec which made me tense if anything happened to Alec I would personally kill him.

"What." Alec growled back pulling on his chains.

"To run the Clave." Valentine said and Alec practically laughed.

"No way." He replied Valentine stood up straighter and smiled.

"Okay then choose one of your friends to lose a limb." Valentine replied which shocked him I could see it. To me it wasn't a surprise. This was Valentine nothing he could do would really surprise me anymore.

"What no!" Alec yelled he wasn't giving up without a fight. I looked down at him and mouthed "me." Over and over until he got the message.

"I will choose then. Let's see Izzy left-" Valentine began but Alec panicked cut him off.

"Stop!" He yelled Valentine turned around smiling.

"I take it you have reconsidered." Valentine said evilly. Alec sighed then met my eyes I nodded reassuring him.

"Jace." He whispered softly.

"Jace it is!" Valentine yelled so we could all here, we all stayed silent.

"And what limb will that be?" Valentine said like he serving up a dish or like he was a TV game show host. Alec sighed and didn't want to reply but I gave him a look.

"Left arm." Alec said and I prepared I didn't know how they would do it. I heard the whirling of a saw. It hit me suddenly and I had to hit down hard on my lip to stop from screaming out. I felt a blinding pain in my left arm at the hurt so much as it sawed though more of my arm. I was biting down so hard on my lip that it started to bleed. It started to go though my bond I gave in to the pain. I screamed out in agony and screwed up my eyes in pain. The saw was slicing though my bone deeper. I screamed once more and felt sick down to my stomach. I felt it cut the last bit off and I let out a small groan in agony. I felt sick and threw up some blood. I felt my arm drop of and I heard it splash against the lake surface, blood started to pour out of what was left of my arm. I looked around me and Izzy and Magnus looked at me in horror and I gave them a reassuring nod Even when I spat out a little blood which probably made it look a little less convincing. I managed to look up at Alec and silently reassure him that I was okay. Valentine didn't know I was immortal so I hopefully would be okay.

"Want to give me that information now?" Alec shook his head.

"Okay then Clarissa what about you?" Valentine said and my ears perked up I couldn't see past Izzy but I could see her red hair. I knew if I called out to her I would probably get a knife in my forehead, I was so glad she was okay. I was starting to feel really weak from blood loss and I think everyone around me could tell. I saw something move in the trees it looked like a wolf. Maybe I was just hallucinating. I zoned in and I could hear thousands of heartbeats, I smiled and spat out more blood.

"Fine Fine!" Alec said frustrated but before he could get another word out. He cut himself off.

"Actually why don't you guys decide?" Alec said to nobody but I knew who he was talking to. Wolf after wolf burst out of the foliage followed my countless vampires and Seelie soldiers. Valentine was taken aback and easily the wolves charged towards him to take him down. Many other warlocks came out of the trees as well and started to bring us down from where we where held up. My chains where taken off but I couldn't hold myself up. I fell forward and turned onto my back so that when I hit the Lake it wouldn't hurt that much. The cold water hit my wings hard and I sank in the water. I felt to weak to move and the cold water was actually quite a pleasant welcome to my aching pains. It was short lived when I felt something grab my right arm and pull me above the surface. It looked like Luke. He carried me to the edge of the Lake and I lay in his arms and let him just carry me. I saw Alec come into my vision his face covered in worry. His voice sounded really far away and muffled. More voice came in but they all blurred out. I looked away from his face and up at the bright sky. I let my eyes close slowly.

—-

I knew if I played the wrong father would cut my finger off that made the mistake. I did it agains and got it right I moved on with the song but my finger slipped off the key and played the wrong note.

"No!" He yelled I jumped of the stool and ran away from him.

"No father please!" I yelled as he caught up to me he grabbed my hand and held on tight. I tried to wriggle free but I couldn't get out of his vice like grip. He raised the knife and slammed it down and cut off my fourth finger. I bit my lip hard a tears started pouring down my face.

"Father please.." I whimpered.

—-

I sat straight up and breathed heavily. I looked around me I was in my room at the institute. I collapsed back down on the pillows breathed in and out trying to forget about the nightmare. I tried to remember what happened before I passed out, my arm. I looked at my arm and it was metal. Slick and polished and I slowly touched it with my other hand and it felt completely normal like it would do if I touched my other. I raised it up and it functioned perfectly. I slowly stood up and went over to my mirror the metal was melted onto my skin where it was cut off. I made a fist with that hand and smashed it into the wall creating a pretty massive dent in the wall. I smiled and decided to walk out of my room. I pulled on a shirt before I left I already had trousers on. I put my massive wings though the wholes the where made in the back of the shirt. I walked out the door and down the hallway. I passed a vampire in the hallway one I had met before but just quickly.

"Jace. It's good to see you up." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Thanks Ryan. Do you know where Alec is?" I asked.

"Yeah down in the main lobby." He replied nicely.

"Awesome. Thanks mate." I said before I started to walk away.

I walked out onto the main glass walkway and I spotted Alec at the main table. I walked down the stairs my new arm felt normal just like the other one. I walked down towards Alec quickly.

"Alec." I said walking towards him he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jace." Alec said walking over and we shook hands and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I noticed Izzy walk over from one of the computers.

"Hey big brother." She said smiling and punched me in my new arm, it barely hurt.

"Hey sis." I replied.

"How is the new arm working out for you?" She asked and I noticed Alec looked down seeming ashamed.

"Good really good." I replied but turned my attention to Alec.

"Alec. Look at me." I said softly and he looked up from across the table.

"You did what you had to do I don't blame you." I said and he nodded.

"I know." He replied and I smiled and turned to Izzy. My mind was still racing about the one person I never stopped thinking about. Clary.

"I am a little afraid to ask this question but is she….." I asked Izzy and she just smiled back at me before replying.

"She is here."


	42. Reunited again

"Oh my god where?" I said an uncontrollable grin creeping across my face.

"She is talking with Luke down at Jade wolf." Izzy replied smiling back. I smiled back at her I was about to set out and leave when the institute alarm went off, it was loud and rang in my ears. I looked over at Alec wildly he was already walking quickly off to the armoury. I looked back at Izzy and sighed she rubbed my arm gently and sighed also.

"I guess Clary is going to have to wait." I sighed sadly and walked to the armoury. Izzy stayed as I walked quickly up the glass steps and towards the armoury. I saw Alec already getting his bow ready. I walked on to the opposite side of his and grabbed some long swords and put the on my back between my wings. I let the soul sword appear in my right hand and smiled down at it as it lit. I walked back around the wall and saw Alec was attaching something to an arrow head.

"What is it we are dealing with?" I asked having not seen the demon report.

"I am dealing with a ravener demon down a couple of blocks." His said emphasising the I at the beginning. This had me a little confused.

"What do you mean you." I asked leaning against the wall.

"I mean Jace you are staying here." He said starting to walk past me I could see he was tense but nervous.

"Woah Woah woah." I said grabbing his arm and forcing him to face me.

"Why should I be benched?"I added annoyed. He looked back around at me only meeting my eyes once.

"Because Jace you nearly died okay!" He yelled back frustrated, he sighed took a deep breath and continued "If you weren't immortal then you wouldn't be here. It's my fault that you have this metal arm…." He added then sighed again I could tell he wasn't done. "Just sit out for this one, please." I could see where he was coming from but I had a bad feeling about this demon.

"Okay I won't go." I said giving up and I let go of his arm.

"Thank you." He replied then quickly walked away and out the institute doors. I followed him down but stopped right by Izzy. She grinned.

"Just keep Alec distracted in the ground for me." I said and she laughed a little back.

"Sure big brother." She replied and walked after Alec. I waited for a few seconds and started to walk towards the doors myself. The door opened before I had even got to it and Clary stepped though. I grinned wide when I saw her as did she and before I knew what was happening she was running at me, she jumped and I caught her in my arms. I rapped my arms around her back and held her close to me. I smelled in her scent and listened to her heart beat thumping. I rapped my wings around her slim from. I nuzzled into her shoulder and never wanted to let her go. She rapped her legs around my waist and I held her there I met her stunning eyes and smiled.

"Well hello Mr. Herondale." She giggled and I chuckled a little.

"Shut up and kiss me." I replied cheekily and she smiled and rapped her arms around my neck and lent down, our lips met and I felt a rush off my power mixed with pleasure washing though me. I knew my wings where glowing golden. I deepened the kiss hungry for more, our tongues played with each other wildly and I smiled against her lips. We broke apart both gasping for breath and I gently lowered her to the floor.

"I thought you where gone." I said but I couldn't stop smiling at her pretty face and gorgeous red hair. She was about to reply when my phone rang.

"Sorry." I murmured and took one of my hands away from where it was resting on her hip and picked up the phone it was Izzy.

"Jace we need your help get Clary we need her to. There are so many demons up here." She said quickly and grunted as she probably killed another demon.

"Okay we are on our way." I said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Demon troubles?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, Alec and izzy need a hand." I said and she smiled again.

"We better get going." She said and started to walk away. I grabbed her hand and spun her into me. Our lips met and when she pulled away she gasped in surprise.

"Now we can go." I replied laughing. She laughed also and we jogged out the institute doors. It was dark outside but still easy to see. The soul sword appeared in my hand and it lit up golden as did my wings. I could hear the clanging of swords already I felt a pang of pain in my parabati rune and I panicked slightly.

"We need to go." I stammered and took off I could see Clary running quickly she was always I fast runner and it wasn't far to go. I flew quickly down the street and landed on one of the buildings it was dark and I couldn't see much but I could hear Alec and Izzy's hearts beating fast. I looked down over the side off the building and there where so many demons surrounding them. I twisted the sword around my hand and ran to the edge of the roof. I jumped a dived downwards tucking my wings in behind my back. I let the power fly though me and lightening shot out of the sword striking at least 10 demons. I pulled up and landed in the circle that Izzy, Alec and now Clary where waiting in. We all turned back to back looking at all the big menacing demons.

"Alec you injured?" I asked not taking my eyes off the black clawed demons which where moving slowly closer.

"Gash on my stomach, not bothering me much." He replied vaguely.

"Ok." I replied knowing if he was hurting more I would feel it.

"Guys What's the plan?!" Izzy said a little irritably but I could tell she was a little scared. I sighed and I didn't really know what to say.

"Ummmm lets see. Jace how much off that lightening can you charge." Alec asked nervously looking at the demons.

"As much until I pass out. Which is a lot." I replied making the sword glow up brighter.

"Ok, Clary how are the runes coming." He asked, she replied saying that she could control them better now. A demon slashed out at me and I thrusted forward and stabbed it deep though the heart.

"Alec! Plan now!" I shouted as another demon launched at me, I quickly deflected it and killed it straight away. He hesitated slightly but then spat it out.

"Jace Charge as much power as you can when I say ,everyone else when the lightening comes charge your weapons from it, it will disintegrate them straight away!" Alec yelled over the sound off our fighting.

"Okay just tell me when!" I yelled as I stabbed my sword though yet another demon before chopping off another arm from a different demon. The demons where getting over powering and to strong for all of us to take.

"Alec!" I yelled with a warning tone in my voice. I waited for a bit longer and kept killing demons left and right but I even knew they where getting to strong.

"Okay now!" Alec yelled. I let my power rush though me and I swung the sword over my head and stabbed it down into the cold stone floor. The floor cracked massively and my sword shot it's powerful lightening out of it. The power brought me to my knees but I knew if I let go the power would stop. I was struggling to breath a little with the amount of power I was charging. It was slowly getting harder and harder to hold on my grip was slipping and my vision was becoming fuzzy. I felt weaker like all my power was being drained to fast. It was getting harder to breath now, I was fighting for breath almost.

"Jace Stop!" Someone yelled and I had never been happier to hear those words. I let go off the sword and the lightening stopped. I lent against the nice cold steel of my blade and breathed in and out slowly. I felt a pair of small hands on me and I looked over to the direction they where coming from. It was Clary her face was laced with worry and she had a small cut along her forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked seemed scared. I nodded.

"Just a little weak." I replied and she nodded, I slowly got to my feet using my sword to support me as I stood shaking a little. I pulled it out of the ground where it had made a massive crack. I looked around me and Izzy was rapping her whip back around her wrist. Alec was holding his stomach and I felt a pang of his pain again. I walked over still feeling weak I couldn't even bring myself to lift up my wings. I frowned and I didn't even have to ask and he lifted up his shirt and I saw a deep gasp across his abdomen. Blood dropped quickly from it. I shook my head and gently pushed him down so he was sitting down against the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly. I crouched down beside him as did Izzy on the other side.

"Clary cover us if anything comes." Izzy said and she nodded and walked a little bit away from us. I took a deep breath in and put my hand over his wounded stomach. I tried to get some of my power back but no matter how hard I tried it wasn't enough I needed a jump start.

"Izzy." I said quickly and she looked up from Alec's stomach. "I need you to shock me with your whip. No time for questions just please do it." I said quickly. She nodded and raised the whip above her head and brought it down on my outstretched hand. I felt it shock all the way though me electrifying me within and inch of my life but it worked.


	43. Losing someone else

I could feel it burning all the way up my arm, I grimaced in pain I was running out of my power and I felt weaker than I did before. I beat my wings to try and gain some more power but I had barely anything left to give and I knew if I kept going I would burn out. I couldn't breath I started gasping for breath and my wings stopped glowing ,my lungs stopped working and I could get a single breath in. The edge of my eyes started to cloud over. I looked at Alec and he was unconscious but when I looked to his wound there was barely anything left. I shakily looked up to izzy gasping for breath and struggling to stay conscious.

"S-stop." I gasped out and she drew her whip away. I uncontrollably collapsed back, the cold stone floor stung my wings as I lay back. Oxygen steadily rushed into my lungs, I took deep breaths but soon my body was becoming weaker and I couldn't fight off sleep much longer. The sky was cloudy tonight , I felt drops of rain splash on my face. I hear footsteps splashing towards me and I could hear a heartbeat. Clary came into my vision and she looked scared and worried I felt her small hands running over my body like water. Her soft hair tickled my face as She heaved my upper body including my wings out of the pouring rain that was thundering down from the sky. She kneeled down in front of me and I could see her mouthing something but I couldn't hear what she was saying. My vision started to blur out and my eyelids started to drop. I was trying not to close them but they where slipping closed. Suddenly I felt her hot sweet cherry tasting lips crash into mine, her body pressed into mine and my hands instantly went to her back and pulled her closer. Our tongues slipped ruffly into each other mouths and my hands went to her hair. I pulled away from her and my vision was clear and I could her see tears slowly sliding down her face. I felt weak still and colder now.

"Just keep your eyes open for me Okay?" Clary said worried and I managed to nod but it was so hard. Behind her a portal opened and Magnus came out, he ran over to Alec and knelt by his side. I couldn't hear what they where saying much and there actions where fuzzy. I saw them pick him up and Izzy go though the portal with them.

"Baby I need you get up." Clary said and put one of my limp arms over her shoulders. She dragged me to my feet I felt so weak I was trying to help her but I couldn't do much. We where approaching the portal slowly. I knew it was a direct one so I could just think of Clary. She pulled me though and I was sucked in. I was turned upside down then over and over again, the portal spat me out onto a wooden floor. Clary held my limp form against her strong thin one, A wave of sickness washed over me and I collapsed onto my all fours. I couldn't control myself as I threw up onto the floor. I felt Clary rubbing my back but I kept throwing up. My stomach squeezed out painfully and I threw once more. I dry heaved for a while, I was finally done I lent back into Clary. I was unaware of the tears rolling down my face.

"Clary it hurts." I whispered into her tank top as my stomach squeezed tighter.

"I know honey, it's okay just breathe." She whispered back and rubbed my wing bases. I lifted up my head and recognised I was in Magnus's apartment. I let myself close my eyes and rest against Clary neck. She gently stroked the back off my head and blew on my neck to cool my sweaty skin down.

"Let get you into bed huh?" She suggested sweetly but I could hear the concern in her voice that I don't think I would be able to make it to our room.

"Okay." I murmured. I shakily with Clary support made it to my feet. I lent heavily into her side. We slowly moved past the couch where Magnus had laid Alec and was healing the rest of what I couldn't do. Clary kept me moving forwards, She looped her arm around my waist helping me make it to our massive bed. I collapsed back onto the plain white covers and as soon as I hit the soft pillows I passed out.

I could smell tea. Mint. It filled my senses and I could hear a heartbeat in the room, I forced my sleepy eyes open. Sunlight was pouring though the window. I could see my beautiful lover sitting in a chair a blanket draped over her knees as she sipped her tea while drawing something. She looked so peaceful and I still couldn't believe that I had gotten her back. Her red was pulled up into a loose ponytail but a bit of her curly hair still fell over her face. I am so lucky to have her, I never could believe that I could love someone this much. I made the mistake of slightly moving my wings and she looked up. She smiled and put down her cup of tea and practically ran over to me, I sat up as she did so. I smiled as she jumped into the bed next to me, I took her arm and pulled her into me so our lips smashed together. I felt her smile against my lips and I smiled back. She pulled away gently and I stroked some of her hair off her face.

"How you feeling?" She asked gently and put her hand on my abs.

"Better." I replied still feeling weak. "Not 100 percent but better." I added and smiled.

"So what'd I miss?" I asked looking around the room everything seemed normal. But never in my life is everything okay. When she didn't answer I looked up at her she sighed.

"Jace I'm sorry but." She said and paused I could tell she was holding back something.

"Alec's in a coma." She said and met my eyes. My breath was taken out off me violently.

"What?" I said confused worried and alarmed.

"We can't wake him up he is in the institute." She explained I looked away from her eyes and I swung my feet over the side off my bed. I rubbed my metal arm a little worriedly and I stood up. I was a little shaky on my feet and before I new it Clary was in front of me her hands on my chest.

"Jace take it easy." She cautioned and slowly tried to push me back down.

"I have to get to Alec." I said and pushed past her. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my normal boots.

"Then I am coming." She said already pulling on her jacket. I pulled a shirt over my head and put my wings though.

"Okay you take one of the bikes I am flying." I replied. She didn't argue and just walked forward.

"See you there." She said and left the room. I quickly followed her out of our room and I walked up to the roof. It was hot barely any wind around. I heard the rev off a motorcycle engine and I looked over the side down into the street to see Clary pulling away. I stretched out my wings to there full size and jumped. I beat the down hard and I soared forward towards the institute. I knew I was flying seriously fast because I was creating wind jets. The institute quickly cam into my line of site and the only thing in my mind was Alec. I landed down at the path and started to run towards the institute doors, I ripped open one off the doors. Many fellow Shadowhunters looked at me with confusion. I ran past two of them looking at me and as I ran past I heard one of them say:

"It's his parabati."

I kept running towards the infirmary. My feet clattered against the glass steps and as I ran hard across them. I bumped into a vampire as I was running and she just quickly moved out the way. I darts towards the infirmary doors and pulled them open. I saw someone laying down on a bed many machines hooked up to them, Alec


	44. Whatever it takes

I chocked on my breath and instantly stopped in my tracks, Magnus was standing next to his bedside holding his hand. My feet pulled me forwards and as I got closer my eyes roamed over his body. I looked up at Magnus and realised I was shaking, tears where pulling on my eyes.

"H-how." I stammered my breath coming out in ragged gasps. Magnus looked my in the eyes and I could see tears welling in eyes his smudging his mascara slightly.

"I don't know." He replied wiping away a tear that tumbled down his face. I looked back down at Alec and looked at our parabati rune it was faded, nearly gone which explained why I could barely feel him. I felt horrible, if I had gotten him to Magnus sooner maybe he wouldn't be like this. I barely realised that my hot tears where slowly falling down my sweaty face. I stumbled backwards a little and I felt someone's warm hands on my back, I looked over at the person and it was Raphael, he gently eased me into a chair and then he was gone. I reached forward and held Alec's limp, cold hand, I looked back up at Magnus. I tried to stop myself from even think about what I wanted to ask him but I just had to know.

"Is he going to d-die." I stumbled out between my small sobs. Magnus looked up slowly and seemed like he didn't want to meet my eyes.

"I-I don't know. I need to go do some research." He said softly.

"I'll stay." I whispered looking at Alec's body. He looked peaceful but I could see him inside he was trying to break free. I felt Magnus pat my shoulder as he walked away and briefly heard him sniff. I didn't take my eyes away from Alec. I kept focusing on my hand in his as more tears fell out of my eyes. I zoned in and listened to his slowly thumping heartbeat, this gave me some reassurance that he was still alive.

"Please don't leave me Alec." I whispered softly my voice wavering. " We have a deal. If I don't leave you won't leave." I sobbed out letting the pain out, I sat forward in my chair and held his hand with both my hands. "Please wake up." I sobbed out harshly my tears showering our hands. "Don't leave me, don't leave Magnus. Just please wake up for me." I wished sobbing out gasping for breath. I knew it was stupid he wasn't going to wake up and I looked at his face and nothing changed. I don't know how long I sat there but I felt like my life was swirling around me in a spiral.

"Jace?" A soft voice called and I looked behind me at the door. Clary was standing there she was just as beautiful as ever but she looked sad. I knew when she saw the tears on my face I saw a few tears spark in her own. I got to my shaky feet and she walked over to me quickly. I rapped my arms around her neck and she pulled me in to her, her warm arms rubbed my back as I cried into her hair. She held me close to her warm body, I smelled in her coconut hair it relaxed me slightly.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" She suggested softly, I pulled away instantly.

"No, I don't want to leave him." I said looking back at him and shaking my head at her.

"Come on Jace, it's okay." She said softly and tried to pull me away. I pulled my hand out of her grip and she looked startled.

"I'm sorry I just have to stay here." I replied feeling back and hiccuping in between my small wave of tears. She nodded.

"Okay just please stay in the institute." She said and kissed me in the cheek then she turned and walked out the door. I turned back to Alec and collapsed in my chair but I missed the chair and it clattered to the floor as I fell to my knees. The cold floor slammed into my knees, I pulled my chair back upright and I sat down heavily in it. I retook his hand and I gently stroked my thumb

over his knuckles. I reached for my phone in one pocket and pulled it out. I should tell Izzy I don't know if she even knows. I quickly called Izzy's number and listened to the phone purr, she picked up soon enough.

"Jace what's wrong?" She had gotten use to whenever I called that I needed help.

"Hey izzy you got a second?" I asked looking not taking my eyes of Alec.

"Yeah?" She did sounding worried.

"You need to come down to the infirmary." I said I couldn't hide the sorrow in my voice.

"Oh god I am coming." She replied and hung up the phone quickly. I could picture her running down the corridors towards us. I wish I didn't have to do this to her, I went to stand up but my legs wouldn't work, they seemed to turn to jelly and they just wouldn't let me up. I heard a heart beat coming thumping quickly towards the door. The door slammed open with the forced of a demon, Izzy came though her eyes wild with panic.

"Oh my god Alec." She sighed out and ran over to his side, I saw tears forming in her eyes. She stroked back his dark black hair and held his other limp hand in her own. She looked up to me and her face fell as lower.

"Izzy I am so sorry." I croaked out my voice hoarse from sobbing. She moved over to where I was sat and moved around the back of me.

"It's okay." She whispered and hugged me around from behind. She moved around from my behind and walked back towards Alec's other side, she sat down in a chair by his head.

"Jace, What happened." She asked calmly. I swallowed and tried to start explaining.

"His in a coma." I chocked out. "Magnus is working on it." I finished and looked at back at my pale parabati. She nodded. Her phone beeped, she looked at it.

"Magnus wants my help." She said and stood up, I nodded.

"You should really go to bed your still weak." She said and stood up from her chair. I shook my head.

"No I am not leaving Alec." I said firmly.

"Okay." She said and walked to the door.

"Just take it easy." She said before leaving. It was my fault that he is He I didn't want to leave him alone.

I don't know how long I stayed there but it was now really dark outside, doctors had come and gone checking and re-checking Alec. All the time I just listened to his heartbeat and watched him breathe. I needed to do something to take my mind off Alec, I was going crazy just sitting here. I grabbed one of the doctors passing by and told him to not leave Alec's side on my orders.

"Sir, I have things to do." He replied quite rudely, my fist tightened on his white jacket and I pulled him closer to me.

"I am Herondale do what I say or face the consequences." I growled at him and raised my wings up as I stood. I let my eyes flash gold and this seemed to scare him enough to nod. I let him go and left, I quickly ran down the halls towards my room. I reached my door in a matter of seconds and I flung it open. I kept running towards my open windows. I jumped out into the brisk night sky and out stretched my wings, they caught the wind easily and I beat down hard sending me soaring though the air with the speed of a racing bullet. I flew upward Quickly and landed onto one of the buildings near the institute. I looked around at the lights quickly going out in the buildings around me. I could hear a child laughing from the building across from me. I flew closer and landed on the railing of another buildings balcony, I looked down into the window and I could see a small little girl in a pretty pink dress running around her brightly coloured painted room. Her parents lifting her up and playing with her, there laughter brought a smile to my face. I watched as they played with her and lifted her up high and spun her around, her sweet giggles filled the night air. I wanted to stay here and watch them forever. Sometimes I forget why I want to be a Shadowhunter but then I remember I need to protect people like this, I am so people like this can live a happy life. That's what keeps me going. Seeing this family happy made me think about my real mother and father. I wish I could have met them and been raised by them, I wanted real parents. Maryse was an amazing mother but I will never be a true Lightwood, I will always be a Herondale. The light in the girls room went out and her parents kissed her forehead and left. She lay in her bed so peacefully resting. I looked back up at the night sky littered with bright stars. I opened my wings wide and beat them hard so I took of, I turned around so I would fly back to the institute. I weaved easily back though the now dark buildings, the institute came into my sight and I smiled. I flew quickly down towards my balcony and open windows. I tucked in my wings and flew straight threw the windows and into my room, I pulled up quickly and managed to land on my feet. I immediately opened my door and walked back towards the infirmary, I passed barely anyone in the halls as I made my way into the infirmary. I opened the door expecting to see nobody there. But I was greeted by Magnus, Izzy, Clary, Maryse, Luke, Mia and Raphael. I was taken a back at first and my first thought where that we had lost him.

"Is he Okay?" I said running over.

"No, Jace we need to talk." Magnus said and I looked up at him. He wasn't dead because I could hear his faint heartbeat thumping. I looked up at Magnus and could see the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him a little scared. Magnus sighed and spoke.

"We found out that for Alec to live he would need to become immortal, I would give him mine but mine is to attached to my heart. Yours isn't as strong." He explained I could hear the sorrow in his voice. I took a minute to take it in.

"Your saying that I can give my immortality to Alec. To save him life. Done." I said walking forwards to Alec's bed. Luke put his hand on my chest to stop me from going any further.

"Hold on, Jace it could kill you, slowly, painfully." Luke warned me, I pushed his hand off my chest.

"Whatever it takes."


	45. Leaving

Everyone starred at me, there eyes locked on my figure. Clary spoke up pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry Jace but no." She said firmly which made me look up at her and meet her eyes.

"What?" I replied I could feel Luke's hand on my chest push me back a little because he even knew that nothing and nobody comes between me and my parabati. Not even Clary.

"I can't see hurt yourself for others anymore, Your always giving up your life for the good of other people and I am done seeing you get hurt and be weak and in this case die." She explained and sighed before saying "I can't lose you.." She finished.

"Clary I am sorry but this is something I have to do, Alec is my brother. I will do whatever it takes for him. I love you so much, but I have to do this." I replied slowly moving closer to her. She looked to the ground and I saw a tear roll down her face. I lifted her chin upwards so I could see her beautiful face. I pulled her chin closer to my face and our lips met for a second. She pulled away quickly looking hurt.

"Just kissing me won't fix this Jace!" She yelled at me shocking the whole room.

"I'm sorry." I said filling guilty and looking down at the floor. But it all went away when she ran towards me and rapped her arms around me neck, I was stunned but soon hugged her warm body closer to me and smelt her raspberrie scent. I gently let her go and put my forehead on hers just to cherish her beautiful skin. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"Just don't die on me, please." She half cried half whimpered. I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Never." I whispered against her red hair. I pulled away and turned towards the rest of the group who where gathered around Alec's bed watching us.

"Okay lets do this." I announced and I looked back at Clary, I reached out and took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Magnus nodded and smiled so did Luke.

"Right for this process of giving up immortality we need to slow your pulse right down by using cold water. Then I will do the rest, but Jace you need to give every ounce of your strength as you can." Magnus said looking towards me and I nodded. I could do this.

"We already have the bath prepared." Luke said as he moved out the way and behind him I could see a metal tub, great. I took a deep breath in and out before nodding.

"Okay." I said and walked over to the bath, I took of my Jacket and my shoes but kept my jeans and t-shirt on. I felt a hand on my collarbone pulling me black a little, I looked around and it was Raphael.

"Jace, are you sure about this?" Raphael said seeming a little uneasy about the whole idea.

"I can do this." I reassured him and he let me go with a nod and a soft pat, I turned back towards the dark water which was littered with big chunks of ice. I took a deep breath in and put one foot in the practically frozen water. My breath was rushed out of me and I gasped, I took another breath and I put in the other foot. I gripped the sides of the metal tub which was cold as well I gently and slowly lowered myself down into the icy water, once again I lost my breath as the water rose to up slowly to my chest. I slowly put my arms in the water and lowered myself down to my shoulders and looked up to my left at Luke and Raphael.

"I'm good. I'm good." Answering there silence questions. Magnus came over and his eyes widened when he saw I was fully in the bath.

"Okay you ready?" Magnus said and I nodded my teeth chattering and my skin slowly turning blue, goosebumps slowly appearing on my skin.

"You need to give your everything." He said again caution in his voice. I nodded my teeth chattering and my skin turning blochy and pale.

"Let's do this then. I need everyone out." Magnus said to everyone. Clary wild eyes looked straight at Magnus.

"W-what!" She stumbled and ran forward towards Magnus. Luke quickly grabbed her and rapped his bear like arms around her. He practically wrestled her away from me and Magnus. Luke nodded to me and dragged her out the room. Raphael nodded gratefully at me before following the rest out. It was just Alec, Magnus and I now.

"Jace I cant tell how much this means to me that you are doing this for me and Alec." He paused and sniffed.

"I can't say how much he means to me there are no words for our-" Magnus began talking but I knew I couldn't hold out in the water much longer.

"Magnus this is great but please can we do this." I stammered out freezing. He nodded and smiled. He paused for a while then said.

"Thank you Jace."

I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes, I started to breath in and out slowly and played my memory's of Alec as if they where ready on a playlist. My power began to flow evenly out of my heart filling all of my body. It rushed gently though me down to the tips of my wings and the end of my hands and feet. I then began to summon more of my strength and I felt all my muscles tense hard. Then I felt my power being dragged and drained out of me, I knew I had to keep fighting against the horrible sensation. So I gave more. I felt more waves of extreme power coming roaring out of my heart and straight to my wings which lit up like a golden becon. I felt So much of my power rushing into the water around me in bolts of lightening, I couldn't help but groan and give even more of my power out. I kept given and I felt the water around me started to boil and crack with all the lighting I was giving out into the water. I felt my heart start to ache and I knew that wasn't a good sign it made a groan escape my blue lips. I felt my power rush out of me which made me half scream out in agony I felt like my heart was being ripped to pieces. All my power was now being forced out of me, my body kept on giving out what I didn't have. I let out a scream of pure agony and I pictured Clary going insane out side the door. I thrashed in the water trying to escape but I was forced myself to keep my eyes tight shut. The pain was becoming over whelming and I was struggling not to beg for Magnus to stop. I suddenly felt the water boiling and burn my skin slightly, my lungs couldn't get enough in quick enough. My head repeatedly kept going under the water as if I was being pulled under. I remember I was doing this for Alec and deiced that I could only give out one more massive bolt. My head broke above the surface once more and my back arched up as I gave out everything. I fell back into the water with a splash, water poured out of the tub. I couldn't move, my arms and my legs had nothing left. I opened eyes for the first time under the water and I could see a blurry image of the ceiling above me, I couldn't pull myself back above the water. I am drowning.


	46. Why?

Alec's POV

I had been fighting for so long, trying to break free. I was still trapped in a dark room nothing around me, just darkness. But yet no progress was made. There where chains around my wrists, the key lay in front of me on the dirty floor. I couldn't get to it, I tugged once more on the chain but not a single bit of give would let me reach in. I leaned back against the cold wall and though to myself why hasn't anyone come for me yet? But as if my question was answered something I didn't know where it came from lit up the room with golden light, I felt and ache in my heart that started to pull me to my shaking feet. The chains snapped and clattered to the floor, I looked up at a sudden light it smashed into the floor with great power that sent me backwards hitting the wall hard. A hand from the golden beam of power reached out, the hand was littered with sliver rings dotted with blue gems. Magnus's. I scrambled forwards and lurched for his hand. Our finger tips met and I felt electric energy quickly rush though me as he grabbed my hand hard. He pulled me into the beams and my eyes where forced closed. Wind whistled in my ears I hear sparks flying and cold air on my face. Then just everything stopped, I snapped my eyes opened and gasped for breath. The first thing my eyes was looking at was my hand connected with another. The person was wearing a beautiful shirt it was dark and had beautiful golden detail all the way over the person chest. My eyes met the persons eyes, they where catlike. A warlock mark. Magnus's. I couldn't control my smile as I saw his face.

"Alec!" He gasped and before I knew what was happening he had me in a massive hug. I rapped my arms around his back and breathed in his spicy scent.

"Magnus." I replied in relief glad to be back in his presence. I wanted him to never let me go, I felt so safe with him. Like nothing bad could ever happen. We broke apart and I grinned wide, my attention was drawn away when I saw many peoples backs, I gently pushed Magnus aside and swung my legs over the side of the bed. And stood up, my legs wobbled slightly but I soon got the hang of it. I noticed one of the people close to me was Luke, I pushed my way though beside him and he met my eyes but what I only saw was sadness. I looked down at where everyone's attention was focused. It was a metal bath and laying in it was my unconscious Parabatai. His body was white and his massive wings lay around him .My heart dropped. Something in my body lept into action. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arms around his body and was pulling him out of the water, I couldn't take my eyes on his Snow White face, his hair dripping with water. I quickly laid him down on the bed I had just vacated.

"Someone get me a towel!" I yelled panicked and one was thrust into my hands, across from me I could see Izzy already removing his socks. I followed suit and quickly ripped off his soaking wet shirt and tossed it aside. I lay the towel over his white chest and started to desperately rub his chest, trying to give some warmth back to him. I looked up at his face and I saw he wasn't breathing. My now shaking hands dropped the towel and they went to his ice cold neck searching for a pulse.

"Jace No please!" I heard unmistakably Clary's broken voice as she rushed to the other side of his bed. I looked up and saw her eyes where red a puffy like she had been sobbing. Her delicate hands ran over his freezing skin not knowing where to land. I automatically stepped away when I saw the tears streaming down her red cheeks. I already new what he had done without anyone having to tell me and I felt terrible because of it.

"Jace, Jace you promised please wake up." She sobbed out gasping for breath between words, Izzy stepped closer to her and I saw she was also crying. It was the most heartbreaking thing to watch. Izzy gently rubbed her back and slowly pulled her into her body but she couldn't take her eyes of him. I turned around quickly and found Magnus easily, I grabbed his Jacket desperately.

"Magnus, there has to be something you can do, bring him back." I choked out almost unaware of the tears now streaming down my face like a rushing river.

"A-Alexander I," he began. I tightened my grip on his jacket and pulled him closer to me his face was shocked and I could see a tear blossom in his eye.

"Please Magnus, Please." I begged though my tears. "Please." I begged again looking up to his face and I slowly sank to my knees.

"I'm sorry Alexander." He whispered out and I knew that was it. I let go of his jacket and collapsed to the floor, the stone met my knees as I cried out in agony. My parabati rune was burning up. My hand went straight to it and I held it tightly. Memory's started swirling around me in an endless spiral. I could help what came next.

—

I shot an arrow but missed the target nearly hitting another boy, Jace. I sighed.

"Woah. Same side remember." He said taken aback, I lowered my bow.

—

"Tag Your It!" Jace yelled happily as he turned and ran back into the woods, I bolted after him but he was always faster than me. He ran past my bow and picked it up I drew an arrow and aimed at the tree in front of where Jace's body ran. I shot the arrow and it hit the shot pricing hit t-shirt pinning him to the tree.

"Your it!" I yelled back playfully.

—

The demons moved around us the teeth striking out at me, I shot one square in the chest and I heard Jace killing other demons left and right. We are the perfect team.

—

"Where you go I shall go, We you die I will die." I said holding Jace's arm strongly he repeated the same words and I smiled.

—

"Jace!" I screamed out and more tears came, He was dieing, leaving us, leaving me. I screamed out in pain again which soon turned into another sob. The pain suddenly dulled and I could barely feel any of him anymore, I looked up at the bed and my tears stopped for a second.

"Don't leave me please." I whispered out silent tears falling down my face. He was still laying motionless and his hand slipped of the gurney and hung down. I pulled myself upwards on the bed, I glanced across at Clary and she was holding on the Izzy, they where both sobbing and clinging to each other like if they let go they would die. That's how I felt. I looked down at him and nothing had changed, his skin was whiter than white. I carefully lifted his limp arm back at his side, this simple movement had caused another wave of tears, I felt Magnus ringed fingers on my shoulders and I collapsed into his embrace. I sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder, he rubbed my back gently.

"I am so sorry Alexander." He whispered over and over again in my ear. I lent heavily on him and I felt him gently steer me away, out of the room. We left the darklit room and out into the corridors. I was leaning heavily against his shoulder. I saw him cast a portal back to our apartment, and I let him lead me though it. I felt the rush of cold wing then the warmth I was so used to. I opened my eyes and I was right we where in our bedroom. I moved away from Magnus and fell onto the bed on held the pillow close to me, I felt Magnus Get onto the bed as well. I lay down on my side and let my tears slip out onto my eyes soaking the pillow side. His warm embrace helped me relax and I touched his warm arm gently and let him gently hug me.

"Alexander, I am here for you and I am so sorry." He whispered gently and I nodded.

"I know you are." I replied. I slipped of my boots and Magnus pulled the heavy warm covers over our body's. I let myself close my puffy eyes and let my tears sies. I fell into a deep sleep as quickly as my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes and it was pitch black, I new it was still night time. I pulled my wrist up out of the covers and looked at the time it was 3:00am. I then remembered Jace was gone and my heart panged in pain. I couldn't sleep now, I pulled away the covers and left the room quitely. I new where I wanted to go, I went straight up onto the roof. The night air was warm and the wind was still. I walked to the edge of the roof and placed my hands on the cold stone, a tear fell down and hit the stone leaving a small mark. I looked over the skyline. the stars shone brighter than ever, I the city light looked just like the stars.

"Hail and farewell. My brother, Jace Herondale." I whispered out, looking down at my hands. I let another tear fall down and hit the stone again.

"Why did you have to leave?" I asked out into the air. My voice shaking.

"Why?"


	47. Lost forever

The night sky wind only greeted me with a soft howling, I looked back down at the ground in shame. I couldn't feel him anymore…..he was really dead this time he was really dead and because of me. I felt goosebumps bloom on my bare arms and I pulled out my Steele. I ignited my heating rune and I felt it spark all over my body like a warm blanket. I looked out over NYC and I could see people going about there normal lives, no cares at all. I sat down slowly on the edge of the roof and let my feet dangle over the side. I sat there for a long time,Maybe I was being paranoid but I could hear something, it sounded like it was coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I could see something laying on the ground behind me. It was a body, skin as white as snow, but a pattern was striped on there back in Black markings it moved to its wings where it was transformed into white markings instead. The person had bright golden hair and a metal arm. My breath was forced out of me as my legs pulled my forwards towards the prone figure.

"J-Jace?" I stumbled over my words as I kneeled beside his body, I wasn't sure where to place my hands. Then the body started to crack and it's skin grew darker.

"ALEC NO ITS A DEMON!" I heard my love scream out. I looked up and saw Magnus running toward me and he shot out a blue streak of magic. The demon roared out as it struck it right in the chest, but the demon only grew bigger. I crawled away backwards as the thing continued to grow even bigger. I could no longer see Magnus it was so big. I scrambled to my feet as I reached the end of the building. I didn't even have a knife on me nothing against this. It's disgusting skin came slowly closer to me but I couldn't take my eyes off it's red stained claws. They slowly dropped a mixture of poison and someone else's blood. I couldn't lie to my self as I slowly backed to edge of the building roof. I was scared. I was literally standing defenceless against death itself. The demon suddenly lunged violently at my chest and I dropped to the floor missing his pincer by inches. In a fit of panic I screamed out.

"MAGNUS!" I yelled terrified. But nobody showed. I was alone. The demon struck again and once again I dodged, the pincer the time hit the small wall so hard part of the brick smashed. I looked wildly up at the ugly demons eyes, filled with bloodlust and hatefulness. I put my arms up in front of my face to protect my head from an expect oncoming blow. Though my arms I could see the demons hideous face. It struck again and this time I knew I had to do something which I hoped I would never have to do again. I rolled out of the way and stumbled to my feet, I turned and jumped off the building.

I started falling fast. The cold air pulled against my clothes as I rushed to the ground. I flipped over in the air onto my back so I wouldn't see my death coming. I looked up at the roof and the demon was gone. I focused on the stars when I suddenly felt something rap the arms around my midsection and I was pulled out ruffly of the dive I was in. I heard the smashed of glass and felt some cut into the cold skin on my back. Then the person let go and I slammed into the ground that felt like wooden floor.

"Why is it that every time I die do you always end up jumping of a building?" A voice asked which was all to familiar. I looked up at the person, they had beautiful markings, not runes but lines, they came from underneath that person t-shirt and they turned white as soon as they hit there stunning jet black wings. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw his sharp jawline and dirty golden hair, but it was his blue eyes that told me it was true. I staggered to my feet and I knew I was crying as my vision clouded.

"Jace?" I chocked out and stumbled towards him. He quickly held me upright as I felt like collapsing from happiness. I instantly touched his chest and laid my hand on his parabati rune and he did the same with mine.

I started to sob slightly as I felt it, our connection.

"Your back." I stammered as my arms rapped around his neck and I pulled him in for a bear hug. But he didn't reply at first. He pushed me away a little.

"Alec, I want you to know I am sorry and that I love you. But I couldn't hold on. I am sorry. I have got to do something first before I come back. It's the only way I can come back to you." He said which left me confused until I slowly watched him disappear in front of my very eyes.

"Jace! Wait Jace!" I shouted as I desperately reached out for his hand but only finding thin air to hold onto.


	48. Sacrifices for family

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air, I looked around me and I was lying in my bed next to Magnus. My skin was sweating and my breathing was ragged, I looked to my left of the window, the sun was rising….It was a dream, just a dream. But something felt wrong. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and quickly got to my shaky feet and pulled on a shirt. I looked over my shoulder at Magnus's sleepy body, he looked so peaceful but I had no time to admire his beauty as my mind was racing. I quickly left the room and walked across the hardwood floors, into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and put it in the coffee machine. I walked over to the counter and out my still sweaty hands on the cool marble surface. My mind couldn't stop racing about the dream/vision. The whirl of the coffee machine stoped and I turned around and my cup was full. I took the steaming mug by the handle and walked over into the living room. I put it down on the coffee table and picked up my phone. I had a missed call from Izzy, I sat down on the sofa and called Izzy. I picked up my coffee and sipped it gently as I listened to the phone purring.

"Hey Alec." Came Izzy's voice over the phone line.

"Hey Izzy, you called?" I asked pausing to drink some more coffee.

"Yes, Just seeing if you Where okay?" She asked which was strange.

"Yeah, I'm fine…..Why?" I asked getting a little suspicious. There was a long pause that I had to pull the phone away from my ear to see if she had disconnected, which she hadn't.

"Izzy?" I asked.

"Alec, turn on your Tv now BBC news." Izzy said quickly, I quickly got the remote.

"Why?" I asked flicking though the channels looking for the BBC news.

"Just do it." She said. I picked up my mug and stood to my feet to see the TV better. I quickly found the channel and watched.

The headline read:

"A massive bird falls from the sky then disappears suddenly leaving a huge crater in the ground."

I watched as the footage showed a black things that looked like a small bird fall from the sky, the Tv quickly cut to a man being interviewed. A microphone was held out to a short stubby man with a beard, he looked about in his fifty's.

"Sir, can you please tell us what you saw." A female voice said who was holding the microphone.

"Well of course, it came out of the clouds faster than light, it wasn't a bird it was an angel. It hit the ground extremely hard and it had massive black wings. The thing stood to its feet then disappeared. That's all I saw." He explained his voice thick and heavy with shock. I dropped my mug of coffee and it smashed to the ground.

"Oh my god..is that a demon?." I stuttered out, I almost forgot Izzy was listening.

"I don't know." She replied sounding equally as shocked as I did.

"It looks like the one from my dream…" I said not knowing what to think anymore.

"Wait What dream-" she started but was cut of by loud sirens.

"Izzy why can I hear alarms!?" I said urgently tearing my eyes away from the Tv and putting some shoes on.

"Someone broke into the Idris prison!" She said scared and urgently.

"I will meet you there bring weapons!" I reply equally urgently and hung up the phone. I darted back into Magnus's and i's beautiful room to where he was still sleeping. I shook him awake quickly grasping his shoulders, his eyes fluttered open. I could tell he close see the urgency in my eyes.

"Magnus, Someone broke into the Idris prison we need to go now." I said stuttering a little. He practically bounced out of bed and pulled on a shirt. I ran and picked up my bows and arrows, by the time I turned around he was ready and looked fabulous.

"Let's go catch it." He said and gently kissed me on the lips his hand brushed my cheek leaving me smiling after him. I quickly snapped out of my trance and followed him into the living room, he quickly opened a portal then turned to me. I instantly took his outstretched hand and squeezed it tight.

"Ready?" I asked looking at his face.

"Always." He sighed and squeezed my hand back before leading me into the portal. The wish of cold air met my warm skin and I was forced to close my eyes. Icy cold air and the smell of damp was what made me open my eyes again. I new I was instantly in the first tunnel of the prison. I remember as I looked at the walls when Jace tried to escape from here. I looked around and saw Izzy and Clary step out from another portal. They both had there fighting faces on but I knew that behind both of them they where scared and worried also confused about what we saw on the Tv screen.

"Everyone ready be on high alert, we don't know wha we are facing here…" I said slowly trying to be aurthoutive . Everyone nodded. Izzy slowly lead the way her whip clasped in her hand ready to strike anyone who moved. We moved quickly I drew and arrow and out into my bow ready to fire. We reached the end of the tunnel when we saw the first dead body, blood trickled out from the persons head, rune adorned his skin. My attention was drawn away by steps, the where up ahead of us, blood gently trickled down them. Izzy looked back at me.

"Get ready everyone." She said as she began to walk slowly up the stairs, I could see her eyes wild with fear and determination. Clary followed her upwards I could see her axes in her side straps but her steelie in her grip. I followed her and Magnus slowly walked after us. No noise was made up the dirty stone stairs. My shoes where coated in blood and I soon saw why. More body's lay on the stairs, some handcuffed, prisoners. Others where guards. My eyes where drawn to one man he lay on the stairs his eyes open, dried blood on his shirt, which caked the runes on his skin. I looked closely at his wound it looked like a burn, a strong one. I closed his eyes and whispered to him softly.

"Hail and farewell."

I kept walking up the stairs past many more body's until we came to a door. The door was strong and metal which had a huge dent into it and someone lay at the bottom of it, they where crumpled up much like a piece of screwed up paper. I looked up at the door it was half open, Izzy turned around to me and I walked silently towards her.

"I'll go first." I whispered to her. "Cover me." I added before I moved forward closer to the door so i could feel the icy cold metal against my skin. I breathed in deeply and looked back at Magnus he had his magic ready and nodded at me. I looked back at the opening and dived though. The cold ground was hard to hit but I swiftly rolled and drew my arrow, ready to fire. The room was big and circular, which had one window in it which brought the daylight in. There where two things in the room, one was unquestionably the inquisitor who was on her knees her hands cuffed, her eyes where scared and I could see small tears slip out her eyes. Standing before her was a man, he was holding a sword in his hand it glowed with golden light. he was covered with thick black lines that turned into white when they hit his wings, I had seen them before. I looked up at his face, that perfectly chiseled jawline could only be one persons. His golden hair. Jace. My breath left me so fast it hurt.

"Oh my god." I heard someone behind me gasp. Jace's back was hunched and his shoulders shook gently , his face was covered in tears. His eyes never left the inquisitors. I stood slowly to my feet and he turned to face me. I felt my own tears falling out of my eyes as I looked at him.

"Jace….." I stumbled out breathlessly. His eyes meet mine slowly they where golden but tears flowed evenly out of them. I felt Izzy and Clary step up by my side. I never took my eyes of his.

"What are you doing…." I said slowly my tears increase in slowly as I saw what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry." He stumbled out his voice raspy and low. "It's the only way I can be with you…" he added and looked back to the inquisitor.

"Wait What do you mean. Your with us right now." I replied confused and scared. Jace sighed and looked back at me.

"It's not that simple, I'm a prisoner…" Jace sighs out. Before I could get another word out Clary jumped in.

"No you not, it's okay. Where here. Come home." She said softly but I could hear the sadness and worry in her voice. Jace looked away.

"Oh believe me I want to, but I have to do one thing before I can….." Jace said and more tears came from his golden orbs.

He turned to face the inquisitor again and raised his sword, my eye grew wide as he held it above his head.

"I'm sorry grandmother, he's making me….., I love you." Jace chocked out the last words tears tumbling down his cheeks, his breath coming in and out raggedly. His raised the sword above his head, my heart beat out of my chest as I watched. Jace shook his head and sobbed out.

"Don't make me please!" He cried out. But it was as if something else had taken control of the sword and he was fighting it.

"Please I'll do anything else! Please!" He begged out more tears pouring out. I was frozen on the spot as I watched him resist. I hurt me so much to watch him like this, but I knew I would die if I intervened.

"She's the only connecting to my family please don't make me!" He sobbed out but I could see he was struggling from stopping the sword from slamming down. He looked down at her face she was crying her eyes puffy but looked deep into his eyes. He shook his head once more.

"I'm sorry." He repeated again his voice sounding like he was in pain. The sword began to glow even brighter with more power. Jace cried out loud and the sword slammed down onto his last connection to his family.


	49. Prisoners freedom

I was frozen on the spot. I wanted to run forward but my body wouldn't allow it. The bright golden light was slowly fading reavling a true horror underneath. The inquisitor laying on the floor dead her blood was pooled around her, her hands still cuffed dried tears still evident on her face. Before her was her grandson on his knees sobbing, the black lines that covered his body disappeared. I wanted to rush forwards and hold my parabati but I didn't know what to do…..he was broken. The soul sword slipped out of his grip and clattered to the dirty blood-slick floor.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered not to us but to her, his eyes fixed on her cold body. His tears had stopped but I could see him shaking. My heart ached for him, all I wanted to do is take his pain away. I Hated seeing him like this. I unstuck my feet from there frozen position and crawled forward, he instantly looked up scared and stumbled to his feet.

"No Alec please get away from me, I don't want to hurt you to.." He got out quickly as he backed away his wings high behind his back. Him saying that reminded me of when he was trapped by Lilith and I was trying to bring him back home but he was so scared, so alone, so afraid….

"Jace you would never hurt me." I whispered softly and kept forward.

"I didn't mean to….." he said softly looking at the ground timidly.

"I know.." I replied moving cautiously towards his shaky figure. I only just noticed how pale his skin was and the goosebumps risen on him.

"He said if I didn't I would never get to see any of you again." He stumbled out quitely and wouldn't take his eyes of the floor. But I only focused on what he just said.

"Wait who? Who forced you." I asked slowly getting closer. But every time I moved closer he backed away a step. He stayed silent. I looked over my shoulder and I could see Izzy, Magnus and Clary waiting there. Clary looked scared and worried, Izzy looked the same, but Magnus looked shocked and scared for my sake.

"Get back to the institute, clear the way for Jace." I mouthed back at them, Izzy nodded and slowly pulled Clary away. She resisted a little but Clary eventually let Izzy pull her away. I turned back around to Jace, he was nearly backed up against the wall, his hands shaking his skin was like ice.

"I'm a murderer." He whispered out, his voice hoarse and breaking.

"No, no. Your not. Jace who forced you." I asked slowly and moved my way closer towards his shaky figure. Before Jace could even get a word out a high pitched noise rang out. My hands went straight to my ears and my knees buckled, It was short lived because suddenly it stopped. I looked up and noticed a blurry green shield around me stopping the noise. Magnus had cast it over himself and I but not Jace. My attention was then focused on Jace, he was on his knees his hands over his ear, face grimaced in pain. I got of my knees quickly and ran forward but was forced to halt by the rock hard sheild. I looked to Magnus desperately he shook his head, his face twisted in control, his hands shaking. My eyes darted back to my parabati who was laying on the floor writhing up and down in pain. A short red lightening flashed which sent Magnus, me and the shield backwards. It knocked me to the floor but I quickly got back up again. A women with a slender, curvy figure stood in front of were Jace lay. She had long black hair and her skin was a tanned olive colour, Jace looked up at her and I could see pure hatred in his eyes towards her. A bright , gleaming sword appeared at her side, and grabbed Jace's shirt. She flipped him over ruffly onto his back and gently put the tip of the sword on his angleic rune.

"NO JACE NO!" I screamed out and desperately threw myself against the shield but it wouldn't budge. She quickly raised the sword above her head, she slammed it down with bright red light. I couldn't see them anymore and I was forced to close my eyes. When I reopened them I saw her on her back the sword stabbed though her neck and Jace standing on her back. I looked at the demons face and I recognised her face, It was Lilith. Lucifers wife.

Well that makes sense, Jace kills Lucifer, his wife wants revenge. I thought to my self, I looked up at Jace He wore a straight face, emotional less, Magnus dropped the barrier and I noticed Jace's knees buckle and his face suddenly drop and his eyes rolled back into his head, I darted forwards at the speed of light and caught his head just before it hit the cold ground.

"Owww." He murmured softly still not opening his eyes. I gently pulled him into my lap, his eyes stayed closed but he was again groaned again. Magnus was by his side in a instant his hands making magic quickly.

"What happened, what do we do, is he okay?" Questions that I hadn't realised I was holding tumbled out.

"Power exertion, He was possessed, be torched on the inside from a demon." Magnus explained placing a hand on Jace's chest and light followed out of Magnus's hand. I stroked back Jace's sweaty hair.

"Wait so a Lilith... made him kill his grandmother, to be with us." I said slowly. Magnus looked up.

"No, he was a prisoner, in hell. They would have made him pay a price, to be back with us…." Magnus explained while gently putting power into Jace.

"What if he didn't?" I asked after a while.

"I don't know…" Magnus replied. Before removing his hand from his chest. I looked back and Lilith's body was gone, back to hell. Where she belonged. No she belongs somewhere lower than hell. I spat angrily at the dust she had left, before looking back at my freezing parabati. I felt his ice cold skin and I got more worried by the seconded.

"We need to get him back to the institute, get him checked over." I said looking back up at Magnus. He shook his head.

"No. We can take care of him back at our apartment, it's safer there." Magnus said standing up.

"Okay." I agreed, Magnus was a really good doctor. I pulled Jace further up my body and I snaked my arm around his waist to hold him upright. Magnus opened a portal up and then helped me hold up a 12 stone man who was made entirely up of muscle. Though the portal to safer place, than a place of pure pain.


	50. Forever

I carried my weakened brother though the portal and stepped out onto the hard wood floors of Magnus's apartment. I looked down at Jace and his face was screwed up in pain, I quickly made my way to the guest bedroom and laid him down on the bed. His body cushioned in the mattress and his heavy head laid back on the pillows. Magnus quickly ran into the room after me, carrying various pots and potions. Jace's strong wings flopped down beside him, his chest covered in beads of salty sweat.

"Grab a cloth and wipe him down." Magnus quickly told me while mixing together to blue and green liquids in a bottle. I dashed out though the door and grabbed a cloth, I stumbled over to the sink all the while trying to think about why I was so worried? I mean it was Jace, he was just passed out right? That's all it is….I stumbled over my feet as I scrambled back to the guest bedroom. When I got inside after fumbling with the door handle, Jace was propped up on a mountain of pillows and I could see Magnus crushing up something green in a bowl, his eyes looked back up at me but he looked quite relaxed. He smiled at my alertness.

"It's okay Alexander, what are you so worried about?" He chuckled and continued the ground up the green herbs. I looked up at him not at all calmly.

"Trust me, when you have seen Jace passed out over 1000 times, I'm allowed to be worried." I quickly said placing down the bowl of water a cloth. Magnus chuckled again. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Jace stirred. I automatically lurched forwards so I was right next to the bed.

"Jace?...Jace? Can you hear me?" I questioned gently leaning in close to my parabati. He stirred and his eyes moved under the lids, they gently fluttered and opened. I sighed in relief a huge weight felt like it had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Alec?" He croaked out. I saw his eyes widen in fright and he shot straight upwards scared, his eyes darted around wildly. My hands flew to his shoulders.

"Hey, hey….easy…" I soothed and gently pushed him back down onto the soft pillows. "Your safe. Your safe." I repeated slowly. Magnus quickly exited, probably to make himself a cocktail. Jace slowly calmed down and I felt his tense muscles relax. His eyes met mine and he smiled , I looked deep into his eyes and I could see the scars. Every single one. I decided to not ask him what happened, it could be to hard and right now all that matters is he is home. He slowly sat up which had me a little confused, he grimaced in pain but soon waved my hands away.

"Jace? You okay?" I asked worried now, he looked up at me and smiled at my concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just have to check something." He muttered and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The floor boards creaked as he walked over toward the mirror. Then only did I see something new on his back, something shocking. It was a mark, a burn. That read

" _Killer_."

I was stopped in my tracks, Jace seemed to notice the change in my mood though are bond and turned around.

"Alec?" He said careful as I could only stare.

"The mark…on your back." I whispered slowly and met his eyes. All that was going though my mind was he doesn't deserve this, he is a good person. Who does stupid shit for others, but it all pays off. He is always willing to give his life for others. Jace looked over his shoulder onto his back and sighed and shook his head.

"I don't care." He replied and I couldn't hide my shock. For the first time in ages I saw a real smile come across his face. This brought one, beaming to my own.

"All I care about is that I am back, with you." He smiled and pulled me into a hug I quickly returned it and just hugged him, I never wanted to let go. Then it struck me….he will never be safe, never. Well who ever wants to kill him next, better get though me. Now I am immortal and all. I pulled away from the hug and opened my mouth to speak but I was cut of by the door crashing open. A flood of ginger hair and tears came though the door and rushed straight into his arms with the force of a battering ram. Clary threw herself straight into his arms, he grabbed her and lifted her up his wings immediately lighting up golden. She had tears streaming down her face as she rapped her legs around his waist and they kissed quickly and passionately. I bowed my head and quickly exited the heavy door and sat down at the sofa right next to Magnus and sighed.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked concerned and rapped a strong arm around me.

"Nothing." I smiled. "I'm happy….he's back. Our life is at peace finally." I chucked. Then it pinged in my mind now is the time, I got up from the sofa and stood in front of Magnus. He looked up at me confused but I started to speak.

"Magnus Bane….I don't really know how to put this but, from the start you have been there for me, helped me from the darkest times in my life and saved me from making my worst mistakes. I feel so deeply connected to you more than I ever imagined. So there is only one thing left to do. Magnus Bane will you marry me?" Alec spoke out looking deep into Magnus's eyes as he got down on one knee. Magnus's face looked so shocked but he soon came to reality and smiled and climbed onto the floor with Me. He put his hands on my neck and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, I closed my eyes and pushed my body into his. He pulled away gently.

"So is that a yes?" I asked cautiously. He chuckled and looked down.

"It's a definite yes."

 _The next morning._

I climbed out off the satin sheets next to my sleeping fiancé and padded slowly out to the kitchen, I made my way over to the kettle and started to boil it, I reached into a cupboard for my favourite mug and prepared a tea bag into it, another door creaked and I looked up. Across the room Jace was quitly exiting Clary and his room, he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back as he made his way over. He began to make himself a coffee out stopped mid pour of the French press and turned to me.

"Why are you so happy." He smiled at me. I blushed instantly and couldn't hide it any longer.

"Oh my god! You proposed didn't you!" He whispered excitedly, I met his eyes and smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked and beamed. He chuckled. He pointed down to our parabati rune " Hello. I can feel it." He replied.

"Yeah I did." I said and couldn't stop the beaming smile come across my face.

"Oh my god bro." Jace smiled and moved forward I accepted his hug. He pulled away and quickly grabbed his mug and sat across from me at the counter.

"So how did it happen?" He asked eagerly and took a sip of his black coffee. I waved him off but became serious for a second.

"Jace before I get into that, I need to tell you something." I said picking up my mug and holding the steaming cup in my hands. His expression changed from happy to serious in a instant.

"Go on?" He replied and drank from his mug.

"Jace, you literally gave your life for me…you let Magnus do that to you for me. I can't imagine the pain. You were immortal and you gave that up for me, to save me. I don't know how I can thank you enough. I love you so much. Thank you." I stumbled over my words but I ended up looking into his eyes. He set his cup of coffee down on the counter and came over. I put down my cup as well, he grasped my wrist and I did the same.

"Alec, we are no longer parabati….we are brothers. No amount of pain is ever going to stop me from helping you." He said softly I felt our connection rush though our bond and I realised he was right. We were raised by very different people but in the end we are brothers and will be forever…..


	51. Unknown

I smiled back at Jace, I pulled him into a hug I felt his breath rush out as I wrenched him forwards. I snaked my arms around his bare back and felt the base of his wings. He rapped them gently around me and we where trapped in a strong embrace. He slowly pulled away and turned away to pick up his mug again. I went to pick up mine when I noticed where "killer" should have been written on his back was gone, healed over by fresh skin.

"Jace, the writing on your back is gone." I stated astounded he turned around and smiled holding his mug of steaming coffee in his hands. He looked down at black water and grinned wider.

"Yeah….Clary healed it for me…" He replied looking up and meeting my eyes. I was slightly confused but with the look in his blue with a section of brown eyes and just let it slid with a small chuckle. Just then another door opened, the front one this time came in was a whirl of black hair and bright red lip gloss.

"Alec?" Izzy asked peering around the door. I made myself visible and smiled at her.

"It's it true? Is he hear-" She started but cut herself off when Jace stepped out into view.

"Oh my god." She gushed out and ran over to Jace, he embraced her in his arms. She pulled away quickly and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again." She smiled but you could hear the fear in her voice and the glisten of tears in her eyes.

"Hey careful that's my man your punching." A soft mellow voice called from the guest bedroom. Izzy's head instantly turned, I felt Jace though the bond his heart skip a beat. Izzy let out a small squeal and ran over to clary as well.

"Hey Izz." Clary said as they embraced, I turned and smiled at Jace. His soft eyes roamed over his girlfriend. I gasped when I suddenly felt a warm pair of hands on my bare shoulders,

"Hello fiancé." The voice whispered in my ear, I instantly knew it was Magnus and grinned as he came around to the front of me where I could truly appreciate him. His hair was scruffy, but his black winged eyeliner was something else, done to absolute perfection. I rapped my hands gently around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"Ewwwwww get a room." Izzy playfully called from the other side of the sofa. I broke apart from magnus smiling and turned to face Izzy.

"Your one to talk." I snorted she looked slightly afended but then her face cracked.

"Speaking of that kind of stuff I need to talk to all of you." She spoke out her voice suddenly serious. Clary slowly made her way over to Jace and he rapped an arm protectively around her waist, his face hardened but I could feel his concern for his baby sister.

"What is it, Izzy?" I asked standing next to Magnus. She didn't meet any of our eyes. I could tell she only did this when she was nervous.

"I am dating Simon." From the moment the words left her lips uproar erupted in the room. I felt in our Parabatai bond Jace become a lot more angry, I knew he would never hurt Izzy. Clary moved closer to Jace and his grip on her visibly tightened. A knock on the door followed before anyone could get a word out. This silenced everyone and all heads turned two the door.

"That better not be-" Clary started saying when

"Hi guys." Simon Lewis popped his head around the door and smiled when he saw Izzy. If we weren't parabati I wouldn't have known what happened next. Jace in a matter of seconds shot across the space of the room and had the vampire pinned against the wall. I instantly darted over to Jace and grabbed his arms off Simons chest and tried to wrestle him away, but he stood firm I could see his wings start to light up and I knew if he hit Simon with his lightening , Simon was as good as dead and as much as I hate Simon, if he made Izzy happy then I couldn't let that happen.

"Magnus!"I yelled out in panic as Jace's wings lit up. He was by my side and grabbed Jace's other tensed arm and between us we managed to pull him away.

"Alec, let me go!" Jace yelled as we pulled him inch further away.

"Jace calm down." I seethed though my teeth as he struggled hard to get back to killing Simon. Jace's whole body was tense his rock hard abs glistened with sweat from struggling.

"Simon go!" I yelled at him. I knew I couldn't hold back Jace for much longer. Simon didn't move he was still in shock about nearly being killed. I know for a fact that if Simon and Jace where alone, Simon wouldn't last five minutes, I looked over to clary she was holding onto the kitchen counter, shocked and scared. Simon looked over to Izzy and I could see the fear in his eyes. I tightened my grip on Jace as he slowly calmed down but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Clary get away from him." He growled slowly as Simon went and stood by Izzy who had moved to be next to Simon see looked scared as well. Clary seemed to come back to her senses and move over towards Jace and further away from Simon. I let Jace go slowly seeing he had calmed down, he was by clary's side in a blink standing slightly behind her his wings raised which where still rushing with his pure golden energy. A silence filled the room, nobody spoke all eyes where pretty much on Simon and Izzy.

"I understand that you guys will probably never understand, but I love Simon." Izzy said strongly and took his hand. He smiled and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. I looked over at Clary and I could see tears slowly sweep out of her eyes. Jace picked up on this and pulled a reassuring arm around her waist again gently pulling her into him.

"Izzy….." I began and she looked up at me slightly fearful of what I might say. "How long has this been going on?"

She sighed but nevertheless spoke up, but Simon quickly cut her off. "6 months…" he said slowly trying to make eye contact with Clary. Clary looked up at him and slowly began to move towards him. Jace went with her but she quickly turned around and put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. Jace kept his eyes locked on her every movement, she moved closer to Simon. I was worried for her…I hated Simon as well, he was unpredictable.

"Simon," she started. "Get out….I thought I made it perfectly clear that I never went to see you again."

"But Clary I was hoping that we could talk this out-" he started but clary stopped him.

"No Simon get out! What you did to me is unforgivable! Now LEAVE!" She shouted at him. Simon looked at izzy but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Clary please, just listen." He pleaded moving forwards towards her, Jace visibly tensed and his wings rose higher in the air. Clary backed up , but Simon only advanced.

"Simon, I am warning you." Jace said in a warning tone. "Back off." He added.

"If you could just listen to me Clary." Simon said softly and reached a hand forward.

"Simon!" Jace yelled, I could tell he hated watching this. Simon ignore Jace's constant warnings and moved closer.

"Simon enough, leave her alone." I defensively added. But nothing distracted him from clary.

"Please let me explain myself." Simon cooed and touched her arm, Clary visibly flinched away from him. In a flash of gold light Simon was sliding down the opposite wall with Jace standing defensively in front of Clary. When I looked over he was just a groaning heap on the floor, I smiled a little.

"That's enough Simon, leave." Magnus commanded angrily. I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He accepted the comfort but kept his eyes on Simon, who was slowly peeling himself of the floor.

"I won't ask you again, out." Jace growled lowly, completely shielding Clary from Simon. Simon looked desperately at Izzy for help but she looked away at the hardwood floor. Then he quickly exited out the door slamming it behind him. Everyone realised a sigh of relief apart from Izzy who kept her eyes on the floor. Jace whirled around to his tearful lover and embraced her in a hug.

"It's ok, I'm here. I always will be."


	52. Worst day

Later that night…

I sat down on the soft plush couch and sighed. Sat next to me sipping a dangerously alcoholic cocktail was my Magnus. My Magnus? Yes Mine. I felt hands in my hair gently moving in soothing circles.

"What's wrong love?" He asked quitely. I turned to look at him.

"Why can't we just have a simple life?" I groaned leaning into Magnus's hands that where still moving in my hair.

"I don't know darling." Magnus replied simply. I laid my head down on his shoulder which was covered in expensive fabrics like always.

"Now we are immortal..why can't we?" I replied lifting my head up and looking him dead in the eyes.

"We can't leave if that's what your thinking….is it?" Magnus asked he looked unsure the cocktail in his hand that he no longer sipped. Pointless.

"Well….." I started but Magnus stood up and put the cocktail down on the side table in shock.

"Alexander, I hope your joking." He said getting up and walking over to the balcony. I quickly got to my feet and followed him.

"What if I am not…all I want is a peaceful life with you." I said walking out onto the balcony the sun was slowly setting casting a deep orange glow over Magnus's stunning features. I can't believe how lucky I am.

"You may be not be joking but please think about what I want! I don't want to leave we have a perfect life here!" Magnus replied raising his voice turning on me. This confused me but at the same time made me angry.

"So you think picking up my dead parabatai of the floor every now again and fighting another deadly force again. Is perfect?!...maybe I should just go by myself….." I shouted it came out more aggressive than it seemed and I knew instantly I didn't mean it. I heard a door slam. I couldn't bring myself to turn around because I knew who it already was. Jace was standing there holding tightly to Clary's hand, his eyes where like fire, his fist clenching and unclenching. I knew all to well this was a sign of him going to have an anxiety attack. I knew the where bad he used to have them when we where younger and what I just said probably has wrecked him. I meet his eyes they where like fire but I could see though his mask and see his body failing him. He let go of Clary's small hand and picked up a leather jacket that was slung over the couch, he pulled it over his T-shirt. He slipped on his shoes over his socked feet, but took of the blade attached to his pant leg. He dropped all the weapons he had on the floor. His strong wings where arched up I could see him fighting to stop them changing gold. Then he was walking towards me, his wings lit up fast and I thought for a second he was going to hit me. But he moved past me and stood up on the ledge of the balcony his fist still clenching and unclenching and this close I could hear his breathing was ragged and laboured.

"Jace. No please." Clary said from inside he looked back to her. Then she ran out the door and it slammed behind her. Jace turned back to the golden sky.

"Everything I did was for you." Jace mumbled and his wings drew back and he took off straight off into the sky and was gone in a instant. The next sound anything made was the rev of a motorcycle, that will be Clary then..

"Alexander, I can't believe I am going to say this but I agree with Jace, everything we do is for you. To help you! To make sure ur ok! And here you are telling me you want to abandon the person who died for you, literally! For you so you could live happily ever after!...I am sorry Alexander but my life is here and I want it to stay here! My home is here, I am happy here the main reason was because you Where with me! Don't you realise the pain I had to go though watching you die and bringing you back to life, I have always been by your side! If you want to go then go!" Magnus yelled at me, every word stung like a bee sting. I stood silent not knowing want to say, I wanted to tell him I am sorry and that I love him and that I didn't mean it, but that's not want came out.

"Fine." Even Magnus when he looked up was shocked at my words. He looked hurt..I hated this knowing that I was the one who caused this pain from him, I saw a glisten of tears in his eyes. He turned his back on me and looked out into the sky.

"Magnus I-" I began but he cut me off.

"Alexander…get out." He whispered.

"Magnus I am not going to leave!"

"I said I get out!" He yelled. I stood shocked and I didn't move from where my feet where planted.

"Magnus p-please I…" I pleaded,

"Go…" Magnus replied before I could finish, I could see the tears welling in his eyes as he told me once again to leave..

"F-fine…" I mumbled softly and walked off the stone balcony onto the wooden floor, I walked straight into my room and grabbed a bag, I stuffed some clothes into a bag with some bows and arrows; I could feel the tears in my eyes slowly clouding my vision. I turned on my heel, threw the bag over my shoulder and marched towards the door. I let a sob of pain out when I entered the corridor, I stepped into the cold elevator and as soon as I stepped in, I could see a ginger haired women with her knees to her chest and tear tumbling out of her hazel eyes.

"Oh god…" I mumbled and started, I sat down next to Clary's shaking form. She looked up, the hatred in her eyes stabbed my heart.

"He's gone…" She chocked out between tears.

"Wait….what do you mean, he's gone?.." I asked my tears stopping for a minute.

"Where has he gone?..." I asked in earnest, turning towards her.

"T-that's the t-thing….I don't know.." she staggered and more tears fell.

"By the angel..."


	53. Brothers on a beach

Jace POV.

The smooth sand gently tickles my ruff skin as I lay in a small cove of the coast of Porto Rico, the sound of calm yet strong waves fill my senses, my tear stained face itches as I scrunch up my eyes from the golden sun, I lick my dried salty lips from where the river of tears had flowed evenly. I slowly push my aching body to sit up, I look out across the blue lagoon my scarred hands holding a small knife that twirls in my grip; a small haze set at the opening of the cove, blocking my strained eyes from seeing much futher. I draw in a deep breath and pain shoots up though my chest causing my face to make a small grimace. I look down to my shaking hands at the blade, as of on a silent and unwitting command the fight replays in my head:

I stood in the doorway of my large room and watched as Alec and Magnus started raising their loud voices at each other. I sighed and lent against the doorframe, I wasn't exactly listening until my name was mentioned.

 _"So you think picking up my dead, stupid brother of the ground is perfect?!" Alec yelled at his partner, I could almost physically feel the kick in my stomach, so hard it knocked the wind out of me. I could feel my blood boiling almost, I forced myself not to run forward and punch him hard in the face. My fists balled at my sides and my dirty nails cut into the flesh of my palm once more, everything I had done is for him, every single thing. Every fight. Every rescue, every mission was to help him..I didn't even want to be near him.._

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration and shook the memory from my mind. I quickly stumbled to my feet, my aching legs almost giving out on me. I took the sharp blade in my hand and pondered for a minute how easy this could be..after all, people didn't really care about me anymore. I've been though this before..accept this time I'm sure which rocky path to take. The shining hot metal seems to taunt me yet temp me at the same time, the knife almost looks thirsty longing for my blood..I'm willing to give it and for this time there is nobody to stop me..

I heard the familiar zap of a portal ripping open behind me. I sighed and stood up straighter slowly ignoring the pain that tore though my chest once more.

"What are you doing…" a soft deep male voice that I knew all to well, I didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing there.

"Alec do me a favour…stay out of this." I sighed heavily and turned around, I saw him standing there looking like a wreck of the strong man I knew before. Dark circles under his eyes, his brown eyes red and raw from relentless sobbing.

"W-what are you talking about Jace, I can't stay out of this, you are my brother!" He raised his voice but his words meant nothing to me anymore.

"On no please address me by my full title : half dead stupid brother!." I looked away . "I think we both know your true feelings about me Alec" I scoffed, he walked forward and I took a few steps back my wings raised creating a dark shadow of the monster I was. The cold sea salt water lapped at my heels as he spoke again. He sighed,

"I'm sorry about what I said back at the apartment, I was just annoyed." I visibly tensed and growled slightly, I knew he could see that as I took a few steps forward menacingly as I spoke.

"You think I care?!" I snarled and moved closer to him, he took a few steps back and reached for his back pocket where only I knew he kept his bow.

"You think I haven't wanted to leave?! I've wanted to get out of here for years! But I don't! Because people need me. So I stay and deal with it! Yes it might not be perfect, yes it's hard and I don't like it at times! But I don't give up and bail out!" I yelled at him letting my true anger out, he didn't speak so I continued.

"If there is nobody you think is worth staying for then by all means! GO!" I shout over the now roar of the sea. I finished anger slowly disintegrating, I watched his small movements, not meeting my eyes. Hand still placed on back pocket. I sighed and moved forward gently. I put my hand on the back of his neck and he looked up at me tears slowly flowing down his face. I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back as he slowly sobbed into my jacket, I heard him whispering over and over again.

"I'm sorry.". I pulled away gently.

"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you..believe me I get how hard this is." I said softly and he hugged me again a little to tight..I bit my lip to stop a groan of pain but I couldn't hide anything from Alec..after all he could feel it. He looked up eyes filled with concern.

"Don't you dare say it's nothing." He said sternly. He held my arm hard to help keep me upright, I grimaced.

"Just a little sore." I replied, this answer he didn't accept.

"We are going home right now." Alec growled harshly but I just knew he was worried.

"No, you need to focus on Magnus." I replied tugging my arm out of his grip, Alec sighed and looked away.

" he said he wants space so I'm going to give it to him." Alec mumbled. He shook the thought from his mind.

"Can you fly?" He asked eyeing me up and down. I hesitated and that told him everything he needed to know. He looked around and spotted a house at the start of the long beach.

"Your grounded, let's go." He said and grabbed my arm again, for once I didn't push him away or kick up a fight, I leaned into his arm and he stopped.

"You ok buddy?" He asked and all I could manage was a nod, suddenly feeling drained and weak. I felt in our rune his concern spike up as his grip changed from my arm to my waist, he carefully lifted my arm over his shoulder giving me some more stability as we stumbled to the cabin. Reaching the wooden porch felt like a tremendous effort, by the time we got there Alec was half carrying me. He hauled me inside and I set my eyes on a stylish living room, a big Tv, sofas, and a few arm chairs. Thank god this was a beach cabin because beach cabins have no stairs. Alec frantically looked for a bedroom with success after a few minutes, as he went to move again my whole vision went swimming.

"Alec..mm stop."


End file.
